Et si des Sorciers s'en étaient mélés ?
by TheWerewolf
Summary: Fic suspendue voir coté Lost...
1. Chapter 1

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mélés ?**

_Disclamer : Les personnages issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et les persos de Lost appartiennent à JJ Abrams._

_C''est ma première fic à vie donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgents  Une petite review me donnera du courage pour la suite ;)_

_Pas de spoiler concernant le tome 6 d'Harry Potter._

_L'action se déroule entre le tome4 et le tome5._

_Spoiler sur tout les épisodes de Lost . Si vous ne voulez rien savoir, passez votre chemin ! ;)_

Départ de Pré-au-Lard 

C'était une belle journée qui commencait à Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier.On pouvait apercevoir au loin la silhouette des tours de Poudlard ainsi que la cabane hurlante.

Tout était normal ; enfin presque. Deux ombres encapuchonnées avancaient rapidement mais prudemment comme si elles voulaient évitée d'être vues.

Aller ca y est vous pouvez pousser ! s'écria Michael

C'était leur deuxième tentative de mettre leur bateau à l'eau. Lors de la première ils avaient perdu le gouvernail ainsi que le mat qui s'était écroulé. Plusieurs des rescapés du vol Océanic 815 avaient du donc réparer les dégats causés, en reconstruisant de nouveaux rails.

Cette tentative était apparemmant la bonne et le bateau prit le large avec à son bord Michael , Walt, Jin et Sawyer.

Un autre groupe de cinq personnes se balladait également dans Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu es sur de nos sources ? murmura l'un deux.

- Oui Sirius .Ca fait la dixième fois que je te le répète ! Lui répondit son ami.

- Ouais ben vois-tu quand Servilus nous raporte quelque chose je me méfie quand même !

La ferme Black ! Tu vas nous faire repérés ! Répondit le Servilus en question.

- Oh les garcons ! Commencez pas à vous disputer ! A votre âge… s'interposa Tonks.

Tonks était une métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait le pouvoir de prendre n'importe quelle apparence humaine. Elle venait d'avoir la trentaine et commencait seulement sa carrière d'auror. Elle, ainsi que ses compagnons, faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de sorcier qui combattait le Mage Noir le plus puissant de leur époque : Voldemort. Aujourd'hui elle avait les cheveux noirs et un visage fin.

Elle était accompagnée de Sirius, son cousin. Il avait bu du polinectar avant de partir et avait ainsi pris l'apparence de Bill Weasley, un autre membre de l'ordre. Sirius étant recherché par le ministère de la magie pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis, ne pouvait se ballader en toute liberté. Il avait supplié Dumbledore de le laisser participer à cette mission, qui accepta qu'a la seule condition de prendre du polinectar.

A côté de Sirius marchait Remus, le loup-garou. Il avait l'air fatigué et malade. C'était normal, la prochaine pleine lune était dans trois jours et il n'avait toujours pas pris sa potion.

A part des autres se trouvait Severus Rogue, professeur de potion à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie. Il n'était pas très réjoui de cette balade avec Black, son « pire » ennemi. En fait il aurait préféré agir seul, comme toujours. Etant espion pour l'ordre, il avait été au courant d'un complot qui réunissait Belatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy a Pré-au-Lard et avait prévenu aussitôt les membres de l'ordre, qui s'étaient tout de suite proposés de participer à cette mission.

A son côté, aussi a part des autres marchait Sarah Ketchump, une sorcière aux cheveux blonds qui portait des lunettes. Elle était très jolie et s'était la plus jeune du groupe avec ses 28 ans. Il y a avait une raison a son écart ; elle était nouvelle dans l'ordre et ne connaissait presque personne autour d'elle, exepté Remus qui lui avait convaincu de rejoindre les membres du Phénix.

- Je commence à penser qu'on s'est trompés d'endroit…soupira Tonks. Pas une seule trace de complot. Rien.

- Ils vont arriver, assura Rogue, ou alors ils sont déjà a l'interieur…

-A l'interieure de quoi, exactement ? demanda Sirius

-Va te coucher Bl…

-A l'interieur de ce magasin, Sirius, l'interrompit Remus en désignant de la tête une boutique éloignée.

La boutique en question était en très mauvais état, les carreaux était fissurés et les briques étaient dépéries (ca ce dit ?) à certains endroits.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils iraient faire la-dedans ? s'étonna Sirius. Je trouve que ca va être du gateau cette mission.

-Ne sous-estime pas Lucius, Black , murmura Rogue, c'est l'un des plus puissant magemort…

-Oh ! Regardez ! s'exclama Sarah en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

En effet, deux silhouettes venaient de sortir rapidement de la boutique.

-Vite, cachez-vous ! On va les prendre par derrière, chuchota Remus aux autres en les plaquant contre le mur. On va attendre qu'ils soient sortis de la ruelle et après seulement, on les arrêtera.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les silhouettes encapuchonnées sortirent de la ruelle et avancèrent de quelques mètres quand…

-Alors, très cher Lucius, toujours au service de ton petit maitre adoré ? cria Sirius.

-Non, Sirius ! murmura Remus en se frappant le front.

Les silhouettes se retournèrent laissant découvrir les visages de Belatrix et Malefoy Senior.

-Tiens, Weasley, fit Malefoy de son habituel ton arrogant, et Severus, je ne te voyait pas trainer avec des gens aussi peu recommandable, dit-il en lancant un regard de dégout à Rogue.

Tous avaient à présent leurs baguettes sorties. Rogue crispa la machoire en entendant la remarque de Malefoy. En effet, cela ne faisait que quelques jours que Voldemort venaient de renaitre et Lucius n'étaient pas encore en courant de son rôle d'espion auprès de Vous-savez-qui. En fait, le Seigneur des Tenebres était le seul au courant pour le moment.

Et puis si Malefoy s'échappait et racontait tout à Voldemort, Severus n'aurait qu'a dire que Dumbledore lui avait demandé de participer à cette mission et que, s'il avait refusé, il aurait perdu la confiance de Dumbledore.

-Ca suffit assez discuté ! Tuons –les Lucius ! s'écria Belatrix comme ca nous aurons le champs libre !

-Oh je ne crois pas, répondit Lucius en la démasquant, n'oublie pas qu'il ne doit pas être endommagé, dit-il en désignant quelque chose accroché autour de son cou.

-Assez à tous ces mystères ! Fit Sirius. Accio !

Malefoy agita sa baguette pour réduire le sort mais le sortillège marcha assez pour que l'ont puisse voir ce qui était accroché autour de la chaine d'argent.

-Un retourneur du temps ! s'exclama Tonks.

C'était comme si tout le monde attendait ce signal, les membres de l'ordre lancèrent chacun un sortilège différent. Malefoy n'eu pas le choix. Il se prépara à transplaner avec Belatrix.

Mais quelque chose d'anormal se passa en un centième de seconde : Malefoy était en train de disparaître pour le transplanage mais une partie de lui était toujours là. A ce même moment, un éclair de lumière fonca sur le retourneur et le brisa en mille morceaux.

Après cela, tout devint flou et une mystérieuse vague multicolore les fit tous disparaître dans un pop sonore.

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Le deuxième devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Surtout n'hésitez pas a laisser de reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, ca me donne du courage pour continuer (les bonnes lol)   



	2. Une île déserte

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mélés ?**

Le bateau voguait doucement vers le large avec ses passagers à bord.

Ils n'étaient pas si loin que ca, puisqu'ils pouvait encore apercevoir l'immense île au loin.

-Tokochi e moni, fit Jin

-Parle pas trop vite, lui répondit Michael

-Qu'est –ce qu'il a dit ? questionna Sawyer

-Pas la moindre idée…

Il faisait calme. Très calme, on entendait seulement le bruit de la mer et de quelques oiseaux qui volaient au dessus du radeau. Jin monta en haut du mat et se mit à fixer l'île au loin. Il pensait à Sun. Comme elle lui manquait. Il soupira.

Elle lui avait proposé de tout recommencer à zéro. Et lui comme un idiot, avait refuser alors qu'il n'attendait que ca…

Sawyer prit un livre et commenca à lire tandis que Michael réglait la direction de la voile. Walt s'assit également et commenca à regarder la mer qui était, pour une fois, très calme.

-Papa ! Regarde ! s'écria-t-il soudain , après quelques minutes de silence.

Il montra du doigt quelque chose dans le ciel. Une espèce de tourbillon lumineux s'était créé au dessus du bateau.

-C'est quoi ce truc !

A l'intérieur de ce tourbillon on pouvait entendre différents hurlements. Des voix de filles comme celles de garcons.

Il y eut soudain un pop sonore et quatre personnes atterrirent sur le bateau, en bousillant au passage le mat et les réserves de nourriture.

-Aie ! Je crois que je me suis cassé quelque chose…marmonna Sarah

-Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Remus en passant sa tête des provisions.

Michael, Walt, Jin et Sawyer les regardèrent bouche bée. Et il y avait de quoi. Quatre personnes tombant du ciel avec des robes noires et des capes, ca n'arrivait pas tout les jours.

-Lupin tu m'écrases ! Fit une voix étouffée.

-Oh désolé Severus. Mais où est-ce qu'on est ? répéta-t-il.

On entendit un juron venant du tas de fruit, tandis que Malefoy sortait tant bien que mal de ce qu'on pouvait maintenant appeler un jus de fruit.

Il lanca un regard vers les passager du navire. Maintenant que tout le monde s'était remis du choc, il regnait une atmosphère pour le moins étrange.

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel chacun se toisait du regard. Ce fut Michael qui rompit le silence :

-Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda-t-il brusquement. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, vous venez de bousiller mon bateau !

-Mph manquait plus que ca ! Des moldus maintenant…grommela Malefoy.

-Alors ? Vous êtes qui ? Répeta Michel sans se soucier de sa remarque.

-On pourrait vous demander la même chose, moldus ! lanca Rogue

-C'est quoi ca molduc ? intervint bruquement Sawyer

-Moldu abrutis ! M-O-L-D-U ! Moldu !

-Du calme Severus…lui chuchota Remus. On risquerait d'attraper des ennuis.

-C'est qui l'abrutis ici ! s'exclama Sawyer

-Ouais t'as raison Lupin un petit sortilège d'amnésie…dit Rogue

-Un petit quoi ? demanda Walt

-Ne te mèle pas de ca, Walt. Ils sont peut-être dangeureux ! s'exclama Michael

-Oh non ! Nous ne sommes pas méchants ! Nous voulons juste savoir où nous sommes ! fit Remus

-T'as qu'à ouvrir tes yeux clodo ! lui répondit Sawyer

-Ohé ! Si j'étais aussi incompétent que vous moldus, je fermerais au moins ma grande g…. ! intervint Sarah.

-CA SUFFIT ! cria Remus

Tout le monde se tut.

Nouveau moment de silence.

Remus soupira et Malefoy essaya d'essuier les taches de fruit sur sa cape, mais sans succès.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Sarah.

Tout le monde regarda autour de soi. Avec toute cette agitation, ils n'avaient remarquer qu'il manquait Sirius, Tonks et Belatrix.

-Ha parce qu'y en a d'autres comme vous ? s'exclama Sawyer. Vous êtes quoi exactement ? Des martiens ?

-Ils ont peut-être atterris ailleurs …

-Peut-être en plein milieu de l'océan ! fit Rogue , d'une voix remplie plein d'espoir.

Il s'immagina Black appelant à l'aide en pleine mer avec pour seule compagnie, des requins.

- Oh et puis zut ! Recurvite ! lanca Malefoy sur la tache de fruits.

Mais rien ne se produit.

-Recurvite !

Toujours rien. Il lanca un regard interrogateur aux autres.

Remus sortit également sa baguette.

-Recurvite ! fit-il en visant la tache de Malefoy.

Rien. Pas la moindre étincelle.

-On a perdu nos pouvoirs ! s'exclama Sarah

-Manquait plus qu'ca !

Mais Malefoy fronca les sourcils.

-Peut-être que c'est le sort qui a un problème…dit Rogue

-On va tout de suite le vérifier, fit Malefoy en pointant sa baguette sur Sawyer.

Celui -ci recula d'un pas. Effrayé.

-Hé ! Ne pointe pas ce truc la sur moi !

- Ne t'en fais pas, moldu, si le sort marche tu ne sentira rien. AVADA KEDAVRA!

-NON ! cria Remus

Il essaya de dévier la trajectoire de la baguette mais la lumière verte qui en sortit atteignit Sawyer de plein fouet, le balancant à l'eau.

_Dans le prochain chapitre on parlera de Sirius et des naufragés sur l'île._

J'attend vos reviews avec impatiente :p TheWerewolf 


	3. Lost dans la jungle

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mélés ?**

_Disclamer : Les personnages issus de l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling et les persos de Lost appartiennent à JJ Abrams._

**« Lost » dans la jungle**

Sirius ouvrit lentement les yeux et se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. Il avait reprit son apparence de Sirius. Il avait mal à la tête comme si on l'avait assommé. Il essaya de se rappeler les événements. Malefoy, Belatrix, un retourneur de temps, transplanage, oui ca lui revenait en mémoire.

Il se leva lentement et regarda autour de lui. Des arbres, des arbres et des arbres. Aucun doute , il n'était plus à Pré-au-Lard. Rien à l'horizon, aucune vie. Rien. Il chercha dans les buissons près de lui après les autres mais rien. Personne.

Il chercha aussi sa baguette et la trouva en dessous de lui, brisée en deux.

Manquait plus qu'ca, pensa-t-il

Il s'engouffra alors dans la jungle se demandant où il aurait bien pu atterrir. Et surtout où étaient les autres.

Peut-être que tu es tout seul, pensa-t-il tristement.

Mais un bruit le tira soudain de ses pensées. Un craquement venant de devant lui.

Ce craquement avait été causé par quelqu'un. Ou quelque chose. Il scruta attentivement la foret. Bien qu'en plein jour, on ne voyait presque rien tellement les arbres étaient hauts.

L'idée qu'il se trouvait dans la foret interdite lui traversa l'esprit. Non, la foret interdite est plus inquiétante, pensa-t-il tout en continuant de chercher l'origine de ce craquement. Il allait abandonner sa recherche quand une femme sortit de l'obscurité.

Elle est belle, pensa-t-il

La femme en question avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombait sur les épaules et de magnifiques yeux verts-bleu.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle brusquement

-Euh… Sirius Black et vous ?

-Je m'appelle Kate. Je ne pense pas vous avoir vu au camp…dit-elle, suspicieuse.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre quel camp ? mais il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il ne savait pas où il était, il était seul et désarmé.

Autant jouer le jeu pensa-t-il

- He bien, voyez-vous je ne suis presque jamais au camp. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. C'est très……vert.

-Vous avez le sens de l'humour mr Black, rigola-t-elle

-Et que faites-vous ici ? Vous risquez de vous perdre dans cette…jungle, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

-Oh non. Je connais très bien ce coin. Et si nous rentrions au camp ? Pour mieux faire connaissance ? Vous m'avez l'air très sympathique…

-Il ne faut pas faire se fier aux apparences… marmonna-t-il

-Vous avez raison ! D'habitude je me méfie de tout…

-C'est un honneur alors. Il eut un sourire. Vous pouvez m'appeler Sirius. Et tutoyez-moi.

-A condition que vous fassiez de même avec moi…euh..pardon, que tu fasses de même avec moi, rectifia-t-elle en croisant son regard.

-Pas de problème, Kate.

Sirius suivit alors cette étrangère ,plus pour longtemps,pensa-t-il, dans la foret.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres durant leur ballade vers le camp.

-Tu es habillé bizarrement…remarqua-t-elle après quelques temps.

En effet il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier mauve et noir et d'une cape de la même couleur, le tout couronné par des bottes en peau de dragon.

-Oh, ca ? Euh …c'est que…bafouilla-t-il

-Laisse moi deviner, il ne restait plus que ca dans les réserves de vêtements ?

-Euh..Ouais. Ouais, c'est exactement ca, dit-il, sauvé.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sirius eut soudain l'air embarrassé.

-On a pas de réserves de vêtements….fini-t-elle par dire. Alors écoute-moi, je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens. Et toi non plus apparemment…

-Bon d'accord, se rendit-il, je suis un sorcier échappé d'Azkaban. Je suis recherché par le ministère de la magie qui met ma tête à payer.

On était en mission pour l'Ordre du Phénix et… attendez. Vous êtes de quel côté ?

Kate équarquilla les yeux. De toute évidence, cet homme était fou. De quoi parlait-il déjà ? Ministère de la magie , Azkaban, Phénix…

C'était quoi toutes ses choses ? Jamais elle n'avait entendu parler de ca !

Oui il est fou, pensa-t-elle, bordel Kate, dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourrée !

Elle commença a paniquer et recula de quelques pas.

-He attend ! Je ne veut pas te faire de mal ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant reculer. Bon sang, tu es une moldue c'est ca ? Hé oui Sirius tu es donc si bête ? se parla-t-il à lui même. Non attend !

Elle venait de prendre la fuite.

Il continua donc son chemin dans la direction où Kate s'était enfuie. Elle parlait d'un camp. Probablement un de ces machins que les moldus organisent.

Le fait est qu'elle l'avait sûrement prise pour un fou et qu'elle risquait de tout répété à son camp. Et la il aurait de sérieux problèmes avec les moldus. D'autant plus que sa baguette était brisée.

« Bordel Sirius dans quel pétrin t'es-tu encore fourré ! »

Il faut que je retrouve les autres, ils ne doivent pas être loin,pensa-t-il.

Quelque part en mer … 

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu en viennes à la violence ! cria Sarah

-Je pensais que le sort ne marcherais pas ! se défendit Malefoy.

Il lui lança un regard d'excuse.

-Et puis il n'est pas mort, il est juste assommé. Regarde, il respire.

En effet, le sort avait bien fonctionné mais la puissance avait sérieusement été réduite, ce qui a fait que le sortilège impardonnable avait juste assommé Sawyer.

Michael, Walt et Jin était resté à l'écart de la dispute et essayaient de réanimer Sawyer.

-Et devant des moldus en plus !

-Ils l'avaient cherché !

-C'est pas une excuse !

-Arrêter de vous disputer ! Tout le monde est sain et sauf et c'est tout ce qui compte…intervint Remus

-Tout sauf mon bateau , dit Michael, on devrait retourner sur l'île, on est pas très loin. Et maintenant vous allez nous dire qui vous êtes et surtout qu'est-ce que vous êtes !

-Tu ne nous croirais pas moldu, lui répondit Rogue, mais on va quand même te le dire et une fois que nos pouvoirs nous seront rétablis…un petit sortilège d'amnésie, continua-t-il plus pour lui même que pour les autres

-Voyons Severus, tu sais très bien que notre secret ne peut être révélé…dit Lucius

-A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui ai utilisé un sortilège impardonnable sur un moldu !

-Oui tu as raison mais c'était pour une « bonne » cause…

Jin et Walt étaient à l'écart de tout ce grabuge. Seul Michael osait discuter avec ses inconnus.

Jin pensa qu'il avait du rêver : jamais un éclair vert ne serait sorti d'un bout de bois ; jamais des hommes avec des robes et des capes ne seraient atterris sur le bateau. Il pensait qu'il se réveillerait bientôt mais quand il du plonger pour rechercher Sawyer, l'eau était pourtant bien réelle.

Michael avait raison, il fallait retourner sur l'île. Ils n'avaient plus de provisions, enfin si, mais trop peu pour continuer leur voyage et de toute façon, leur mat était cassé.

-Bon écoutez, dit-il, on va retourner sur l'île pour réarranger le bateau, et une fois la bas, on réglera tout ces problèmes. Bon, lequel d'entre-vous sait nager ?

Sarah leva légèrement sa main, mais les autres restèrent de marbre.

-Quoi ? Elle est la seule à savoir nager ? Et vous ?

-Disons que je ne suis pas réjoui à l'idée de me jeter là-dedans, dit Malefoy en désignant la mer d'un signe de tête. Et vous moldu, vous ne savez pas nager ?

-Il faudra plus de deux personnes pour amener le bateau jusqu'à l'île, en plus il y a environ une demi-douzaine de kilomètres à parcourir…

Sawyer ouvrit lentement les yeux et poussa un long gémissement.

-Et lui il sait pas nager ? demanda Malefoy en montrant Sawyer de la tête.

-Il aurait pu… Si vous n'aviez pas fait un de vos truc bizarre…

-Et c'est encore sur moi que ca retombe, soupira-t-il

-Bon alors pas d'autre volontaire ? demanda Michael

Il soupira. Je sens qu'on va aller loin….

-Tomono cha tirayo, dit Jin

-Rpmmmphgg, marmonna Sawyer

-Quoi ?

-Volontaire pour quoi ?répéta-t-il plus intelligemment. Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? ajouta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

-On t'expliquera ca plus tard , moldu. Bon aller j'y vais aussi dans votre putain d'eau…grogna Malefoy

-Quatre ca devrait suffire…

-Quatre ?

-Moi, Jin, Sarah et toi.

-C'est qui Jin ?

-Lui, il montra Jin, il est Coréen, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Malefoy.

Ils ne laissèrent que leur pantalon (excepté Sarah ;) ) et plongèrent dans la mer glaciale.

Remus, Severus, Sawyer et Walt, quand à eux, restèrent sur le navire et discutèrent chacun séparément. Les moldus d'un côté, les sorciers de l'autre.

Les nageurs commencèrent à pousser le bateau. La tâche n'était pas très aisée étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas pied. De plus, ils ne savaient pas où se positionner pour pousser, comme le milieu du bateau était un mètre au dessus de l'eau (ceux qui ont vu le bateau me comprennent ;) ), sans oublier le poids de l'embarcation.

Ils firent donc ainsi demi-tour, pour retourner sur l'île maudite.

_Voilà le troisième chapitre de terminer ! Dans le prochain, on parlera de Tonks et Belatrix ainsi que des passagers restés sur l'île._

_Reviews please ;)_

TheWerewolf


	4. Rencontre avec les autres passagers

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_**Milla:** Les chapitres arrivent plus vite du côté de Lost, donc n'hésite pas à laisser des reviews de ce côté la ;) C'est vrai que les chapitres sont un peu court mais c'est ma première fic:) en avancant dans l'histoire, ils seront plus long (enfin j'espère ). En ce qui concerne les caractères de Sawyer et Sirius, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemble, ils aiment provoquer les autres (Rogue/Jack), ils sont (en quelque sorte) les sex-symbol (désolé pour le terme). En tout cas merci pour ta review et n'hésite pas à en laisser plus ca me fait plaisir;)_

_**Lostifan:** Merci pour ta review! C'est vrai que les chapitres sont un peu court ;)_

_**memyselfandI: **Voila la suite en espérant que tu me lis toujours ;) Merci pour ta review_

**Rencontre avec les autres passagers**

Kate se baladait seule dans la forêt. Enfin se balader n'était pas le terme correct. Disons qu'elle avait fuit un gars qui s'appelait Sirius. Non pas parce qu'il l'avait agressé, mais parce qu'il était bizarre. Peut-être quelqu'un qu'on escortait dans un asile de fou.

Elle eut un sourire amer à cette pensée.

Elle restait rarement au camp ces temps si. Elle revenait seulement pour manger, boire et dormir. Depuis que tout le monde avait appris sa véritable identité, les gens l'évitaient et lui lançaient de drôles de regards quand ils la croisaient.

La vie ne sera plus jamais la même… Et tout ca à cause de Sawyer. C'est lui qui avait révélé son statut de prisonnière aux autres, lui qui avait vidé son sac en publique, lui qui l'avait, en quelque sorte, humiliée… Elle n'avait même pas put

lui dire au revoir…Elle ne lui en voulait plus pour ce qu'il avait fait, au contraire il l'avait en quelque sorte libérée de ses mensonges.

Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'il avait quitter l'île avec Walt, Michael et Jin.

Elle fonça dans quelqu'un, ce qui la tira de ses pensées. Ce quelqu'un était Jack.

Peut-être qu'elle devait lui en parler ?

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. Elle lui sourit

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu fait une drôle de tête, on dirait que tu as vu un monstre…

-En quelque sorte…

-Quoi ?

-Rien tu ne me croirais pas…

-Toi non plus si je te disais ce qui vient de se passer…

-Vas-y, dit-elle intéressée

-He bien deux filles sont sorties de je ne sais où et sont atterries sur la plage. Une d'entre elle était évanouie. Elles étaient habillées bizarrement. Celle qui est debout dit qu'elle s'appelle Tonks et qu'elle est auror… Elles m'a demandé si je n'avait pas vu d'autres comme elles et m'a traité de moudu, un truc comme ca…

Kate c'était arrêtée de marcher.

-C'est exactement ce qui vient de se passer ! Un certain Sirius est sorti de nulle-part et m'a aussi appelée comme ca ! s'écria-t-elle

-Ecoute, Locke, Hurley, Arzt, Rousseau et moi allons chercher de la dynamite…

Tu pourrais rester avec elles en attendant ?

-Quoi ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je viens avec vous !

-Tu dit que tu en as déjà rencontrer un comme elles… Tu pourrais leur en parler…

-D'accord je leur en parlerai. Mais je viens quand même avec vous…

Jack finit par céder.

-Bon d'accord viens avec nous mais dépêche-toi, nous partons dans une demi-heure…

Kate partit donc vers les cavernes afin de rencontrer ces deux filles étrangères. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle n'aperçut personne.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu deux filles ici quelque part ? demanda-t-elle à Hurley qui préparait ses affaires

-Quoi ? Tu veux parler de deux filles habillée comme si c'était le carnaval ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Non, jamais vu… Mais Jack m'en a parler. Ca c'est quand on dort pas assez…

-Ouais bon… Merci quand même. Ca fait combien de temps que tu est la ?

-Ch'uis arrivé deux minutes avant toi et j'ai remarquer rien de louche à part Jack, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

Il se leva et prit son sac avec.

-Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas ta compagnie mais j'ai du boulot…

-Je sais. Toi, Jack, Locke, Rousseau et un autre…

-Orst…

-Allez chercher de la dynamite… continua-t-elle. Et je viens avec vous.

-Ok s'tu veux, marmonna-t-il en quittant les cavernes

Elle alla remplir sa bouteille d'eau à la source et s'assit sur un rocher. On aurait dit qu'Hurley essayait de l'éviter.

« Ou alors tu deviens parano, Kate… »

Elle entendit un gémissement venant du fond de la caverne. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et partit en direction du bruit. Il venait de derrière la source. Elle avança prudemment et passa sa tête au dessus des buissons, la d'où provenait le gémissement. Elle y trouva une femme allongée. Elle avait l'air jeune et avait des cheveux noirs dressés en un chignon au dessus de sa tête.

Kate se précipita pour la relever doucement. Elle était en mauvais état.

-Vous allez bien ? demanda Kate. Attendez je vais vous aidez…

Elle l'aida à marcher et l'amena jusqu'à un rocher et l'y allongea doucement.

-Tenez, buvez.

Elle lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. La femme la prit et se redressa.

-Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Jack ?

-Je m'appelle Kate et je suis une amie de Jack. Comment vous vous appelez ?

-Tonks… Elle regarda autour d'elle puis se mit à paniquer. Où est Belatrix ?

-Qui ?

-Belatrix… Elle était avec moi quand je suis atterrie ici…

-Atterrie ?

-Elle est très dangereuse ! Elle est mangemort et elle s'est évadée de prison ! Elle a du m'assommer…

-Bon calmez-vous et reposez-vous. Vous en avez besoin.

Kate se prépara à s'en aller.

-Où allez-vous ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Tonks. Vous n'allez pas me laisser seule avec cette folle dans la nature !

-Je vais aller prévenir quelqu'un qui prendra soin de vous…

Et elle partit aussitôt.

Sur la plage 

Claire et Charlie étaient en train de préparer leurs bagages avec les autres passagers pour déménager dans les cavernes.

-Tu prends ca aussi ? demanda Charlie en désignant plusieurs paires de chaussures. Ou tu en prend une seule ?

-Prend seulement les noires…

-Ok.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt.

-Tu sais, on est pas obligé de tout prendre en un coup…dit-il. Si tu veux je reviendrai faire un deuxième voyage se sera plus pratique, non ?

-Oui si tu veux… Soupira Claire. Elle était en train de changer son bébé, se qui n'était pas facile à cause du sable qui s'infiltrait partout.

-Une fois que tu auras changé tête-de-navet, tu ira directement aux grottes et je m'occuperait de tes bagages, ok ?

-Merci Charlie. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Tu es un ange

-Oh y a pas de quoi…dit-il rougissant

-Charlie !

Kate venait d'apparaître de le foret, toute essoufflée.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Ouais, dit toujours…

-On a trouvé deux femmes dans les cavernes. Elles sont étrangères et l'une d'elle était évanouie et… il faut que tu viennes voir ! On a besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle, elle est toute seule…

-Attend, tu viens de dire qu'elles étaient deux…

-Oui mais celle qui était évanouie s'est réveillée, a assommé l'autre et s'est enfouie…

-Désolé je sais pas venir. J'ai déjà promis à Claire que je l'aiderait et je respecterais ma promesse. Il avait murmuré cette dernière phrase afin que Claire ne l'entende pas. Mais si tu veux quelqu'un demande à Sun, elle sait bien s'occuper des… Il s'arrêta. Il fixait à présent la mer, bouche bée.

Kate suivit son regard. Au loin on voyait la silhouette d'un bateau. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Ca y est, on est sauvés ! »

Mais cette pensée s'envola instantanément quand elle reconnu la silhouette du bateau de Michael. Elle remarque qu'il manquait le mat et la voile.

Tous les passagers avaient à présent les yeux rivés sur le bateau qui voguaient vers l'île.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils reviennent, demanda Charlie. Ils viennent juste de partir.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé des secours… dit Claire

-Non, sinon ils seraient sur un autre bateau. Il manque le mat, ils ont surement eut un problème…

-Kate ! Kate ! murmura une voix venant de la foret

Elle se retourna et crut qu'elle avait révé. Elle était la seule à l'avoir entendue.

-Kate ! Kate ! répéta la voix

Elle vit les arbres bouger et la tête de Tonks apparut aux milieu des feuilles acompagnée de celle de Sirius.

Kate ouvrit la bouche.

-Pas le temps d'expliquer, viens vite ! chuchota Sirius.

Elle vérifia que personne ne la regardait et entra dans la foret avec Tonks et Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle à Sirius après avoir été seule avec eux. Encore toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et Tonks ? Je t'avais dit de rester là-bas !

-Je sais, dit-elle mal à l'aise, mais plein de gens sont arrivés donc je suis partie et la j'ai rencontré Sirius…

-Ha parce que vous vous connaissez ! dit-elle, surprise.

-Oui, c'est mon cousin éloigné. On était sept en partant de Pré-au-Lard. Un village, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de Kate. On sait que Belatrix est ici mais aucune nouvelle des autres…

-Belatrix est ma cousine, précisa Sirius qui était resté silencieux. Elle est très dangereuse. Si elle est en possession de sa baguette, elle risquerait de tous nous tuer…

-Tu exagère un peu Sirius, lui dit Tonks. Et puis même si elle avait sa baguette, nos pouvoirs se sont…volatilisés.

Elle regarda Sirius.

-Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'essayer. Ma baguette s'est brisée quand je suis tombé…

-Tu crois que les autres vont bien ?

-Esperons-le…

-Et j'ai encore une question Tonks, dit Sirius

-Je t'écoute

-Est-ce que toutes vos missions se termine comme ca ou c'est parce que je suis là ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Nos missions se terminent presque toujours bien. Donc c'est toi qui porte la poisse…répondit-elle souriante.

Kate était là et suivait la conversation sans rien comprendre. Comment quelqu'un pourrait tuer une personne avec une baguette ?

Tonks et Sirius virent le regard étonné de Kate.

-Nous sommes des sorciers, fini par dire Sirius comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Maintenant, à toi de nous croire ou pas… C'est toi qui décide…Et comme on a plus nos pouvoirs, on ne sait pas te le prouver.

Kate le regarda bouche bée. Il était fou. C'est la seule expliquation logique. Mais pourquoi Tonks jouait son jeu ? Ils sont cousins, c'est peut-être un truc de famille, pensa-t-elle.

-C'est quoi moldu ? demanda-t-elle soudain

Sirius lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur

-C'est comme ca que les sorciers appelent les gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique. Les gens comme toi, quoi

En voyant son regard, elle décida de le croire. Et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'ils disent la vérité. L'île est si mystérieuse…

_Fin de ce chapitre. Le prochain mettra plus de temps à venir (une semaine maximum) comme je commence sérieusement à rattraper ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Plus j'ai de reviews, plus la suite arrivera vite, donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit bouton en-dessous, ca fait toujours plaisir ;)_


	5. Retrouvailles

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

_Milla: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review;) Et pour Belatrix je l'ai laisser sur l'île pour mettre un peu d'action (ben oui il en faut lol) et il y aura aussi le problème de remus si tu voit ce que je veux dire... Mais bon, tout ca dans le chapitre6 :)_

_Alyssa:Merci pour ta review;) voilà la suite._

**Retrouvailles**

Le bateau était à présent tout près de la plage. Encore quelques mètres et ca y était. Kate sortit des buissons en compagnie de Sirius et Tonks.

-Ha oui, leur chuchota Kate, ayez l'air normaux. Ne parlez pas de moldu quand vous vous adressez aux gens et évitez de parler de votre « monde », ca évitera les complications.

-Ok, répondirent-ils en même temps

-Et vous allez d'abord vous changez. Parce qu'ici c'est pas habituel de se balader en robe noir avec des capes, surtout pour les hommes. Elle regarda Sirius. Il haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux…

Kate les emmena dans la « réserve » de vêtement.

-Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de réserve de vêtement ! s'étonna Sirius

-En fait c'était pour être sure que tu était du camp. Et si tu était d'ici tu m'aurais répondu que bien sur, il y en avait une. Elle le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Ouais bon, maintenant je m'ferais plus avoir la prochaine fois….marmonna-t-il

-S'il y en a une… Bon aller, je vous laisse choisir vos vêtements. Je suis sur la plage, rejoignez-moi quand vous serez habillés, leur dit-elle avant de s'en aller.Tonks et Sirius se lancèrent donc à la recherche de vêtement dans le tas qui leur était présenté.

_

* * *

Quelque part dans la jungle_

Jack venait de rejoindre Locke et Sayid à la trappe.

-Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée d'ouvrir cette trappe… dit Sayid pour la cinquième fois. Réfléchissez, il n'y a aucune poignée pour l'ouvrir et c'est sans doute pour une bonne raison… Il regarda Jack

-C'est notre seul moyen pour cacher tout le monde…

-Qui te dis ce qu'il y aura dedans? Qui te dis qu'il y aura un espace assez grand pour cacher 40 personnes ?

-Moi je le dis, intervint Locke

-Il y a autre chose de bizarre en ce moment et c'est pour ca que je suis venu ici, dit Jack

Sayid et Locke se tournèrent vers lui.

Il commença son récit à partir du moment où les deux femmes étaient apparues dans les cavernes. Les deux autres l'écoutèrent attentivement. Un fois son histoire terminée Sayid s'écria :

-Et tu les a laissée seules ! Il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que ces femmes faisaient peut-être partie des autres ?

-Bien sur que si ! Et c'est pour ca que je suis venu ici ! J'ai tout de suite prévenu quelqu'un ! Hurley et Kate, ajouta-t-il. Et puis je vous dit qu'elles étaient en très mauvais état ! Il aurait quasi été impossible qu'elle viennent à bout de Kate et Hurley. Et elles n'étaient pas armées, j'ai vérifié, dit-il devant le regard de Sayid. Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ? lui demanda-t-il

Sayid préféra ne pas répondre.

-Dans ce cas, dit Locke, on devrait retourner aux grottes. Pour vérifier que tout est OK.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la grotte, en espérant que tout aille bien…

_

* * *

Sur la plage_

Tonks sortit des buissons et alla rejoindre Kate qui était assise et regardait le bateau arriver vers la plage. D'autres personnes étaient présentes et attendait patiemment le retour du bateau. Kate regarda Tonks et sursauta. Cette dernière lui sourit.

-Ton visage ! s'exclama Kate. Il a changé !

-Rassure-toi, c'est normal. Je suis métamorphomage, dit-elle souriante.

Kate ne sembla pas tellement rassurée à cette idée, elle ne voyait pas ce que Tonks trouvait de « normal » à ca.Je peux changer de visage à volonté, c'est ca être métamorphomage. Regarde.

Elle transforma son visage en celui d'avant.

-Ouah, c'est fantastique ! Moi qui ne croyais pas à la magie, me voilà convaincue…

-C'est un don très rare chez les sorciers. Et dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ce bateau et pourquoi tout le monde attend ici ? Et je ne pensais pas que les moldus vivaient comme ca sur la plage et dans la jungle…

Kate rigola à cette remarque.

-Non, en fait on était dans un avion qui s'est craché ici, sur cette île. Et ca fait des semaines qu'on attend les secours. L'un d'entre nous a eut la merveilleuse idée de construire un radeau pour allez cherchez de l'aide. Quatre sont partis sur ce radeau il y a quelques heures et les voilà déjà de retour…

Sirius les rejoignit et Kate et Tonks éclatèrent de rire en le voyant. Il portait un top rose pâle moulant, avec un ¾ blanc. Il avait gardé ses bottes en peau de dragon.

-Ce sont des vêtements de femme ! réussi à articuler Kate entre deux éclats de rire.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et eut soudain l'air gêné.

-Il ne restait plus que ca ! Les autres trucs ne m'allaient pas, ils étaient trop petits… marmonna-t-il

-Il y avait quand même autre chose que ca, non ? essaya de demander Kate

-Non ! Et tu crois que j'ai l'habitude de m'habiller en moldu ?

-Attend, je crois savoir où te trouver quelque chose… Allez viens, dit-elle en lui tirant la main.

Elle le conduisit à l'ancienne « demeure » de Sawyer. Elle regarda s'il ne restait pas quelques vêtements que Sirius pourrait récupérer.

-Tiens, essaye ca… dit-elle en lui tendant un t-shirt. Pour le pantalon il va falloir que tu regardes dans ceux-là. Et enlève tes bottes, ca fait pas très moldu…

Après avoir essayé plusieurs tenues, il trouvèrent enfin la bonne. Quand ils retournèrent à la plage, ils virent Tonks en pleine discussion avec une belle asiatique aux cheveux noirs de jais.

-Ah ! Vous voilà, dit Tonks. Sirius je te présente Sun. Sun voici Sirius.

Sun tendit la main, il la serra.

-Enchanté Sun.

-Regardez, je pense qu'ils sont là, dit-elle souriante en montrant le bateau d'un signe de tête. Je me demande pourquoi ils sont revenus…

Et elle partit rejoindre la petite foule qui s'était créée au pied du radeau.

Sirius et Tonks s'apprêtèrent à la suivre mais Kate resta là.

-Tu ne viens pas, lui demanda Sirius.

-Non allez-y vous, moi je vais prévenir Jack et les autres… Et elle partit vers les cavernes.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-Si elle est pas curieuse…

En se rapprochant du, Sirius pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes se mouvoir sur le bateau. Des silhouettes vaguement familières… Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et il reconnut Remus. Il y avait également Rogue avec lui sur le bateau. Malefoy et Sarah étaient quand à eux dans l'eau. Il donna un coup de coude à Tonks et lui indiqua le bateau. Elle les reconnut aussi et sourit.

Remus aussi les avait aperçu.

-Regardez ! Sirius et Tonks sont là !

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que Black arrive à s'en sortir ! soupira Rogue

Remus ne prit pas compte de sa remarque. En voyant les quatre sorciers, tout le monde se tut sauf le bébé de Claire qui s'était mit à pleurer. Il régnait une atmosphère lourde. Michael descendit du bateau avec Jin et Sawyer.

Tout le monde les observait attentivement, se demandant comment quatre personnes habillées de cette façon pouvait se trouver sur le bateau.

Michael sentait que les gens attendaient une explication logique à tout ca. Il n'allait pas leur dire que quatre personnes étaient tombées de nul-part en bousillant le mat et le radar. Que ces mêmes personnes avait des pouvoirs cachés qu'ils avaient utilisés sur eux. Il regarda Sawyer en espérant que celui-ci interviendrait mais il n'en fut rien.

Jin ne parlant pas leur langue, se fut Remus qui prit la parole :

-Ces gens nous ont trouvés alors que notre bateau était en feu, commença-t-il, hésitant

-Nous avons juste eut le temps de sauter à l'eau. Nos coéquipiers sont décédés dans l'explosion… continua Sarah

-Lors de l'explosion, un débris du bateau a été expulsé et a détruit notre mat ainsi que notre radar… dit Michael qui avait décidé de jouer leur jeu.

Nous avons donc décider de faire demi-tour car nous n'étions pas loin de l'île.

Nouveau moment de silence. Cette fois si, même le bébé de Claire c'était tu.

L'histoire était logique, certes, mais apparemment les rescapés n'étaient pas convaincu. Sirius avait compris qu'il devait faire semblant de ne pas les connaître.

La petite foule commença à se disperser et laissa place à Jack qui avait observé la scène de loin avec Kate, Sayid et Locke. Sawyer croisa le regard de Kate qui détourna aussitôt les yeux. Jack alla rejoindre Michael.

Maintenant que celui-ci était seul avec Jack, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire la vérité.

-Jack je peux te parler s'il-te-plait ? finit-il par demander

-Oui, bien sur…

Il se mirent donc à l'écart et Michael lui raconta tout. Comment ils étaient atterris sur le bateau, leur étrange manière de parler et la lumière verte.

-Quoi ? Attend, tu es en train de me dire qu'ils ont assommé Sawyer avec une baguette en bois ? dit-il en se retenant de rire

Je t'assure ! Une lumière verte est sortie après qu'il ait dit ces mots bizarres…

-Tu sais si j'étais là, maintenant, chez moi à Los Angeles, je te prendrais pour un fou. Ou alors je dirais que tu as un peu exagérer sur la boisson… Mais Kate viens de me raconter une histoire presque identique et je peux te dire qu'elle était convainquante… dit-il avec un sourire

-Ca veut dire que tu me crois ? s'étonna Michael

-Bien sur. Tu sais, sur cette île, on peut s'attendre à tout… Mais pour ma part, j'ai quelques petites questions à poser à ces gens…

Sur ce, il se leva et alla rejoindre le petit groupe sur la plage… Quand il arriva, il y trouva Kate, Sawyer, Sirius, Remus, Malefoy, Sarah, Tonks, Rogue, Jin et Sun... L'atmosphère était tendue.

En effet après avoir mieux observé la scène, quelque chose n'allait pas. Tonks retenait Sirius par la main tandis que Jin retenait Sawyer. Ces deux si étaient au milieu de la troupe en train de se fusiller du regard, prêts à se sauter dessus.

-Hum, fit-il pour signaler sa présence.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un même geste vers lui.

Je viens de parler à Michael de ce qui s'était passer et j'aimerais poser quelques questions…

-Ca y est, maintenant on a un doc détective ! Après on aura quoi ? dit Sawyer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter autre chose mais Kate le fit taire d'un regard.

-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda Jack

-Oh, et bien j'ai voulu faire les présentations et ses deux-là se sont serrés la main au point de s'en briser les phalanges, expliqua Kate

-Digne des enfants de cinq ans…marmonna Jack ce qui lui valu les regards meurtriers de Sirius et Sawyer.

-Bon, he ben, dit Sirius, je passerais votre interview demain, Docteur ! Il avait craché ce dernier mot à la figure de Jack. Il se dégagea de Tonks qui le tenait toujours et partit le long de la plage, les mains dans les poches.

-Black est très susceptible, dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclama Tonks

Le soleil orangé se couchait et la lune était déjà là, bien qu'il ne faisait pas encore noir.

Lucius c'était montré discret depuis le débarquement. Il était en mauvaise posture, il le savait. Se retrouver avec ses ennemis, seul, sur une île déserte peuplée de moldus, n'était pas très réjouissant. Demain, il partirait à la recherche de Belatrix , en espérant qu'elle soit sur l'île, comme ca, il aurait au moins un allié… Il se fit le plus petit possible et partit en jungle sans un mot.

Les autres l'avaient remarqué mais estimèrent que le moment n'était pas venu pour s'occuper de Malefoy.

Jin prit Sun par la main, lui murmura quelque chose en coréen et ils partirent ensemble, dans la direction opposée à Sirius. Moment de silence.

-Sun m'a montrer les endroits où l'on pouvait dormir, vous préférez la plage ou la forêt ? demanda Tonks à Remus, Severus et Sarah.

Rogue marmonna un vague « peu importe » et les autres restèrent silencieux.

-Oh, souriez un peu bon sang ! Elle donna un coup de coude à Severus qui se trouvait à coté d'elle.

-Comment veux-tu sourire alors qu'on est sur une île déserte avec plein de moldus arrogants ! Il regarda Sawyer.

-Vous allez pas recommencer avec votre drôle de langage ! s'exclama celui-ci.

Et puis vous êtes qui ? Vous avez dit qu'on en parlerait une fois sur l'île ! Alors répondez !

Rogue resta impassible et sortit lentement sa baguette sous le regard terrorisé de Sawyer qui recula de quelques pas.

-Ecoute moi bien euh…

-Sawyer…

-Ecoute moi bien Sawyer. Etant professeur dans une école de sorcellerie, j'ai l'habitude des gens comme toi. Alors si tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des oreilles de lapin rose ( whitangel ;) ou une queue de cochon, tu ferais bien de te calmer avec moi, dit Rogue calmement. Ok ?

Tonks se prépara à intervenir pour signaler qu'il n'avait plus leurs pouvoirs mais quand Rogue croisa son regard, elle compris que c'était du bluff. Sawyer ne savait pas qu'ils perdaient leurs pouvoirs et c'était une bonne chose.

Ce dernier n'avait pas détaché son regard de la baguette et n'avait presque pas pris attention à ce que venait de dire Rogue. Il avala sa salive et hocha lentement la tête.

Jack jubilait intérieurement de cette scène : l'arrogant Sawyer avait peur d'un bout de bois ! Il se retenait avec peine de rire car il savait que cela créerait une nouvelle dispute. Même Kate souriait mais Sawyer ne dit rien, le regard toujours fixé sur la baguette.

-Bon alors vous venez ? demanda Tonks. On va préparer notre petit campement car je sens que nous n'allons pas nous en aller tout de suite…

Elle ouvrit ainsi le pas vers la plage, suivi par Severus, Sarah et Remus.

Sawyer regarda Rogue partir… Il s'était fait deux nouveaux ennemis…

Il ne restait plus que Jack, Kate et lui sur la plage. Quand il reporta son regard sur les deux autres, il les vit en train de pouffer de rire.

-Ha mais c'est vraiment très drôle ! dit-il rageur. Vraiment très marrant ! Je suis écroulé de rire !

-Ne le prend pas mal, lui dit Kate écroulée de rire.

-Bon aller, salut, dit soudain Jack à Kate. Et ne fais pas trop de cauchemars pendant la nuit, ajouta-t-il à Sawyer. Il lui donna une tape dans le dos, prit son sac et partit vers la forêt.

-Rien que ta tête me fait cauchemarder, toubib ! lui cria Sawyer tandis qu'il s'en allait.

-Ca n'existe pas cauchemarder, lui signala Kate

-Et alors ? La prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin d'un dictionnaire, je ferais appelle à toi !

Il restèrent tout deux là, silencieux, en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre

-Bon, he ben…A la prochaine, fini par dire Sawyer. Il s'en alla en direction de son ancienne demeure.

Kate resta sur la plage et le regarda partir.

-Sawyer !

Il se retourna en continuant d'avancer.

-Contente de te revoir…

Il la regarda un moment et continua son chemin, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Kate prit la direction des cavernes, non sans avoir jeté un regard en arrière. Elle espérait que Sirius ne s'était pas aventuré trop loin sur la plage…

_

* * *

A un autre endroit sur la plage…_

Sirius était furieux. Ce type l'avait insulté et les autres l'avaient pris pour un gamin de cinq. Dès qu'il avait vu ce Sawyer, il avait tout de suite su à qui il avait à faire. Il donna un coup de pied dans un morceau de bois qui se trouvait près de lui. Et par dessus tout, il avait fallu que Servillus soit là…

Il se calma rapidement. Après tout, ce n'était que des présentations. Si seulement il avait sa baguette… Mais l'idée qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs pouvoir lui revint à l'esprit et il pensa à quelque chose. Peut-être que _ca_ il pouvait encore le faire… Il se transforma en gros chien noir. « Bingo ! » Au moins si ce moldu l'ennuie trop, il pourrait toujours le mordre…

Patmol continua à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un passage. Ce passage se dirigeait vers la forêt et de toute évidence quelqu'un l'avait créé. Il passa donc sa tête et y vit quelque chose… Une pierre sur un carré de terre retourné… Il se dit que ce n'était pas très prudent mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la raison. Et il s'infiltra dans ce passage.

Comparé aux autres endroits de l'île, il y avait de l'herbe et quelques buissons entourait l'endroit. Il reprit son apparence humaine et se rapprocha de la pierre. C'était une tombe. Une croix en bois avait été faite à la main et plantée à l'entrée du carré de terre. A coté se trouvait une pierre plate sur laquelle on avait tenté de graver quelque chose. L'écriture était maladroite mais il put quand même y lire ce qu'il faisait écrit.

_Ici repose Boone Carlyle,_

_Tu resteras à tout jamais dans nos cœurs._

_1978-2005 (1)_

Sirius s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur la pierre. Il ignorait qui était Boone, Kate ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Des fleurs sauvages avaient été posées sur le carré de terre retourné. De toute évidence, il était aimé…Une voix le tira de ses pensées.

-C'était mon frère…

Sirius se retourna et vit entre deux arbres une jolie blonde, avec un bouquet de fleur à la main

Sirius se releva.

Je suis navré… dit-il d'une petite voix

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être…

Elle avança et s'agenouilla à coté de Sirius. Elle prit les fleurs qui étaient déjà là et les remplaça par le bouquet qu'elle tenait en main.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Sirius et vous ?

-Shannon…

Ces yeux étaient rougis et des cernes étaient apparues en-dessous de ceux-ci, signe qu'elle manquait de sommeil.

-Vous êtes un des nouveaux qui sont arrivés ?

-Oui…

-Vous voulez savoir comment il est parti ? demanda-t-elle avec la même petite voix

-Seulement si vous voulez me le dire…

-Il est grimpé dans un avion qui se trouvait au-dessus d'une falaise…et l'avion lui est tombé dessus…

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient maintenant sur ses joues.

-Il était courageux et gentil et moi… je me conduisais comme une peste avec lui…

Elle s'était mise à sangloter. Sirius ne savait pas comment il pouvait la consoler. Il décida donc de tourner la conversation vers lui.

Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'épreuve à subir, même si toute ma famille est presque morte…

Je suis désolée, réussit-elle à articuler

-Moi je suis tout sauf ca. Ils me considéraient comme un étranger…Mon frère cadet, lui, était le chouchou de la famille. Moi je ne comptais pas. Mais un jour, mon frère c'est fait assassiné par Voldemort, celui pour qui il travaillait, un meurtrier. Il eu un sourire amer à cette pensée.

Shannon s'était arrêtée de pleurer et écoutait son histoire.

-Bien sur, il s'est passé plein d'autres choses entre temps. J'ai été treize ans en prison pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis… Et maintenant j'ai un filleul pour lequel je serais prêt à donner ma vie… Il soupira. Vous ne devriez pas vous promener toute seule avec ma cousine en liberté, ajouta-t-il. C'est une folle à lier, une évadée de prison…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Shannon

-Elle a torturé des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la boule et même pire…

-Merci

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir écouté…

-Ca fait toujours du bien d'en parler…

Elle se releva et essuya ses yeux d'un geste de la main.

-Vous non plus, vous ne devriez pas vous balader seul… _Les autres_ arrivent paraît-il…

-Oh je sais me défendre et je sais m'enfuir…

-Pas sans arme…

-Non comme ca…

Il se transforma en chien. Shannon poussa un cri de surprise et mit la main devant sa bouche.

Il se retransforma en humain.

-N'ayez pas peur, je suis un sorcier… Et il lui expliqua comment il était arrivé ici , comment fonctionnait son monde,…

Ils retournèrent aux cavernes et la, ils se séparèrent. Shannon alla retrouver Sayid qui l'accueillit avec un baiser. Sirius sourit en les voyant.

Je vais essayer de retrouver mes amis. Content d'avoir fait ta connaissance Shannon.

Il partit vers la plage, sous le regard de Sayid, en comptant bien retrouver les siens…

_Sur la plage_

Claire et Charlie étaient étendus sur le sable, avec le bébé qui reposait sur le ventre de sa mère. Ils avaient apporté leurs bagages dans les cavernes mais étaient retournés sur la plage. Ils ne risquaient rien étant donné que certains rescapés étaient eux aussi revenus sur la plage.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres mais notamment des « nouveaux ».

-Tu penses qu'on devrait leur faire confiance ?demanda Claire à Charlie

-Personnellement je pense que nous ne devons faire confiance à personne sur cette île et encore moins à ceux qui débarquent de je ne sais où…

-Tu me fais confiance ?

Charlie paru étonné par sa question.

-Oui, bien sur ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

-Parce que tu viens de me dire qu'on ne devait faire confiance à personne…

-Oui mais toi c'est différent…

-Et en quoi c'est différent ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que tu poses un peu trop de question, voilà.

Elle rigola.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es gêné de répondre ?

-Moi, gêné ? non, non … Et tu lui as trouvé un nom à tête-de-navet ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ca, Charlie. Je pensais à Aaron… Et ne change pas de sujet !

Je changeais pas de sujet…dit-il, pris au piège

Comme réponse, elle lui sourit.

-Bon d'accord je vais te le dire… Mais c'est parce que tu me prends par les sentiments…

-Quels sentiments ?

-Ben on est amis, non ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Ben voilà, t'as tout compris…

-Tu es aussi ami avec Jack et Hurley, signala-t-elle.

-Oui mais… Oh, ce que tu peux être têtue…

-Toi aussi…

Charlie prit le bébé sur le ventre de Claire et le posa dans le berceau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Je couche tête-de-navet…

-Aaron ! Maintenant c'est sur, je vais l'appeler Aaron…

Charlie regarda autour de lui.

-Il commence à faire noir. Je vais allumer un feu et on va se rapprocher des autres passagers… Ce sera plus prudent., dit-il

Il prit doucement le berceau dans lequel reposait Aaron et fit un signe de la tête à Claire.

-Aller, viens, on va aller par là…

Ils partirent un peu plus près des rescapés et Charlie alluma un feu. Après que Claire eut embrassé Aaron, ils se rassirent devant le feu.

Charlie regarda Claire. Elle est belle, pensa-t-il, et douce et gentille…

Il avait tellement envie de les protéger en ce moment, elle et Aaron. Si seulement il savait se protéger lui même… Elle était tout près de lui. Sa main était posée à quelque centimètre de lui. Il avait envie de lui prendre la main mais elle le considérait comme son ami… Et les amis ne font pas ce genre de chose…Peut-être que si après tout ? Il pensait avoir déjà vu des amis se tenir la main… « Ca c'était à l'école, Charlie », lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

« Oh et puis zut ! Si elle te repousse, elle te repousse. Au moins, tu auras eu le mérite d'avoir essayer… » Il leva sa main pour prendre la sienne mais à se même moment, quelqu'un les interpella. Charlie jura intérieurement et arrêta son geste.

-Excusez-moi... C'était Sirius. Vous n'auriez pas vu un groupe de personnes vêtues de capes passer par ici ? demanda-t-il

-Non, désolée, lui répondit Claire. Vous devriez aller voir par là, elle montra le camp d'un geste de la main, ou alors dans la forêt…

Je vous remercie gentille demoiselle, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres

-Mais de rien…

Charlie sentit une bouffée de jalousie monter en lui. Comment osait-il lui parler comme ca ? Il le regarda lentement s'éloigner…

-Charlie, ca ne va pas ? demanda Claire. Tu es tout rouge…

-Ha…euh…non tout va bien…dit-il hésitant. Il se força à sourire

Claire remarqua que son sourire n'était pas naturel. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Ils s'endormirent tout doucement, pensant l'un à l'autre…

_En lisière de forêt…_

Remus, Severus, Tonks et Sarah avaient finalement décidés de s'installer entre la forêt et la jungle. Ils s'en étaient donc retrouvé en lisière…

Ils installèrent donc leur petit coin en rassemblant divers objets qu'il avaient pu se procurer sur l'île.

-Alors, maintenant il faut allumer un feu, dit Tonks après avoir achevé son matelas de vêtements. Qui sait comment on s'y prend ?

Je pense que les moldus utilisent une machine pour faire ca, non ? suggéra Remus

-Tu devrais le savoir Tonks, étant donné que ton père est un moldu…dit Sarah

-Oui, c'est vrai je m'en rappelle mais je ne reviens plus sur le nom… Tricquet ? Fricquet ?

-De toute façon, ca n'a pas d'importance plus que de toute manière, on en a pas… dit Rogue qui prenait plutôt ce problème à la légère

-On a cas demander un fricquet à prêter…

-Oui. Tonks, vas-y, ordonna Rogue

-Et pourquoi ce serai moi la demandeuse de fricquet ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est le nom exacte. J'aurais l'air vraiment stupide si ce n'est pas le cas…

-Tu veux savoir les raisons ? De un, ton père est un moldu. De deux, tu es la seule habillée en moldu parmi nous. De trois, c'est toi qui a eu l'idée. Et de quatre, si tu as l'air vraiment ridicule, tu peux toujours changer de visage. Convaincue ?

Avec les arguments de Rogue, Tonks n'eut que le choix d'accepter.

Elle partit donc vers la plage près des autres passagers pour chercher un « fricquet ».

-Bon, en attendant, si on réfléchissait à un moyen de quitter l'île ? suggéra Sarah. On ne va pas rester ici le restant de nos jours…

-Récapitulons, dit Remus. Malefoy a été touché par on ne sait quel sort. Au même moment, il transplanait. Le retourneur de temps s'est brisé pendant cette fraction de seconde. Autrement dit, nous sommes remontés dans le temps tout en transplanant.

-Mais de combien de temps sommes-nous remontés ?

-Cela pourrait être de quelques heures, quelques semaines , quelques mois ou même quelques années…

-Quoi ! Ca voudrait dire qu'on est peut-être coincé ici pour quelques années ? s'exclama Rogue.

-Non je n'ai jamais dit ca, le rassura Remus. Mais il se peut que lorsque nous retournerons à Pré-au-Lard, on soit là quelques temps à l'avance ou en retard. Cela dépend de combien de temps nous sommes remontés…

-Mais les autres membres vont nous rechercher, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sarah, incertaine

Remus hocha négativement la tête.

-Il se peut même qu'il ne se rendent jamais compte que nous avons disparus…

Je comprends pas… marmonna Sarah

-Bon, je vais t'expliquer avec des dates. Nous étions en 2005. Imaginons que nous sommes revenus trois ans en arrière. J'ai dit imaginons, dit-il en voyant Sarah écarquiller les yeux. Donc ici, on est en 2002. Ok ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Nous restons un an sur l'île avant de partir, donc quand nous arrivons dans notre monde, nous sommes en 2003. Et en 2003, l'Ordre du phénix n'existait pas, Voldemort (Sarah et Rogue tressaillirent en entendant son nom) n'était pas là, Sirius venait de s'évader d'Azkaban et je donnais cours à Poudlard. Et nous devrions vivre pendant deux ans, en nous cachant sans cesse de nous-mêmes et des autres…

-Et en ce qui concerne nos pouvoirs ? Comment ce fait-il que nous les ayons perdu ?

-Cela dépend quel pouvoir… Tonks peut toujours transformer son visage mais je ne sais pas si Sirius sait se transformer en animagus. Si oui, seulement nos pouvoirs qui nécessitent notre baguette nous ont été enlevé…

-Ou alors seulement nos pouvoirs naturels sont restés comme on ne peut pas transplaner non plus. Pourtant il ne faut pas nécessairement une baguette pour transplaner…

-Severus a raison, Remus…dit Sarah

-Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Malefoy a réussi son Avada Kedavra ?

-Il ne l'a pas réussi. Sinon l'autre gugusse serait mort à l'heure qu'il est…

-Pour le transplanage, je pense tout simplement que cette île contient de la vieille magie qui nous empêche de transplaner…Comme Poudlard…

-C'est une île moldue, signala Sarah. Et puis ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que des sorciers vivent ici…

-Peut-être plus maintenant. Mais avant…

Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel chacun réfléchissait à leur situation.

Ce fut Sarah qui résuma tout :

Je pense qu'on s'est fourré dans un sacré pétrin…

_Quelque part sur l'île_

Tonks était sur la plage et cherchait quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir un briquet en sa possession. Il faisait noir et cela rendait la tâche plus difficile étant donné qu'elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle repensa aux paroles de Sirius qui disait qu'elle ne devait pas se balader seule avec Belatrix en liberté. Il pouvait toujours parler lui.

« Si tu as l'air vraiment ridicule, tu peux toujours changer de visage » Rogue et son humour...Elle frissonna. L'endroit où elle était n'était apparemment habité par personne. La seule lumière qui l'éclairait était celle de la lune, presque ronde. En tout cas, ce n'était pas très rassurant… Elle voulut faire demi-tour mais elle ne savait plus par où elle était venue.

« Calme-toi Tonks, tu venais de la lisière…Mais de quel côté ? »

Elle commença à paniquer. Elle entendit soudain un bruit venant des fourrés. Quelque chose bougeait… « Calme-toi Tonks, ce n'est qu'un animal, rien de plus… » Les buissons avaient recommencés a bouger mais cette foi si, un bruit étrange en sortait… Tonks recula de quelques pas toujours en fixant le buisson…

Quelque chose en sortit soudain mais elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ce que c'était car elle avait déjà pris les jambes à son coup. La chose s'était mise à lui courir après en faisant le même bruit qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Elle continua de courir mais elle chopa dans une racine et se retrouva couchée de tout son long sur le sol.

Elle vit ce qui la poursuivait : un sanglier ! Quand elle était tombée, l'animal avait continué sa course dans les buissons.

« Tu es vraiment une idiote Tonks ! Ce n'est qu'un cochon ! »

Elle se releva doucement en espérant apercevoir un signe de vie.

« Bingo ! » Elle voyait de la lumière entre les arbres. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et tomba sur une partie du campement. Un tente était à coté d'elle, isolée de toute. De la lumière en émanait, ce qui signifiait qu'elle pourrait trouver un « fricquet ».

Elle passa sa tête derrière la bâche et vit l'occupant de cet endroit : Sawyer. Sur quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait à peine sur l'île, il a fallu qu'elle tombe sur la plus désagréable. « Bon il est pas plus désagréable que Rogue, se dit-elle en voyant le bon côté des choses… »

Il dormait paisiblement allonger sur le dos, torse nu.

Tonks entra discrètement pour éviter de le réveiller. « Bon, il y a bien un fricquet ici quelque part… » Elle fouilla dans le tas d'objet qui se trouvait à terre… Si seulement elle savait à quoi ressemblait un fricquet…

« Non y en a pas là-dedans… » En se relevant, elle donna un coup de coude dans une bouteille d'alcool vide qui se trouvait sur un meuble apparemment construit sur l'île, qui fit tombé la bouteille au sol, la brisant en mile morceaux.

« Tonks, quelle maladroite tu fais ! »

Sawyer se réveilla en sursaut suite au bruit qu'il avait entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ! s'exclama-t-il

Je cherche après un fricquet, lui marmonna Tonks

-Un quoi ? s'étonna-t-il

-Un fricquet pour allumer le feu…

-Un briquet, la rectifia-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment ca s'appelle ! Et on t'a déjà dit que tu étais aussi discrète qu'un éléphant ?

Tonks prit une teinte rose vif à cette remarque. Pour qui se prenait-il de lui parler comme ca ?

Il eut un sourire narquois en la voyant rougir.

-Tiens, il prit le briquet qui se trouvait sur sa « table de chevet » et lui lança. Mais rapporte-le demain ! la menaça-t-il

Elle murmura un merci et sortit vite de la tente. Il avait encore fallu qu'elle se fasse remarquer.

Maintenant qu'elle avait le briquet, elle devait retourner au camp. Elle avala sa salive quand elle vit la forêt obscure qui se trouvait devant elle. Toutes sorte de bruits en sortaient.

« Bon courage Tonks. Ce n'est qu'une forêt…Une forêts très inquiétante… ».

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, puis se lança, tête baissée, dans la jungle maudite… Elle fit à peine quelques pas, qu'elle marcha sur quelque chose de mou et de dure à la fois. Elle ferma les yeux, redoutant ce qu'elle allait trouver…

Elle recula, prit le briquet dans sa poche et l'alluma…

_(1) L'histoire d'Harry Potter se passe normalement en 1994 mais j'ai changé les dates car alors ca allait être le bordel (déjà comme ca ca l'est;) Alors pour ceux qui l'ont remarqué, je l'ai fait exprès ;)_

_Fin de ce chapitre le prochain arrivera plus rapidement normalement:)_

_Reviews please;)_


	6. Longue nuitPartie 1

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_RAR_

_**Gaeriel palpatine: **Ben moi, cette idée m'es vraiment sortie d'un reve ! Mias tu ne ma pas dit si tu aimais ma fic:) voici le 6ème chapitre_

_**Milla:** J'ai répondu à tes reviews du coté Lost ;) Merci en tout cas elles me font vraiment plaisir:)_

**Note:**_ J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux partie car le chapitre est trop mlong et je ne veux pas faire patienter mes lecteurs_

**Longue nuit- Partie 1**

Remus se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait encore une fois de faire le même cauchemar, dans lequel il retrouvait son corps de loup-garou. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques semaines. Il rêvait, si on appelle ca rêver, qu'il courait dans une forêt, sans même s'arrêter pour prendre ses repères. Mais il en ignorait l'origine. Ce n'était pas la forêt interdite car elle était moins dense. Peut-être était-ce celle-ci ? C'était possible mais alors sur une autre partie de l'île … La forêt de ses songes était, pour le moins, inquiétante. Une légère brume flottait à quelques centimètres du sol recouvert de feuilles mortes. Les arbres eux-mêmes étaient terrifiants. Ils étaient nus, comme en hiver, et leurs formes ressemblaient à des mains crochues. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans cette forêt. Il entendait seulement le martèlement de ses griffes sur le sol. Et cette odeur… Une odeur de sang qui l'empêchait presque de respirer…

Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, en bas de son lit. Au départ, ses rêves étaient flous, mais avec le temps, ils devenaient de plus en plus réels. Signifiait-il que la pleine lune approchait ? Pourtant, les autres fois, il n'avait pas ce genre de visions. Il fallait qu'ils quittent l'île le plus rapidement possible. Il se souvenait qu'avant d'atterrir ici, la pleine lune était dans trois jours. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient remontés dans le temps, il ne connaissait pas le nouveau cycle lunaire. Et Remus doutait que l'un des rescapés en possède un calendrier… De plus, il n'avait pas de potion Tue-Loup avec lui.

Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Sarah aussi s'était endormie et Severus était assis, pensif. Tonks n'était toujours pas rentrée…

- Quelle heure est-il ? chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Sarah.

- Pas la moindre idée, lui répondit Rogue. Mais ca fait environ une demi-heure que tu t'es endormi…

- Où est Tonks ? demanda-t-il, inquiet

- Pas encore revenue… Mais tu la connais Lupin, elle est sûrement restée au camp car elle avait trop peur de se perdre au retour

- En espérant qu'elle y soit arrivée…

Remus ferma les yeux. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et son instinct de loup-garou ne le trompait jamais. Il soupira et s'enfuit le visage dans les mains. Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué…

Severus avait remarqué son comportement mais ne dit rien. Il savait que sa lycanthropie y était pour quelque chose. Malheureusement, il ne possédait, lui non plus, de potion Tue-Loup. Et s'il se transformait sur l'île ? Tout le monde paniquerait et il n'y aurait aucun endroit ou se cacher… Et si un moldu se faisait mordre, ils seraient dans un sacré pétrin… Il regarda Sarah dormir tranquillement. Elle était jeune et suivait des études de médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Comme ca, si jamais Lupin blessait quelqu'un, elle pourrait toujours le soigner. Severus sentit quelques gouttelettes lui tomber sur le visage. Et puis, sans aucun autre signe avant-coureur, il se mit à tomber des cordes. La pluie réveilla instantanément Sarah qui s'abrita en dessous d'un arbre. Les deux autres en firent de même.

- Il faudra penser à acheter un parapluie, dit Sarah

- J'espère que Tonks à trouvé un bon abri, cria Remus par-dessus le bruit de la pluie.

Quelque part dans la jungle…e 

Tonks alluma le briquet… Elle garda tout de même les yeux fermés par peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles, elle entendait seulement les son cœur battre. Elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les paupières. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle se mit la main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Une femme était allongée à terre, morte. Ses yeux bruns étaient grands ouverts et un filait de sang coulait sur son visage. Ses cheveux emmêlés, bruns également, étaient étalés sur le sol. Tonks referma les yeux. Elle espérait que, quand elle les rouvrirait, le cadavre aurait disparu. Mais, bien évidemment, il n'en fit rien. Il se mit soudain à pleuvoir. Une pluie froide et fine qui glaçait le sang.

Tonks réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Elle était seule, au milieu de la jungle et elle ignorait le chemin à suivre pour retrouver ses compagnons sorciers. « Pourquoi fallait-il que ca tombe sur moi ? La jungle était immense et il a fallu que je tombe probablement sur le seul cadavre de l'île… » Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ferait si cette situation se produisait dans le monde magique car, après tout, elle était auror. « Je transplanerais directement au ministère de la magie… »

Bon, alors, il fallait prévenir quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Pas le campement entier, se serait la panique totale, surtout si c'était quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Quand elle avait discuté avec Kate, celle-ci lui avait parler d'un médecin, qui semblait être le leader du groupe.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Jack ? Oui elle pensait que c'était ca. Mais elle ignorait où il se trouvait. Peut-être que Sawyer le savait ? Sûrement…

Elle fit donc demi-tour et se dirigea vers la tente de celui-ci.

Il n'était pas très facile de courir dans la boue, d'autant plus que l'eau s'infiltrait dans tout les endroits possibles.

Elle arriva enfin à la tente. Elle passa sa tête à travers la bâche et vit que Sawyer ne dormait pas. Il était assis sur le bord de on lit et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il ne remarqua l'arrivée de Tonks.

- Euh…fit-elle pour signaler sa présence

Sawyer releva soudainement la tête et quand il la vit, il se remit la tête dans les mains

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? marmonna-t-il. Si tu veux passer la nuit avec moi, tu peux bien ma jolie, il suffisait de demander…

Tonks rougit mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Je cherche Jack… Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Comme tu peux le constater, Saint-Doc n'est pas ici. Il est sans doute avec Tâche-de-rousseur, en train de faire…des choses…

- Et où est Tâche-de-rousseur ?

- Avec Jack…

Elle comprit qu'il se foutait d'elle et se prépara à sortir mais il la retint.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Parce que… Avec ça, elle avait presque oublier pourquoi elle cherchait Jack mais tout lui revint immédiatement en mémoire.

- Parce que, répéta-t-il

Elle hésita à lui dire.

- Parce que j'ai trouvé le cadavre d'une femme pas loin d'ici dans la forêt, dit-elle d'une traite.

- Le cadavre d'une femme…répéta-t-il pour bien enregistrer l'information. Où ça ? dit-il brusquement.

- Je viens de le dire ! Pas loin d'ici, dans la forêt

Il se leva brusquement, mit sa chemise et prit son sac-à-dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-il simplement.

Il prit une couverture, une lampe de poche, quelques fruits, une bouteille d'eau et fourra tout dans son sac. Une fois qu'il eu tout préparer, il sortirent de la tente. Il pleuvait toujours et le sol était encore plus boueux.

- Alors, il est où ce corps ? Il devait crier pour se faire entendre tellement la pluie était forte.

- Euh... On ne devrait pas prévenir quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Euh… oui.

A vrai dire non, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance mais elle n'allait pas le lui cracher à la figure.

- Alors, il est où ? répéta-t-il

- Par là…

Et elle partit dans la forêt, suivie de Sawyer, pour retrouver le cadavre. Tout compte fait, elle était contente que ce soit lui qui l'ai accompagnée et pas Jack. C'était parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas Jack et elle ne voulait pas s'imposer. Mais pourtant, elle ne connaissait pas plus Sawyer…

Pourquoi rougissait-elle quand il lui faisait une remarque ? Rogue aussi se foutait d'elle quelques fois mais elle ne réagissait pas ainsi… Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car elle remarqua qu'ils étaient presque arrivés… Elle s'arrêta soudain de courir et Sawyer manqua de lui foncer dedans.

- Tu sais pas prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ?

Elle rougit de nouveau et le regarda. Ses cheveux châtains blonds étaient mouillés ainsi que sa chemise qui lui collait à la peau, laissant apercevoir son torse musclé. Elle le fixa un moment mais quand il croisa son regard, elle revint à la réalité.

- Et elle ressemblait à quoi ? La femme… demanda-t-il

- Je ne la connaissait pas, elle avait de long cheveux bruns et elle avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine…

Sawyer chercha dans ses souvenirs. A part Kate, il ne connaissait personne qui avait les cheveux bruns… Ha si, Rousseau…

- Est-ce qu'elle était armée ?

- Armée ? répéta Tonks, confuse.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait un flingue ? s'impatienta Sawyer. Ce que tu peux être lente à comprendre !

Tonks rougit pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes. Elle ignorait ce qu'était un flingue.

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, marmonna-t-elle, gênée

Sawyer soupira. Décidément, ces sorciers étaient définitivement bizarres…

- C'est un objet avec lequel tu peux tuer des gens et…

- Comme une baguette ?

- Quoi ? Vous pouvez tuer avec ce bout de bois !

- Le sort que Malefoy t'a lancé était mortel…

- Comment tu sais que quelqu'un m'a lancé un sort ? s'étonna-t-il

- Parce que Remus m'a tout expliqué…

- C'est vrai qu'une baguette est beaucoup plus discrète qu'un flingue…

- Elle était ici, je pense…

- De quoi ? La baguette ?

- Non, le corps…

Ils se mirent à chercher après la moindre trace, le moindre signe… Tonks écarta plusieurs buissons mais ne trouva toujours pas le corps.

- Il devrait y avoir des traces si on l'a enlevée…

- Ca y est, on a un zombie sur l'île, ironisa Sawyer.

La pluie s'était un peu calmée depuis leur arrivée.

Tonks continuais de regarder le sol… Elle n'avait quand même pas rêver ?

- Y a personne, dit Sawyer . On reprendra les recherches demain…

- Non, elle n'a pas disparu… C'est impossible…

- On t'a pas dit que tout était possible sur cette île ? Comme des sorciers qui tombent du ciel…

- Si, on me l'a dit…

La pluie doubla d'intensité et un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer. Il pleut trop, on ne voit plus rien, l'eau est glacial, il commence à tonner et y a un zombie en liberté !

- Y a pas de zombie ! cria-t-elle.

Sawyer avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer de chercher dans ses conditions. Et rester en pleine forêt quand il tonne n'est pas très prudent. Déjà se balader à deux, pendant la nuit, sans prévenir personne ne l'est pas. Ils devaient rentrer. Il y eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre.

Ils restèrent tout les deux silencieux. Quelque chose avait attiré leur attention. Un bruit. Non, c'était plutôt des murmures. Des gens chuchotaient entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tonks, paniquée

Sawyer resta silencieux. Les murmures devinrent plus forts, plus audibles mais ce qu'ils disaient était incompréhensible… Ils se tirent soudain, laissant place à une sorte de grognement. Les arbres se mirent aussitôt à bouger, déracinés par quelque chose d'énorme… De toute évidence, la chose se dirigeait vers eux…

- Cours, murmura Sawyer à Tonks. Cours ! cria-t-il plus fort.

Tonks ne se le fit pas répéter une troisième fois et prit la fuite, Sawyer à ses talons. Elle ignorait où elle allait mais elle s'en fichait totalement. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était de courir le plus loin possible du monstre, du froid, de la peur… Il faisait noir et elle ne voyait rien à plus d'un mètre. Elle avait juste le temps d'éviter les obstacles quand elle les voyait apparaître. Sawyer la dépassa rapidement. Elle était essoufflée, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de courir aussi longtemps.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au visage à cause de la pluie. Sawyer avait disparu de son champ de vision. Maintenant elle était seule, au milieu de la jungle, sans couverture, sans boissons, sans nourriture, perdue.

En tout cas, le monstre avait arrêté de la suivre. Elle continua d'avancer en espérant retrouver Sawyer mais rien n'y fit. Elle avait froid, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et elle était épuisée. Tout ces éléments, ajoutés au bruit de la pluie, firent qu'elle n'entendit personne arriver derrière elle…

Tonks s'écroula alors dans la boue, assommée…

Aux cavernes… 

Jack était allongé, il se remémorait les événements de la journée… Il avait du mal à croire que ces gens étaient des sorciers. Pourtant, Michael était sur de lui quand il avait dit qu'une lumière verte était sortie, comme par magie, d'un bout de bois… Mais il n'y avait rien de rationnel là-dedans…

Ces pensée se tournèrent vers Rousseau. Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis que celle-ci leur avait parlé de dynamite et des autres… Peut-être qu'elle se foutait complètement d'eux ? Que les autres n'avait jamais existé ? « Tu te poses trop de questions Jack … » Il pleuvait toujours. Un coup de tonnerre retentit au loin.

Un des sorciers était assis contre la parois. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Il regardait droit devant lui, lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

Non loin de lui dormaient Sayid et Shannon. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. jack sourit en les voyant, ils étaient tellement mignons comme ca…

Il soupira et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la source pour boire un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul. Certains rescapés étaient assis et regardaient la pluie tomber ou étaient perdus dans leurs pensées.

Il faisait calme dans le camp. On entendait seulement le martèlement de la pluie contre le sol et, de temps en temps, un coup de tonnerre retentissait au loin.

Jack regarda l'heure. Presque minuit. Il sentait que la nuit allait être longue…

Il regarda Kate un moment. Elle au moins, elle arrivait à dormir. Kate était allongée sur le dos, sa poitrine se relevant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration. Sa couverture était à terre. Jack se rapprocha d'elle et la remit sur ses épaules.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, dit-elle souriante, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je pensais que c'était Sawyer, plaisanta-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

- Bien joué, mais il dort sur la plage…

- C'était une plaisanterie, Jack…

- Toi non plus , tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? l'interrompit Jack, qui ne voulait pas créer une nouvelle dispute à propos de Sawyer.

- Non… Toute cette histoire de gars qui tombent du ciel me stresse…

- Pourtant tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec eux, non ?

- Ecoute, j'ai eu le temps de discuter quelques minutes avec Tonks et Sirius mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec eux. Ils sont….bizarres.

- C'est vrai qu'ils sont un peu étranges… Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de les connaître…

- Mais j'ai quand même appris quelques petites choses avec eux. Maintenant je sais ce que veut dire moldu, sortilège impardonnable, animagus et métamorphomage.

Jack s'assit à côté d'elle. Il avait envie de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Et comment va Claire ? Avec son bébé. Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il

- Elle va l'appeler Aaron. Et ne t'en fait pas, Charlie s'occupe bien d'elle, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, c'est vrai…admit-il. Et le bébé a l'air d'être en bonne santé…

Ils se tirent et regardèrent tout deux Shannon et Sayid.

- Ils sont mignons…chuchota Kate

- Ils s'aiment…

Jack regarda Kate et lui sourit.

- Quoi ? demanda celle-ci

- Rien, je me posais juste une question…

- Laquelle ?

- Rien je te dis, dit-il souriant

- Si !

- Bon d'accord. Je me demandais si tu étais mariée ou fiancée ou…

- En clair, tu veux savoir si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie, c'est ca ? l'interrompit-elle

- Oui c'est un peu ca…avoua-t-il. Je pense que je ne t'ai jamais posé la question…

- Et bien non, je n'ai personne. J'avais quelqu'un mais… Elle soupira. Et toi ?

- Moi non plus…

Il eut un éclair suivit de prêt par un violent coup de tonnerre. La plupart des gens se réveillèrent.

- C'est la première fois qu'il tonne depuis qu'on est arrivé, remarqua Jack.

- Oui et l'orage a l'air de se rapprocher…

D'autres éclairs illuminèrent le ciel et la pluie fut remplacée par des grêles. Sayid et Shannon, qui s'étaient réveillés, vinrent s'asseoir près de Jack et Kate.

- Bon sang, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois un temps comme ca, dit Sayid. Un moment il crève de chaud et il y a du soleil et la seconde d'après, il drache et il tonne !

- En tout cas, je plaint ceux qui sont sur la plage, dit Kate

Il y eut un violent coup de vent qui emporta l'une des bâches une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

- Regardez ! s'écria Michael, en montrant la forêt.

Tout le monde se tut et se mit à scruter la forêt. Kate se demanda ce qu'il y avait mais à peine s'était-elle poser la question que la réponse lui vint.

Une grosse silhouette noire se dirigeait vers eux. On aurait dit un ours mais ce fut un énorme chien noir qui fit son apparition. Vince se mit aussitôt à aboyer et se prépara à sauter sur l'intrus mais Michael le retint. Le gros canidé noir se dirigea vers Kate qui recula de quelques pas. Le chien s'assit en face d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux en remuant la queue. Shannon avait compris de qui il s'agissait

- Sirius ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sirius ? répéta Kate

Pour toute réponse, Patmol aboya.

- Quel est ce chien ? s'étonna Jack

Tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur la bête. Shannon se pressa d'intervenir.

- C'est bon ce chien est à moi. Je l'ai trouver dans la jungle. Il appartenait à un des passager et s'était enfuit dans la jungle après le crash. Il avait un collier expliqua-t-elle.

Les gens restèrent perplexes.

- Vous avez entendu ? intervint Sayid.

Les rescapés détournèrent aussitôt la tête et se remirent à leurs occupations. Patmol se secoua, éclaboussant Jack, Sayid, Kate et Shannon au passage.

- Attend , tu veux dire que cet animal est Sirius ? demanda Kate à Shannon

- Oui, c'est un sorcier, il sait se transformer en chien, expliqua-t-elle. Elle lui caressa la tête.

- Je savais que c'était un sorcier mais j'ignorais qu'il savait se transformer en chien, dit Kate.

Sirius se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, fit basculer Shannon à terre et lui lécha le visage.

- Sirius, arrête ! dit-elle en riant.

Sayid sourit : c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire depuis la mort de son frère. Jack s'était assis à l'écart et regardait Patmol faire des pitreries devant les filles. Sayid le rejoint.

- Tu as réfléchis pour la trappe ?

- Je n'ai pas à réfléchir. Et puis comment veux-tu qu'on l'ouvre ? On a plus eu de nouvelle de Rousseau depuis qu'elle nous a parlé de dynamite…

- Je sais. Locke aussi a disparu depuis que les « nouveaux » sont arrivés…

- Je ne m'en fait pas pour Locke… répondit sombrement Jack

- C'est peut-être le seul qui sera capable de nous faire quitter l'île…

- Locke n'a pas envie de quitter l'île…

- Je sais. C'est lui qui m'a assommé quand on avait essayé de capter le signal de détresse…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Jack. Il se leva.

- Non, Jack ! Ses arguments étaient convainquants, crois-moi… Et si quelqu'un doit parler à Locke, ce sera moi…

Jack acquiesça.

- Comme tu veux…

Ils regardèrent Patmol qui courait après sa propre queue sous les éclats de rire de Kate et Shannon. Sayid sourit mais Jack resta impassible.

- Alors ? Jaloux ? lui demanda Sayid

- De quoi tu parles ? répondit aussitôt Jack

- Arrête, ricana Sayid, tu sais très bien de quoi je parles…

Jack ne répondit pas. Il continuait de regarder Kate.

Sayid se leva et en partant, il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Jack.

- Tu devrais lui dire… Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à ta place…

Jack médita sur les dernières paroles de Sayid… C'est vrai qu'un jour, il faudrait le lui dire…

_Fin de la première partie de ce chapitre. Le prochain arrivera en fonction du nombre de reviews (oui je sais je suis ch... avec mes reviews;) J'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui a été très dur à écrire :)_


	7. Longue nuit Partie2

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**légion:l'êtranger: **Contente que tu aimes ma fic En ce qui concerne le monstre de l'île, il y a bien une créature magique mais ce n'est pas ce qui a poursuivit Tonks et Sawyer. Il y a aussi autre chose que tu site dans ta review mais je vais pas le dire Et pour Walt c'est vrai que l'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais dans ma fic c'est un simple moldu:) Merci pour ta review!_

_**Snapye: **Wah Rogue aussi est mon perso préféré! Les fans se rencontre lol Rassure-toi il aura un role plus important dans le prochain chapitre, patiente. Ce que je compte faire c'est un chapitre plus ou moins basé sur un personnage et le prochain est sur Rogue et après ce sera...mystère! Contente que tu aimes ma fic, merci beaucoup pour ta review:)_

_**Note: **Le début de ce chapitre est baclé, je sais Disons que j'étais en manque d'inspiration ce jour la et que, il me fallait absolument une scène où on montre les survivants sur la plage. Voilou sinon la fin, je trouve que ca va, enfin à vous de dire;)_

**Longue nuit – Partie 2**

Claire, Charlie et le petit Aaron s'étaient réveillés en sursaut lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Ils s'étaient réfugiés avec les autres rescapés en dessous des arbres ou des débris de l'avion. Sun et Jin, qui étaient revenus de leur balade sur la plage, étaient à leurs cotés en dessous d'un bout d'aile de l'engin. C'était la première fois que le temps changeait à ce point. Il faisait chaud et puis tout d'un coup, l'atmosphère s'était refroidi et avait laisser place à une pluie fine et glaciale. Il s'était mis à tonner et à grêler quelques minutes plus tard. Et puis la pluie était revenue. Claire essayait tant bien que mal, de calmer le petit Aaron qui semblait avoir peur de l'orage. Les coups de vent répétés recouvraient les passagers de sable fin.

- On aurait du retourner aux cavernes ! réussit à articuler Charlie malgré tout le bruit environnant. Il faut protéger tête-de-navet du sable !

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire, Charlie ! Et il s'appelle Aaron !

- Tio che ma to kesouk ignok ! cria Jin

- Jin a raison, il faut aller aux grottes ! Sinon on sera ensevelis si la tempête ne s'arrête pas ! dit Sun

- Non, je n'irais pas dehors avec Aaron !

- Claire… Il faut aller aux cavernes, l'endroit est mieux protégé… Il suffira que tu tiennes ton bébé bien fort contre toi, pour empêcher le sable d'aller dans sa figure… lui expliqua Charlie

- Je sais Charlie…

Charlie aida Claire à envelopper Aaron dans une couverture, pour le protéger de la pluie et du vent.

- Je vais passer devant, dit Charlie. Jin et Sun seront derrière toi. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à crier. Vous êtes prêt ?

Les coréens et Claire acquiescèrent.

- Alors on y va ! Et Charlie se lança en plein dans la tempête, suivit de Claire, Jin et Sun.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de retourner dans les cavernes. La plupart des gens couraient en luttant contre le temps afin d'y retourner. En quelques secondes, ils atteignirent la forêt. Ils venaient de passer le plus dur. Le pire était que le vent soufflait contre eux donc, il était beaucoup plus difficile d'avancer , comme ils se ramassaient la pluie en pleine figure. Claire essayait de protéger du mieux qu'elle pouvait son bébé de l'eau. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes dans la boue qui s'était créée, puis arrivèrent aux cavernes.

Jack, qui était sur le point de s'assoupir, se leva d'un bond en les voyant arriver et se dirigea vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- La tempête, voilà ce qu'il se passe, lui répondit Charlie d'un ton évident. La drache nous est tombée dessus d'un coup. Après, il s'est mis a grêler et… c'est quoi ce chien ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Sirius le regarder en remuant la queue.

- Shannon l'a trouvé, il était à bord de l'avion et vivait dans la jungle, expliqua Kate qui les avait rejoint. Il n'y a que vous ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Non, les autres vont arriver… Les autres passagers ! ajouta-t-il en voyant Jack sur le point d'intervenir. Et toi ca va ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Claire.

Elle acquiesça, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et Aaron va bien aussi…

Jack et Kate sourirent en voyant le bébé gazouiller dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bon alors on va vous laisser, on va trouver un coin où s'installer, dit Charlie en prenant Claire par le bras.

- Il est beau… dit Kate, rêveuse tandis qu'elle regardait Charlie et Claire s'en aller.

- Moi je trouve pas vraiment, il a juste une tête de rockeur…

- Je parlais du bébé, idiot ! dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude

- Je sais… C'était une plaisanterie, Kate…

Ils se regardèrent et rirent tout les deux.

Les autres rescapés arrivèrent juste après Claire et Charlie, trempés jusqu'aux os.

Charlie emmena Claire dans un coin, à l'abris du mauvais temps. Il installa une couverture à terre et le berceau d'Aaron. Il prit ce dernier des mains de sa mère et le posa dedans.

- Voilà, dit-il, une fois le travail terminé.

- Tu sais Charlie, dit Claire, tu dois en avoir marre de toujours t'occuper de moi. Je sais me débrouiller seule… Je veux dire par là que…tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ca pour moi, acheva-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non Claire, ca ne me dérange surtout pas, lui répondit-il précipitamment. Je fais ca par volonté et pas parce que je me sens obligé de le faire… C'est parce que…

Claire sourit, il était vraiment adorable.

- Parce que quoi ? demanda-t-elle

- Parce que je t'aime…bien, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Aller, tu ferais mieux de te reposer… Il fait tard…

- Merci, Charlie, chuchota-t-elle

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'être occuper de moi et d'être si gentil…

Charlie rougit. Elle sourit.

- Pas de quoi…dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Il avait tellement envie de lui dire maintenant. Lui dire qu'il les aimait, elle et Aaron. Lui dire qu'il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient heureux. Lui dire qu'il les protégerait, quoi qu'il arrive… Mais il abandonna vite cette idée. Il n'en n'aurait jamais le courage.

- Bonne nuit… lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

_

* * *

Quelque part…_

Tonks flottait dans une espèce de brouillard. Elle venait de sortir de l'inconscience mais gardait les yeux fermés. Elle ignorait où elle était. En tout cas, elle était à l'abris de la pluie. Chaque membre de son corps lui faisait mal. Elle essaya de se rappeler se qu'il s'était passer. Un monstre, elle s'était enfuie, elle était fatiguée, on l'avait assommée. Elle sentit soudain une vive douleur derrière son crâne. Quelqu'un l'avait enveloppée dans une couverture et avait placé quelque chose derrière sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Elle compta un moment se rendormir mais une voix la tira de ses pensées.

- Tonks…Tonks…

Une voix lointaine… Elle sentit une main se poser sur son front comme pour prendre sa température.

- Où suis-je ? parvint-elle à articuler.

- Quelque part au milieu de la jungle…lui répondit la voix

Elle se résolu à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou et tournait autour d'elle. Elle se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir une deuxième fois…

- Tonks !

On lui lança de l'eau sur le visage. Elle reprit ses esprits et ouvrit grand les yeux. Sawyer était penché à quelques centimètres au dessus de son visage.

- Ca va ?demanda-t-il

Tonks se redressa immédiatement, repoussa Sawyer de toutes ses forces, avant de se recoucher suite à la douleur derrière son crâne.

- Aie, gémit-elle

- Et voilà comment on est remercié ! s'exclama Sawyer en se relevant. Je te trouve évanouie, je te soigne et je te met à l'abri, et c'est tout ce que j'ai en retour !

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de te pencher comme ca ! dit-elle en grimaçant de douleur. Il fait toujours nuit ? demanda-t-elle bêtement

- Ca se voit à ce point là? ironisa-t-il

- Où est Remus ?

- Qui ? Le clodo ?

- Non, le loup-garou… Celui avec des cheveux châtains…

Elle se plaqua les mains sur la bouche, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Sawyer fronça les sourcils.

- Le loup quoi ? demanda-t-il

- Euh… le loup-garou… c'est son surnom. On l'appelle comme ca…euh… parce que… il a des poils partout ! finit-elle en faisant un grand signe avec ses bras

Sawyer la regarda bouche bée.

- Euh… Tu es sur que ca va ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

- Oui ca va très bien, dit Tonks d'un air euphorique.

Elle regarda les alentours. Ils étaient installés à coté de bambous et un arbre les protégeait de la pluie. Sawyer prit son sac à dos et en sortit quelques fruits et une bouteille d'eau. Tonks le regarda faire.

- Il vaut mieux être prévoyant, dit-il en voyant son regard. Tu en veux, dit-il en lui présentant les fruits et la bouteille.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant une mangue.

- D'habitude c'est pas mon genre… dit-il en la regardant manger.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

- De donner des trucs aux autres…dit-il simplement.

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

- Disons, que c'est parce que je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver avec des oreilles de lapin rose, dit-il avec un sourire. Et tu lui dira que j'ai été gentil avec toi, hein ? ajouta-t-il, incertain.

- Pas de problème, marmonna-t-elle. Mais bon, Rogue s'en fou un peu de moi… Tout ce qui compte, c'est sa petite personne. Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe, je ne le vois pas souvent, sauf lors des réunions… Il est pas très sociable, tout ses élèves le déteste, sauf les serpentards…

- Bien, mais maintenant tu vas me dire c'est quoi serpentard ? Et moldu ?

- Ce sont des trucs de notre monde. En Angleterre, il y a une grande école de sorcellerie : Poudlard. Quand les petits sorciers atteignent l'âge de 11 ans, ils reçoivent une lettre du directeur de l'école leur souhaitant, en quelque sorte, la bienvenue. Ils ont également une liste de fourniture scolaire qu'ils doivent acheter au chemin de Traverse, un endroit magique. Une fois à Poudlard, ils sont répartis dans quatre maisons, en fonction de leurs qualités : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Et moldu, c'est comme ca qu'on appelle ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Les gens comme toi, expliqua-t-elle.

Sawyer hocha la tête.

- C'est bizarre votre truc… Nous on va à l'école de trois jusque seize ans et après on choisit notre boulot… On est pas « répartis » dans différents trucs. Et si je comprend bien, vous, les sorciers, vous commencez l'école à 11 ans ?

Tonks acquiesça.

- Alors ca c'est trop cool ! Ca doit être bien d'être un sorcier, tout compte fait…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Il en sortit une montre.

- Minuit quart…Je sens que la nuit va être longue…Il frissonna. Et glaciale aussi, ajouta-t-il.

- On devrait peut-être allumer un feu, suggéra Tonks

- J'aimerais bien mais, vois-tu, c'est toi qui a mon briquet…

- Ha oui… Elle fouilla dans sa poche et lui lança. Elle soupira. Si seulement je n'avais pas proposer d'allumer un feu, je n'aurais pas du aller chercher un briquet. Et si je n'avais pas du aller chercher un briquet, je ne serais jamais tomber sur le cadavre… Ce qui me conduit à « c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe »…

- Voyons le bon côté des choses…Il fit mine de réfléchir. On a fait connaissance et…en fait je pense que c'est la seule chose positive…Bon alors…

Il ramassa quelques bouts de bois qui traînaient par là et les plaça au milieu d'eux deux.

- Espérons que ca va prendre avec la pluie…

Il tenta à mainte reprise d'allumer le feu mais rien n'y fit.

- Bon sorcière, si t'as des pouvoirs, c'est le moment de les utiliser…

- C'est interdit devant les moldus, expliqua-t-elle

- Tu peux pas faire une exception ?

- Non, c'est punissable par la loi, mentit-elle.

En fait non, ce n'était pas punissable sauf si c'était dans des cas extrêmes, comme devant une foule, par exemple. La véritable raison était, bien entendu, qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

- Ok. Mais on aura pas de feu alors…

Il s'allongea alors à terre pour dormir et fouilla encore dans son sac. Tonks ne vit pas ce qu'il en tira. Sawyer prit le briquet et alluma une cigarette. Tonks le regarda faire. Elle avait déjà vu plein de moldu faire la même chose. Certains sorciers fumaient aussi, mais c'était beaucoup moins répandu.

- Pourquoi tu fumes ? Ca t'abîme la santé…

- Je sais mais j'en ai rien à foutre…

- Il pleut toujours ici ? Demanda Tonks qui voulait engager la conversation.

- De temps en temps mais seulement quelques minutes…

- Et comment ca ce fait qu'il a grêler ? On est bien sur une île tropical, non ?

- On sait pas où ce qu'on est, ma jolie. Mais s'il y a des ours polaire, alors pourquoi pas des grêles ?

- Il y a des ours polaires ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu me l'as pas demandé…

- C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est la première chose qu'on demande en arrivant sur une île déserte, dit-elle ironiquement.

- Non, mais tu aurais pu demander ce qu'il y avait sur cette île…

- Qu'est-ce qui nous poursuivait, tantôt ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être un ours…

- Un ours qui déracinait les arbres ? dit-elle, amusée.

- Y a bien des sangliers qui m'en veulent à mort. Alors pourquoi pas des ours qui déracinent les arbres ?

Tonks rigola.

- Quoi, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle…dit-il, énervé.

Elle continua de rire.

- Pourquoi des sanglier t'en voudraient-ils à mort ? C'est que des cochons…

- Vas-y, rigole ! De toute façon personne me prend au sérieux sur cette foutue île ! Moi je retourne au camp !

Voyant qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de rire, il prit ses affaires et partit sous la pluie, furieux. Tonks arrêta aussitôt de rigoler.

- Et attend, tu ne vas pas me laisser là ! Reviens ! Sawyer ! Oh et puis zut ! Il est hors de question que j'aille là-dedans…

Elle soupira et se rassit par terre. « Tonks, tu es vraiment très douée… Et puis c'est sa faute s'il est aussi susceptible… » Elle se frotta la tête, elle avait toujours mal. Elle était presque convaincue que c'était Belatrix qui l'avait assommée ; après tout, elle l'avait déjà fait une fois. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tuée ? Etait-ce elle qui avait tuer la femme ? Mais comment ? La magie ne fonctionnait pas sur l'île…A la façon moldue alors…C'était la seule solution plausible…

Elle écoutait à présent le martèlement de la pluie sur le sol… Et les bruits inquiétants de la forêt… Et s'il arrivait malheur à Sawyer ? « Il l'aurait bien mérité… » Avec Belatrix dans les parages…

Il fallait qu'elle parte à la recherche des autres sorciers mais rien que l'idée de se lancer seule dans la forêt la terrifiait. « Mais attend, ce n'est pas toi qui peut aller les chercher mais quelque chose d'autre… » Elle venait d'avoir une idée. Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette.« Espérons que ca marche… ».Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le moment le plus heureux de sa vie et cria l'incantation :

- Spero Patronum !

Une fumée argentée difforme sortit du bout de sa baguette.

- Va chercher Remus, ordonna-t-elle à la fumée. Cet celle-ci disparue aussitôt à travers les arbres, obéissant à l'ordre de Tonks. « Maintenant, y a plus qu'a espérer que le patronus soit assez fort pour arriver jusqu'au bout… » Elle regarda tristement l'endroit où s'était enfui son patronus, elle aurait bien aimé avoir de la compagnie…

_

* * *

Au campement des sorciers…_

Sarah, Remus et Severus étaient toujours en-dessous des arbres, pour s'abriter de la terrible tempête qui venait de toucher l'île il y a de cela quelques heures.

Remus et Sarah s'inquiétaient pour Tonks mais Rogue n'en avait, à priori, rien à faire. A chaque fois que Remus proposait d'aller la chercher, Severus le remballait en disant qu'elle était juste trop froussarde pour avoir osé revenir. Ils n'avaient, avec cela toujours pas de feu et leurs affaires étaient complètement trempées. Certes, la pluie c'était un peu calmée mais le vent, lui, augmentait d'intensité et emportait toutes les couvertures ou autre chose capable de prendre le vent. Remus et Severus avaient donc du courir après les draps qui s'envolaient au moindre courant d'air. Il était très difficile de vivre sur une île sans magie, comme l'avaient remarqué nos trois sorciers à leurs dépends. Ils décidèrent donc, après un certain temps de réflexion, de s'asseoir sur leurs affaires afin d'empêcher qu'elles ne s'envolent.

- Je me demande comment ces moldus ont réussi à vivre un mois sur cette île ! cria Rogue, sa voix étouffée par le vent.

- Ils ne t'avaient pas avec…murmura Sarah à Remus qui ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- Si Sirius était là…

- Ne termine même pas ta phrase, Lupin ! l'interrompit Rogue. Comme si on avait pas suffisamment de problème avec ce vent…

- Sarah, tu veux bien tenir mes affaires deux secondes, s'il te plaît ?

Elle acquiesça tandis que Remus se levait pour rejoindre Rogue.

- Severus, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas de la potion Tue-Loup avec toi ? chuchota-t-il afin de ne pas se faire entendre par Sarah. Celle-ci, en effet n'était pas au courant de son statut de loup-garou.

- Si bien sur, en voilà une… Non franchement Lupin, tu me prend pour quoi ? Un laboratoire portable ? C'est ta potion je te rappelle, c'est à toi à penser de la prendre ! Soit déjà heureux que je te la fabrique…

- La pleine lune n'était que dans trois jours ! Et comme on est remontés dans le temps je ne sais pas quand aura lieu la prochaine mais je sens qu'elle est n'est pas loin…

- Bof, tu sais, si tu te transformes, il y a toujours Black, notre super héros à tous, dit-il narquoisement. Prêt à risquer sa vie pour les autres…

Il eut un rictus à cette pensée.

Remus ne répondit rien. Il était aux aguets.

- Quoi ?demanda brusquement Rogue

Remus fixait quelque chose dans la forêt. Rogue suivit son regard mais ne vit rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang ? s'énerva-t-il

Sarah, qui regardait les deux hommes parler, tourna elle aussi son regard vers la forêt. Une faible lumière argentée venait d'apparaître à travers les arbres.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Tonks ! s'écria Remus et il partit aussitôt dans la forêt, non sans avoir pris sa baguette.

- Attend ! s'écria Sarah qui se lança à ses trousses.

Rogue, quant à lui, resta là et les observa partir.

- Font comme ils veulent… marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il se prépara à prendre un fruit dans un des sacs, mais arrêta tout de suite son geste. Il venait de voir les buissons bouger devant lui. Il prit sa baguette et se leva, l'oreille aux aguets. Il marcha lentement vers les buissons en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était à présent devant le buisson. Il se prépara à attaquer et, d'un geste de la main, écarta les branches. Il n'y avait rien. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à se retourner, il sentit l'extrémité d'une baguette se pointer sur sa nuque. Il arrêta aussitôt de bouger.

- Bonjour, Severus…

_Fin du chapitre 6. Je peux déjà vous dire que le chapitre 7 s'appellera tatatada: La requête. Je le sais parce que je l'ai presque fini donc il devrais arrivé assez vite ( sauf si je décide d'ajouter d'autres trucs)et aussi parce que c'est moi l'auteur ( non vraiment?)_

_Reviews please:)_


	8. La requête

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_**légion:lêtranger:** Merci pour ta review:D rn effete les survivants vont avoit un énorme problème avec la pleine lune (mais où va-t-on cacher notre Mumus?) La réaction de Belatrix dans ce chapitre ;) Contente que ma fic te plaise;)_

**La requête**

_Quelque part dans la forêt_

Remus courait le plus vite qu'il en était capable, en espérant que Tonks soit sans danger. Sarah essayait de le suivre du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sans se prendre les branches qu'il laissait derrière lui.

- Attend ! Remus !

Il entendait Sarah l'appeler mais il s'en fichait. Il s'arrêta un moment, cherchant le moindre indice lui indiquant la présence de Tonks. Il piqua de nouveau un sprinte et regarda derrière lui. Sarah ne le suivait plus. Il pensa un moment à faire demi-tour mais il sentit une odeur familière.

- Tonks…murmura-t-il avant de se remettre à courir.

Il se rapprochait, il le sentait. Il sauta au dessus d'un tronc mais au même moment, quelqu'un sortit des fourrés. Remus n'eut pas le temps de le voir et rentra dans la personne. Ils dévalèrent une légère pente en faisant plusieurs cumulets avant de retomber dans une marre de boue. Remus entendit quelqu'un jurer et se releva tant bien que mal. Il crut reconnaître la voix de Sawyer.

- Tu sais pas faire attention ? Tout le monde est contre moi aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Si Remus n'avait pas reconnu sa voix, il l'aurait pris pour un auror qui essayait de se camoufler dans la boue. Sawyer en était couvert de la tête jusqu'aux pieds, en passant par les cheveux. Il s'essuya les yeux et la bouche du mieux qu'il pouvait et recracha un peu de terre qu'il avait malencontreusement avalé. Remus quand à lui, était juste un peu sale aux genoux et aux mains.

- Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il à Sawyer

- Surtout t'inquiète pas pour moi, le sol a amorti ma chu…

- Où est Tonks ? l'interrompit Remus.

- Qui ?

- Tonks !

- Quelque part par là, dit-il en montrant les arbres d'un signe de la main. Je viens de la quitter. Et on se calme, loup-garou…

Le visage de Remus devint livide.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

- Ben, loup-garou. C'est ton surnom, non ? Ou alors tu préfères clodo ?

Remus ne prit pas compte de sa remarque.

- Bon c'est pas tout mais… Tu sais pas dans quelle direction se trouve la plage ? demanda Sawyer en essayant, sans succès, d'enlever la boue de ses vêtements.

- Par là…dit Remus en désignant une direction de la main. Mais si tu veux, notre camp est à cinq minutes de marche d'ici…

- Ha bon ? demanda Sawyer, intéressé. Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais y aller… dit-il en avançant.

- Vas-y, Severus est là de toute façon…

Sawyer se stoppa dans son élan.

- Rogue ?

Remus acquiesça.

- J'ai changé d'avis… Je vais à la plage, dit-il en faisant un sourire débile.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sarah. Il laissa échappé un cri tout en reculant de quelques pas.

- Ca va pas la tête ? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il à l'égard de la blonde.

Il regarda les deux sorciers, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et partit en vitesse en continuant de les fixer. Remus cru voir une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de Sarah mais ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

- Allons chercher Tonks, elle n'est pas loin…

Et ils partirent tout deux à la recherche de la métamorphomage.

_

* * *

Au camp sorcier… _

- Bonjour Severus…

Rogue arrêta son mouvement.

- Bonjour Belatrix, murmura-t-il. Que me vaut ta visite ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Arrête de jouer à ca avec moi, Severus… Dépose ta baguette ! lança-t-elle

Il s'exécuta.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, dit Rogue, mais quand nous sommes arrivés sur cette île par je ne sais quel maléfice, nous avons perdu nos pouvoirs…

- Pas totalement, dit sèchement Belatrix en enfonçant encore plus sa baguette dans la nuque de Rogue. L'Avada marche toujours, ainsi que les deux autres sortilèges impardonnables…

- Tu ne pourra pas me tuer…

- Et qui te dit ca ? Il me suffit de t'assommer et de te tuer à coup de poignard…

- Oui, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait très mécontent…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment oses-tu encore l'appeler ainsi après ce que tu lui as fait ? rugit-elle

- Enlève-moi cette baguette du cou et je te parlerais, murmura-t-il.

Belatrix sembla réfléchir un moment à cette demande.

- Donne-moi ta baguette !

Rogue ramassa la baguette et la lui tendit par dessus son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et sentit le bout de la baguette s'enlever de sa nuque. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, Belatrix était assise en face de lui et le fixait intensément. Elle avait toujours cette petite lueur de folie dans les yeux, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une psychopathe.

- Fais attention Severus, le menaça-t-elle. Le moindre petit mouvement et…

Elle montra d'un signe de tête le bout de la baguette. Severus hocha la tête lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle lui réservait s'il tentait de s'enfuir.

- Où sont partis les autres ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

- A la recherche de Tonks, elle a envoyé un patronus…

- Tonks ? Une fille avec des cheveux noirs ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vue ?

- Seulement lorsque je suis atterrie ici. Je l'ai assommée mais après je ne l'ai plus vue. Elle renifla d'un air méprisant. Mais si on parlait plutôt de toi ? Tu as bien parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ?

- Effectivement…

- Alors ? Parle !

- Je suis de votre côté. J'espionne pour votre compte et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voyez-vous ca… Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi le Seigneur ne nous a pas signalé ta présence en notre sain ?

- Il allait le faire, crois-moi. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je l'ai rejoint. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Et pourquoi ca ?

- Parce que cela ne regarde que moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et quelques collègues… Et comme tu as sans doute pu le constater, tu ne fais pas partie de ceux-ci…

Severus regarda attentivement la réaction de Belatrix. Une autre lueur, différente de celle d'avant s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Celle-là étant due à la colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me fait pas confiance ?

Severus aurait bien aimé répondre que oui mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de provoquer Belatrix. Il resta donc silencieux.

- Si tu veux parler de ca, va donc voir Lucius…Il serait ravi d'en discuter…

- Comme tu veux Severus… Mais je ne te croirais qu'à une seule condition, dit-elle avec un étrange sourire. Severus haussa les sourcils.

- Et laquelle ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Tues-en un…

Elle avait dit ca avec un certain amusement. Comme si c'était une simple demande. Elle continua de le fixer, attendant une réponse.

- Un quoi ?

- Un de tes « camarades » sorciers…Celui de ton choix…

- Quoi ? Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de mon travail ! Je dois espionner pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Si je tue l'un d'entre eux, je suis fichu !

- Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas me faire accuser à ta place car je compte revenir au camp et me montrer à tous. En ce qui concerne ta couverture, certains…sortilèges pourraient t'aider à faire passer la mort pour un accident…

Rogue soupira.

- On a perdu nos pouvoirs…dit-il calmement.

- Je sais, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais ceratins marchent encore…

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

La pluie arrêta soudain de tomber.

- Demande au médecin où se trouve le cylindre, dit lui que quelqu'un t'en a parler… Aie l'air intrigué… Je vais te résumé mon plan, qui, visiblement, est beaucoup trop compliqué pour toi.

Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

- De un, reprit-elle, tu trouves le cylindre. De deux, tu y attires celui que tu veux tuer, en te débrouillant qu'il n'ai pas sa baguette bien sûr… Et de trois, tu utilises un sort te permettant de faire passer la mort pour un accident. Tu attends qu'il soit mort et tu cours seulement chercher des secours. Ensuite, tout le monde prendra ca pour un accident et tu ne seras pas soupçonné…

Rogue réfléchit à son plan. Il n'était pas mal, certes, mais…

- A quoi est-ce que cela va nous servir ?

- Tout d'abord à prouver que tu es de notre côté. Ensuite, ça éliminerait un des amis de Dumbledore, autrement dit, un ennemi…

- Je ne peux rien de garantir… Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir…

- Ha oui…Autre chose. Je te conseille de ne pas leur en parler si tu tiens à leur vie et à la tienne, dit-elle, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

- Une autre question…

Belatrix le regarda intensément.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence de ce cylindre ?

- J'ai espionné les moldus toute la journée…Disons que j'ai un bon moyen de camouflage… elle lui rendit sa baguette. Réfléchis-y…

Et elle s'enfonça dans la forêt obscure, laissant Severus seul, face à ses choix.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Sawyer marchait, seul, en direction de la plage. Il avait essayé du mieux qu'il pouvait, de se débarbouiller de la boue qui avait maintenant séché sur ses vêtements. Il avait soudain arrêter de pleuvoir. Les nuages avaient disparus, laissant place à un magnifique spectacle. Des étoiles par milliers éclairaient le sombre paysage de la forêt et la lune, pas tout à fait ronde, se montrait haute dans le ciel étoilé. 

Il avait complètement oublié sa confrontation avec Tonks. Il regrettait même de ne pas être resté avec elle. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Il ne voulait pas se rendre responsable d'un meurtre d'une jeune fille simplement parce qu'il avait été un peu trop susceptible. Il avait pensé faire demi-tour mais il savait que Remus ne tarderait pas à la trouver, la protégeant ainsi de la forêt et de ses « monstres ».

Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie de sorciers lui avait déjà apprit maintes choses : de ne pas les provoquer, de risque de se transformer en lapin rose ou autre créature pouvant amuser la galerie. Il avait maintenant compris quelques mots concernant leur monde, ce qui lui serait utile pour décodé leur langage.

Il soupira et s'arrêta. Il n'avait plus envie de continuer. Il faisait tard, il était fatigué et il ignorait où se trouvait exactement le camp. De plus, il n'avait pas très envie de se montrer couvert de boue. Il s'assit sur un tronc à terre et fouilla dans son sac après une couverture, avant de se rappeler qu'il l'avait laissée à Tonks. Il décida donc de continuer un peu, espérant atteindre la plage avant qu'il ne s'effondre de fatigue. Il continua d'avancer et tomba sur un barrage de branches et autre végétaux. Mais quelque chose l'intrigua… Il y avait une lueur qui filtrait entre les branches d'arbres… Une lueur argentée… Il essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de se créer un passage à travers ce barrage. En forcant un epu, l réussi à l'ouvrir et observa le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit de la forêt. Les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus haut et la végétation avait presque disparu. Sawyer frissonna. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant, d'anormal dans cette partie de la forêt… Il voulu faire demi-tour mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disait de continuer… Une légère brume argentée flottait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, donnant un aspect mystique à l'endroit. Des formes sans contours semblaient se dessiner au loin dans l'obscurité.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Les animaux nocturnes s'étaient tu, laissant place à un atmosphère attrayant… C'est là qu'il l'entendit : un léger murmure s'élevait au loin. Ca aurait pu très bien être un effet de son imagination du à se fatigue mais ce murmure semblait l'appeler… Il crut voir une ombre se mouvoir au loin…

Sawyer, qui semblait avoir perdu la raison, continua d'avancer lentement… Il n'entendait que les battements d son cœur qui tremblait d'exitation… Plus il avançait, plus l'endroit se faisait mort, désert… Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de végétation, les arbres étaient entièrement nus maintenant. Des feuilles mortes recouvraient une grande partie du sol et la brume se faisait de plus en plus épaisse. Le murmure, quant à lui, perdait de son intensité… Une idée folle traversa soudain l'esprit de Sawyer : partir à la rencontre de ce murmure, le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'en aille…

« Ce n'est pas prudent…Personne ne sait que tu es ici… »lui murmura une voix dans la tête. Mais sa curiosité l'emporta sur la raison, et Sawyer s'enfonça dans la forêt, hypnotisé…

_Fin de ce court chapitre... Je vous entend déjà: Donc c'est pas Belatrix qui a assommé Tonks? Rogue est-il vraiment du côté Voldemort? Est-ce que l'endroit où est Sawyer est le même que dans le rêve de Remus? Quel est l'origine de ces murmures? Si vous les poser, peut-être que je vous répondrez si ca n'influence pas la fin de l'histoire :-D_

_Mettre une review ne prend que dix secondes: Cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, mettez votre pseudo et inscrivez ne fut-ce qu'une toute pitite phrase Ca me fait énormément plaisir et les chapitres arrivent plus vite si j'en ai beaucoup (comment ca du chantage?) Non je rigole mais faites une bonne action pour mon histoire :') lol (comment ca je suis casse-pied avec mes reviews?)_


	9. Rêve ou réalité

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

Premier jour sur l'île 

Charlie se réveilla de bonne heure devant la journée qui s'annonçait. Il était, pour une fois, debout avant Claire, ce qui lui permit de l'observer dormir paisiblement. Une légère rosée s'était posée sur les feuilles des arbres et les plantes environnantes. Charlie s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon. Un magnifique soleil se levait. Les rayons se reflétaient dans les feuilles et dans la mer, donnant une charmante teinte rosée à l'endroit. Le petit Aaron dormait tranquillement, un doigt dans la bouche. Charlie le regarda dormir un moment puis reporta son attention sur Claire. Elle était belle comme ca. Une mèche blonde lui tombait élégamment devant les yeux. Il se leva, une idée en tête et parti vers la plage.

- Hiiiiiiiii !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Remus.

- Y a ça ! s'exclama Sarah en montrant quelque chose du doigt. Enlève-le moi ! Enlève-le moi ! Hiiiiiiiiii !

Rogue releva la tête pour savoir quelle était la cause des cris de la blonde. Sarah était allongée sur le dos et fixait un énorme insecte qui avait eu le malheur de se poser sur son ventre.

- Bon sang Ketchump, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est qu'un insecte, pas besoin de réveiller l'île entière…

- C'est pas qu'un insecte…Il bouge ! Hiiiiii !

Rogue le chassa avec sa main mais l'insecte ne bougea que de quelques centimètres ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les cris de Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tonks qui venait seulement de se réveiller.

Rogue en profita pour balayer l'insecte une bonne fois pour toute. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sarah et lui lança un regard de reproche comme lui seul savait le faire.

- Ho, ca va…C'est qu'un insecte, dit-elle mine de rien.

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas chez toi, Ketchump…Un insecte te fait hurler, alors que des loups-garous ou des vampires te font à peine trembler…

- C'est un compliment ?

- Juste une constatation…dit-il en la dévisageant de ses yeux noirs.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre petite conversation mais….Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Non, attend, c'est pas possible…Ca fait trente seconde que tu es éveillée et tu penses déjà à ton estomac ? s'étonna Sarah.

- Tu sais, je n'ai rien manger depuis hier matin…Avec tout ça….

- Ouais…On devrait aller sur la plage…Histoire de s'habituer un peu, suggéra Sarah.

- Oui, eh bien moi, je n'ai aucune envie de m'habituer à cet endroit…dit Rogue.

- Nous ne savons pas pendant combien de temps on va rester ici, mais plus vite on s'habitue, mieux c'est ! Répliqua Sarah.

- Justement, je penses tout le contraire, Ketchump ! Si on s'habitue trop à l'endroit, le jour de notre départ, tu sangloteras en repensant aux magnifiques moments passés sur l'île…

- Tu parles déjà de notre départ alors qu'on viens juste d'arriver !

- Nous ne sommes pas en vacances !

- J'ai jamais dit ca !

- Non mais tu t'y crois !

- Arrêtez de vous disputer …On dirais des enfants de cinq ans…intervint Tonks. Allons manger sur la plage et après, nous reparlerons de tout ça…

- Oui, dit Remus. Et il y a aussi l'histoire du cadavre à régler…

- Je l'avais complètement oublier celui-là…Et il y a aussi Sirius…dit Tonks, songeuse.

Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers plage, en espérant y trouver leur ami sorcier.

Aux cavernes… 

Claire ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle compta se rendormir mais les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers ses paupières fermées, l'empêchant de retourner au pays des rêves. Elle porta directement son regard sur Aaron, qui dormait toujours, puis constata qu'elle était la seule encore couchée. Elle chercha Charlie des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Elle se leva et prit délicatement Aaron en bras sans le réveiller.

- Il n'a pas pleurer une seule fois pendant la nuit, dit une voix.

Claire se retourna et sourit en voyant Charlie sortir des buissons. Il tenait quelque chose en mains mais quand il vit Claire, il le cacha derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Ha, tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher la surprise ? dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Non, mais…

- Alors ne poses pas de questions et viens, dit-il en la prenant par la main, l'autre étant toujours derrière son dos. Il l'attira vers la forêt, elle et Aaron.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle

Il resta silencieux, avançant toujours dans les buissons. Claire compris alors qu'il les emmenait vers la plage, en reconnaissant le chemin.

- Et voilà ! dit-il lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Il déposa quelque chose derrière les buissons mais Claire n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il l'avait conduite entre la plage et la forêt.

- Un hamac ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle vit une toile retenue par des lianes, accrochée aux arbres.

- Et oui…Essaye-le…Pour voir s'il tient…

- Donc s'il ne tient pas, je me retrouverais le derrière à terre, c'est ca ?

- Oui, un peu…Mais le sable amortira ta chute, dit-il en rigolant. T'en fait pas, je l'ai essayé avant, signala-t-il en voyant la soudaine hésitation de Claire.

Il l'aida a s'installer, tout en tenant Aaron dans ses bras, ce qui réveilla le bébé qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

- Viens voir maman, dit Claire en prenant le bébé dans ses bras pour le calmer. Merci beaucoup Charlie…Tu n'aurais pas du faire tout ca pour moi…

- Bien sur que si ! Tu en vaut largement la peine !

- Merci, dit-elle rougissante.

- Et attend ! C'est pas fini, dit-il en s'éloignant. Il s'abaissa et ramassa ce que Claire l'avait vu déposer à leur arrivée.

- Petit déjeuner au lit !

Il revint avec un plateau, sur lequel il avait posé différentes sortes de fruits, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

- Et tu transportais tout ca dans ta main ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

- Non, seulement la bouteille, le reste y était déjà … Allez, tu m'en dira des nouvelles, dit-il heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Il échangea le bébé contre le plateau qu'il tenait en main.

- Et toi, tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger un fruit.

- Je mangerais après, ne t'en fais pas…

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Elle avait déjà poser la question auparavant mais il lui avait répondu par un sourire.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Non, justement, tu as juste sourit.

- Mange, ca va refroidir…

- C'est déjà froid et…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les buissons s'agiter quelques mètres plus loin. Charlie serra Aaron contre lui d'un geste protecteur. Il restèrent silencieux, scrutant la forêt dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir quelque chose. Quelqu'un sortit des buissons et Claire et Charlie soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant apparaître Sawyer. La boue d'hier avait maintenant séché dans ses cheveux et sur le reste de son corps, lui donnant l'air d'un sauvage.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre dîner amoureux mais…Z'avez pas vu les nouveaux ?

- Non, désolé, répondit Claire. Mais je penses qu'ils sont partis en forêt…

- Par où ?

- Je sais pas…Mais j'ai vu un blond aux cavernes. Un qui était avec vous sur le bateau…

Sawyer marmonna quelque chose et partit en grandes enjambées vers les cavernes, sans même les remercier. Charlie le suivit des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les arbres.

- On en était où ? demanda Claire.

- On en était à mange sinon ca va se refroidir.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…

- Parce que je t'aime bien…

- Cette réponse devra servir pour combien de questions ?

- Pour seulement celles qui te concernent… Aller, mange…

Claire se résolut à l'écouter et grignota quelques fruits, un sourire aux lèvres.

Aux cavernes… 

- Non et même si on réussi à réparer le radar, il faudra quand même attendre la fin de la saison des moissons, c'est-à-dire trois ou quatre mois maximum.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Jack et Michael discutaient des différents problèmes survenus lors de ces derniers jours.

- Peut-être que nos soi-disant sorciers pourraient nous aider. S'ils sont arrivés par magie, il peuvent aussi bien repartir et nous chercher des secours, chuchota Jack.

La plupart des rescapés ignoraient que les nouveaux venus étaient des sorciers. Le médecin avait jugé bon de ne pas mettre au courant l'île entière, de peur de causer plus de panique qu'il n'en existait déjà.

- Qui qui va nous chercher des secours ? demanda Hurley qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux et avait entendu la dernière phrase.

- Personne ! répondirent Jack et Michael d'une même voix.

Hurley haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné.

- Me prenez pas pour un crétin les gars, je sais que…

- Michael !

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Kate arriver en courant, Sirius à ses talons.

- Quoi ? demanda l'interpellé en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as vu Walt ? demanda la brune, essoufflée.

Le visage de Michael se figea : il n'avait pas vu Walt de la journée, ne fut ce qu'à son réveil.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Non, justement, dit-elle hésitante. Sirius a passer la nuit avec et à son réveil, il avait disparu. On croyait qu'il était avec toi…

- Quoi !

- Il a tenu à me suivre, expliqua Sirius, je lui ai dit de retourner mais il est resté et…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec mon fils ? demanda agressivement Michael.

- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui…Où vous allez ? demanda-t-il en voyant Michael prendre son sac.

- Chercher mon fils, tiens !

- Hé, attend ! l'arrêta Jack. Tu ne pars pas seul en forêt, c'est trop dangereux.

- On vient avec toi, dit Kate

- Non, ce n'est pas comme ca que je l'entendais, dit Jack. Je vais avec, toi tu restes ici .

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici toute seule !

- Tu as entendu Rousseau ? Si les _autres _arrivent, il va falloir prévenir le camp entier et on a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour ca…

- Il y a Sayid !

- Sayid ne sait pas être partout à la fois !

- Si Kate veux venir, elle vient, la défendit Sirius. Elle est assez grande pour qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle doit faire. C'est une adulte et elle a des responsabilités. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui reste ?

Jack préféra ne pas répondre.

- Et je viens moi aussi, ajouta le sorcier face au silence de Jack.

- Bon ben moi…Vous m'en voudrez pas si je m'abstiens de vous accompagner ? demanda Hurley.

- Pas de problème, marmonna Jack.

- Ho ! Don Juan !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Sawyer arriver avec son sac en main. Visiblement, il s'adressait à Sirius.

- T'aurais pas vu Tonks ? demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt le sorcier.

- Parce qu'elle a un truc qui m'appartient, répondit le blond en toisant Sirius des pieds à la tête. Il sourit à Kate qui détourna la tête.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un sanglier qui t'a mis dans cet état ? dit-elle.

- Très drôle… Tu commences à avoir le même humour débile que Saint-Doc. Faut arrêter de fréquenter…dit-il, le même sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

- Je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais mon fils est sans doute perdu au milieu de la jungle et vous restez là, à parler de sangliers et autres choses sans intérêts ! s'exclama Michael. Moi j'y vais !

Et il partit dans la jungle, sac à la main.

- Hé attend ! Jack se lança à ses talons. Kate jeta un dernier regard à Sawyer et partit à leurs trousses.

- Ecoute-moi bien, dit Sirius en se tournant vers Sawyer. Que j'apprenne que tu as fait quelque chose à ma cousine et ca ira mal pour toi. Compris ?

- Je tremble, dit Sawyer en tentant, sans résultat, de ne pas paraître impressionné. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en s'en prenant à un sorcier.

Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire et disparu dans la jungle, à la suite de Kate.

Sur la plage… 

Sayid tentait, tant bien que mal, de réparer le radar qui s'était fait littéralement écrasé par un des sorciers. De temps en temps, il faisait une pause et allait voir Shannon qui bronzait quelques mètres plus loin de son lieu de travail. Il s'était réconcilier avec elle depuis que le bateau était revenu. La blonde commençait tout doucement à accepter la mort de son frère, bien qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se recueillir devant ses affaires. Sayid faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la consoler ou l'égayer un peu, même si des fois, elle l'envoyait balader.

Il soupira et déposa le matériel. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il travaillait dessus et le résultat n'était pas très satisfaisant. Il se leva, laissant le matériel sur la plage et partit en direction de Shannon qui regardait l'horizon, assise dans le sable. Il arriva derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le coup. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

- Ca va ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Tu me l'as demander y a même pas une minute, répondit-elle

- Oui mais je m'assure que ca n'a pas changer…

- Non ca n'a pas changer, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tant mieux. Il s'assit à coté d'elle. Tu sais, je me demandais si…

- Si ?

- Si tu pouvais venir ce soir, acheva-t-il. Ici…

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle souriante.

- Alors tant mieux, dit-il, lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres. Bon je te laisse, je dois régler quelques problèmes…

Il se leva et partit vers la forêt.

- Je crois que c'est par là…

Les sorciers étaient toujours sur le chemin vers les cavernes. Sarah était à leur tête et les avait conduit dans une partie de la forêt entièrement recouverte de ronces.

- Tu crois que c'est par là ? Je pensais que tu savais où se trouvaient les cavernes ! s'exclama Rogue.

- Oh, toi qui est si malin ! Pourquoi tu passes pas devant, à ma place ?

- Avec plaisir, dit-il en levant haut les jambes pour ne pas se faire griffer par les épines.

- Là-bas ! On dirait qu'il y a un chemin, dit Tonks en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

A quelques mètres de là, les ronces étaient écartées comme si quelqu'un avait voulu créer un passage.

- Manque plus qu'à le suivre…Mais de quel coté ?

Ils regardèrent les différents endroits où le chemin menait. Un montait vers les montagnes tandis que l'autre semblait descendre vers la plage.

- Je propose qu'on prenne celui d'en bas, dit Sarah sans grande nécessité, vu que tout le monde s'apprêtait déjà à descendre.

- En tout cas moi je m'installe aux cavernes…J'ai pas envie de faire dix kilomètres pour aller chercher quelque chose, grommela Rogue.

- Oui moi aussi, dit Sarah.

- Une croix dans le calendrier vite ! Sarah et Severus sont d'accord !s'exclama Tonks, ce qui lui valut le regard assassin des deux concernés.

Remus, qui était maintenant devant les autres, n'écoutait pas leur conversation. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il les fit taire d'un geste et les poussa dans les buissons.

- Tu sais pas être un peu moins brute ? dit Sarah en époussetant sa robe.

- Quelqu'un approche, dit-il, une lueur dans les yeux.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait bien entendre des voix venant du chemin. Visiblement, c'était un groupe de personne en pleine conversation.

- Waaaalt ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

Les personnes passèrent devant les sorciers sans les remarquer.

- Regardez ! C'est Sirius ! s'écria Tonks.

Les marcheurs arrêtèrent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers les buissons. Les sorciers en profitèrent pour sortir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sirius quand ils furent tous sortis.

- On pourrait te demander la même chose ! lui rétorqua Sarah.

- On est parti chercher Walt, son fils, dit-il en désignant Michael de la tête. Il a disparu. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous nous sommes, en quelque sorte, perdus, répondit Remus.

- La plage se trouve à un kilomètre d'ici…

- OK, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils prirent la direction indiquée par Sirius.

- Ha et Tonks !

Celle-ci se retourna.

- Sawyer te cherche. Il dit que tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient…

- Roouh, lui chuchota Sarah en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- T'es vraiment exaspérante…dit Tonks en soupirant.

Les deux groupes prirent leurs directions respectives et disparurent à travers la jungle.

Aux cavernes… 

Maintenant que Michael, Jack, Kate et Sirius étaient partis, Sawyer se retrouva seul au milieu des cavernes. L'endroit était totalement désert, on entendait seulement le bruit de chute d'eau de la source. Il en profita donc pour se changer et se laver avec l'eau appropriée. Une fois qu'il eut fini de prendre sa douche froide, il attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique et s'installa sur un rocher. Il soupira et s'enfuit le visage dans les mains. Il était fatigué, chaque membre de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il supposait que la douleur était due à sa chute d'hier soir, mais aussi à son manque de sommeil. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position avant de voir apparaître Sayid.

- Hé Mohamed ! s'écria-t-il en le voyant.

Sayid soupira d'exaspération et tourna son regard vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- T'aurais pas trouvé un cadavre ?

- Un quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Un cadavre

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda l'irakien en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour rien…

Sayid préféra arrêter la conversation là. Il était habitué à ce genre d'attitude avec Sawyer. Il posait énormément de questions et après, il essayait de ne pas paraître concerné. Sayid prit ce qu'il était venu chercher et repartit vers la plage. Au moment où il disparaissait, Tonks, Rogue, Remus et Sarah débarquèrent bruyamment dans les cavernes.

- Miracle ! Après une heure et demi de route, nous arrivâmes enfin à notre destination ! s'écria Sarah en tendant les bras vers le ciel.

- On se demande c'est la faute de qui…marmonna Rogue.

- Ho ca va hein ! C'est pas parce que je me suis juste un petit peu perdue…

- Juste un petit peu !

- Bon d'accord, un petit peu beaucoup mais…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et commença à fouiller après de quoi manger.

Sawyer s'était levé discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Rogue. Celui-ci l'avait vu mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas provoquer une dispute maintenant.

- Il y a bien quelque chose à manger ici…marmonna Tonks. Et ces cheveux m'énerve à toujours tomber devant mes yeux !

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme pour se concentrer et ses cheveux se raccourcirent jusqu'aux épaules, tout en changeant de couleur pour devenir châtain blond.

Sawyer qui, du fond de la caverne, avait observé la scène, resta bouche bée. Il trouvait déjà cette île bizarre avant, mais maintenant…

Tonks croisa son regard et se rappela de ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui et s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- Sirius a dit que tu voulais me voir, dit-elle hésitante.

Sawyer haussa les sourcils.

- Ouais…

- Il a dit que j'avais quelque chose qui t'appartenait…

- Maintenant j'en ai plus besoin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? s'impatienta la métamorphomage.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ho ca…C'est parce je suis une sorcière…

- Non ? Sérieux ?

- Je suis métamorphomage. Ca veut dire que je peux changer d'apparence à volonté, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un don très rare chez les sorciers.

- Cool…

- Tu ne sais pas où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver de quoi manger ?

- Sur la plage…Il faut demander aux chinois, marmonna-t-il.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant. Bon aller direction la plage, lança-t-elle à ses amis.

- Et je passe devant, dit Remus en retenant Sarah qui s'était déjà engagée dans le chemin. Par sécurité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

La blonde soupira et le laissa passer.

Tonks était restée à l'écart et observait Sawyer, perdu dans ses pensées, dans son coin. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait rencontrer hier. Il avait fait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas mais, après tout, qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Peut-être que son comportement était du à la fatigue ? Ou alors était-il tout simplement rancunier ? Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes puis se pressa de rejoindre ses compagnons qui étaient déjà partis.

Sawyer sentait qu'elle l'observait mais ne tourna pas la tête. Après tout, il n'en avait que faire d'elle… Mais en était-il bien sur ? Depuis quand détournait-il le regard d'une femme ? « Depuis que ton passé a pris plus d'ampleur que ton présent… » Il aurait aimé se tromper sur ce point…S'enfoncer dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour avancer… Mais avancer pour aller où ? « Pour quitter cette île…Pour tuer celui qui a détruit ma vie… »

Il décida de reporter son regard sur Tonks, mais celle-ci venait de disparaître dans la forêt. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir partir dans un sommeil sans rêve, là où il serait tranquille et pourrait enfin avoir du repos. Oui, du repos comme Boone…Il eut un sourire à cette pensée mais son attitude l'écœura aussitôt. Quand il repensait avoir tabassé ce gamin, simplement parce qu'il voulait aider sa sœur qui était asthmatique, un profond sentiment de dégout s'emparait de lui. Ou alors était-ce des remords ? Peut-être…

Sawyer passa sa journée à vagabonder entre la plage et les cavernes. Des fois, il s'arrêtait pour lire un peu ou se reposer. Il savait que, maintenant la saison des moissons commencée, il faudrait encore rester un bon bout de temps sur l'île si les secours n'arrivaient pas avant, ce qui était chose perdue d'avance. Il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'il retourna à son ancienne demeure. Il resta bouche bée quand entra dans sa tente : ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout, tout était renversé, les bouteilles d'eau vidées. De toute évidence quelqu'un était venu chercher quelque chose. Et visiblement, cette personne n'avait pas eu grande patiente.

Il avait eu presque la même blague hier soir, en rentrant de son court voyage, mais il avait compris par la suite que c'était Sirius qui lui avait piqué quelques vêtements. Cette fois si, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser étant donné qu'il l'avait vu partir dans la forêt…Quoi que…Il aurait très bien pu venir pendant la nuit.

Sawyer soupira et s'abaissa pour ramasser ses affaires mais il arrêta son geste. Une odeur de brûlé attira son attention. Il releva la tête pour cherche son origine mais la tente fut bientôt envahie d'une épaisse fumée grise. Une pile de vêtements était en train de brûler dans un des coins de l'abris tandis que des livres en faisaient de même de l'autre côté.

- Et merde !

Il fouilla après les bouteilles d'eau mais quand il les eut en mains, il constata qu'elles étaient vides. Décidément, le cambrioleur avait bien préparé son coup… Il essaya d'éteindre le feu avec un manteau mais celui-ci se mit aussi à brûler. Sawyer le lâcha en poussant un cri et se précipita vers la plage, laissant la tente en feu.

A la plage… 

Une fois rassasiés, les sorciers se séparèrent quelques temps afin d'explorer l'endroit chacun à leur propre rythme. Remus avait fait un rapide tour dans la forêt, guidé par Locke qui avait accepté de lui faire découvrir les chemins ou points de repères pouvant servir si jamais il avait le malheur de se perdre.

Tonks était restée presque toute la journée sur la plage, où elle avait discuté quelques temps avec Sun. Jin avait suivi la conversation bien qu'il ne comprenait presque rien.

Severus, quand à lui, était resté toute la journée adossé à un arbre, le regard dans le vide. Il réfléchissait à la demande de Belatrix. Cela lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la nuit. Il était clair qu'Azkaban lui avait fait perdre la boule. Que ce soit Dumbledore ou Voldemort, il faudrait bien un jour choisir un camp. Le bien ou le mal. La sagesse ou le pouvoir. L'un comme l'autre étaient tout aussi tenant. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose de tuer un membre de l'ordre ? Non, il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'exécuter. S'il en tuait un, il perdrait la confiance de Dumbledore et serait obligé de se retirer, du côté des ténèbres. Et puis, Voldemort ne serait certainement content de perdre un de ses meilleurs espions. Mais s'il refusait de tuer quelqu'un ? Il savait de quoi Belatrix serait capable… Elle pourrait tous les tuer un par un, jusqu'au temps qu'il se rende et ça, il ne pourrait le tolérer… Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le sable se crisser sous les pas de quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Sarah. Il soupira et détourna la tête.

- Tu es resté toute la journée ici ? demanda la blonde.

Severus resta silencieux.

- Maintenant on peut parler, ajouta-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- De ce qui c'est passé hier soir…Quand nous sommes revenus avec Tonks, tu nous as dit que ce n'était pas Belatrix qui l'avait assommée…Et tu as ajouté « pas ici ». Alors je te dit qu'on peut parler, maintenant…

- Ecoute…Arrête de te mêler des affaires des autres, Ketchump. Un jour, ça va te jouer un mauvais tour…

- J'essaye juste de t'aider ! Mais à chaque fois qu'on te dit quelque chose, tu envoies les gens balader ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde te déteste !

Rogue ne sembla pas du tout affecté par sa remarque mais admira intérieurement la jeune femme pour lui avoir dit la vérité en face.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il lentement.

Sarah s'exécuta et le regarda dans les yeux. « Cette petite a du cran… » pensa-t-il.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard empli de curiosité.

- Hé bien voilà…

Il lui raconta tout : comment elle l'avait trouvé, ses menaces et son ultime requête. Quand il eut fini son récit il se tourna vers elle.

- Et maintenant, je suis bloqué, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Alors là…Je peux pas t'aider… A toi de voir quelle est la meilleure solution pour t'en tirer…

- Et pas un mot aux autres, ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Mais ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrait regretter…Personnellement, mon choix serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Ouais…

- Bon aller je te laisse…Tu devrais faire un tour sur l'île il y a des choses qui peuvent t'être utiles. Et tu vois qu'on peut parler avec toi sans se faire bouffer ? Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant. Tu n'as pas vu Remus ?

- Si, je l'ai vu partir avec un type bizarre dans la forêt…

- Ha bon, dit-elle, surprise.

Remus n'était pas le genre d'homme à suivre quelqu'un dans un endroit inconnu, sans même en prévenir ses compatriotes. Elle quitta la plage à grandes enjambées, détournant la tête du regard interrogateur de Rogue, afin de prévenir Tonks au plus vite. Rogue la regarda s'éloigner et se leva à son tour, prêt à suivre les conseils de la blonde. La petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle, lui avait définitivement fait faire son choix et, avec un regard déterminant, il quitta la plage, suivant Sarah.

_Quelque part dans la jungle…_

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Michael, Jack, Kate et Sirius parcouraient la jungle à la recherche de Walt. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait de pause et la fatigue commençait doucement à se faire sentir. De plus, la nuit approchait de plus en plus et rester dans la forêt ; loin des autres quand il faisait noir, n'était pas très prudent. Aussi, leurs réserves d'eau diminuaient fortement et le peu de fruits qu'ils transportaient, venaient d'être dévorés. Mais Michael persistait. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir perdu Walt. S'il avait été un bon père, il aurait tout de suite remarqué l'absence de son fils et avec un peu de chance, ils l'auraient déjà retrouvé depuis longtemps.

- Waaaaalt !

- Michael, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer les recherches maintenant… Il ne reste presque plus d'eau et nous nous sommes trop éloignés, nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici…

- Personne ne vous a obligé à venir ! Et je ne quitterais pas cette forêt sans avoir retrouvé mon fils ! s'entêta Michael.

- D'accord, mais faisons au moins une pause pour la nuit. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer les recherches dans le noir et sans savoir où nous allons.

- Jack a raison. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a dans cette forêt, intervint Kate.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt ? demanda Sirius.

- Des ours polaires et un truc qui bouffe les gens…Mais à part ça, y a rien d'autre, dit Jack d'un ton amusé.

- Et des sangliers !Ajouta Michael, qui n'avait pas oublier son entrevue avec un sanglier que Locke pourchassait.

- Ha ok…

Michael soupira et s'arrêta.

- Bon aller…Va pour la pause…

Ils allumèrent un feu de camp, déballèrent les couvertures et mangèrent le peu de fruits qu'ils leur restaient, tout ça dans un silence pesant. Ils s'étaient aventurés dans un endroit encore inexploré, du moins par eux, de l'île. L'endroit était obscure, sombre et avait quelque chose d'inquiétant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas près de la plage. D'immenses toiles d'araignées recouvraient les arbres environnant et quelques crissements causés par les insectes nocturnes interrompaient le silence monotone de la forêt.

De temps en temps, un des trois accompagnateur de Michael lui lançait une remarque apaisante, afin de le rassurer concernant Walt. Mais celle-ci avait l'effet d'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan et en venait presque à exaspérer le jeune père qui ne tarda de se coucher. Sirius se transforma en chien sous les yeux de Jack qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. Patmol bailla, se coucha et déposa sa tête entre les pattes après avoir jeter un dernier regard à Kate. Elle et Jack l'observèrent un moment, sans oser dire un mot. Mais ce fut Kate qui rompit le silence :

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne…

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance…

- Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec vous ? Tu crois que je suis un fardeau, c'est ca ? Parce que je ne vois pas d'autres raisons…

Jack se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- C'est que…tu t'entêtes, Kate…

- Je m'en quoi ?

- Ecoute, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a sur cette île, mais quoi que ce soit…Tu as vu le pilote ?

Kate acquiesça.

- Et bien, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose…

- Je sais me défendre !

- Te défendre contre quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

- Et tu crois que je devais te laisser aller seul avec Michael dans la jungle ?

- Il y a le sorcier…

- Et alors ?

- Alors il a des pouvoirs magiques, continua-t-il, toujours souriant. Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer les héros, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je suis venu ici pour rechercher Walt.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu jouais les héros et…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

- Tu crois que les secours arriveront un jour ? demanda-t-elle.

- En tout cas je l'espère…Mais ca fait un mois que nous sommes ici et s'ils nous savaient vivants, ils nous auraient retrouvés depuis longtemps… Je pense qu'on ne quittera jamais cette île. Il faut dire ce qui est…Mais d'un autre coté, on aura appris des choses sur cette île.

- Lesquelles ?

- Que rien n'est impossible. Que ce soit des sorciers tombant du ciel ou des ours polaires sur une île tropicale.

- Ouais…

Ils restèrent pensifs quelques minutes puis se glissèrent sous les couvertures après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, et s'endormirent ignorant les bruits de la lugubre forêt.

Sawyer courait, sprintait le plus vite dont il était capable, tout en évitant les branchages qui lui griffaient les bras par endroit.

Son abris était en train de brûler et il savait le feu ne lui laisserait pas de quartier. Entre les arbres, il pouvait apercevoir la mer bleu azur et son coucher de soleil rosâtre. Plus que quelques mètres et ca y était…Mais soudain, il chopa dans quelque chose et avec cette vitesse, fit un vol plané d'au moins quelques mètres, avant de retomber à plat ventre sur un tas de feuilles mortes.

- Et merde !

Il se releva avec difficulté et chercha la chose dans laquelle il avait chopé mais il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit. Une odeur atroce de pourriture s'élevait non lui de lui. Sawyer se retint de vomir son repas et mit sa main devant la bouche tout en cherchant l'origine de cette odeur de putréfaction. Il retint un cri en trouvant le cadavre d'une femme.

- Rousseau ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse : son camp était en train de brûler et s'il avait le malheur de partir, il ne retrouverait plus l'emplacement du corps.

- A l'aide ! cria-t-il en direction de la plage. A l'aide ! J'ai trouvé un corps !

Il détourna son regard de la femme morte, sentant que son estomac ne tiendrait jamais le coup.

- Y a le feu ! A l'aide !

Il redressa la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, suivit par des voix.

- Hé je suis ici !

Il vit apparaître Charlie et Claire, le bébé contre elle, à l'orée de la forêt.

- Ha enfin, c'était pas trop tôt !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Charlie avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche en découvrant la dépouille de Rousseau.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends Chucky ? Va chercher de l'aide !

- Oui, j'y vais, j'y vais, dit-il paniqué en courant vers la plage, en espérant y trouver quelqu'un.

Sawyer, Claire et son bébé étaient maintenant seuls avec un cadavre sous les yeux.

- C…Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? demanda Claire en jetant un regard de dégoût au macchabée.

- Je sais pas et j'ai pas envie de vérifier. Et ma tente est en train de brûler, signala-t-il comme c'était une chose sans intérêt particulier. Comment il va ? ajouta-t-il en parlant du bébé pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Il va bien, merci. Il pleure pendant la nuit mais ca commence à s'arranger. On a compris le truc pour le calmer.

Sawyer sourit à cette pensée. Il regarda le sol mais quelque chose attira son attention : un morceau de tissu rouge, dépassait des buissons environnant. Il s'abaissa pour le ramasser sous le regard interrogateur de Claire, et constata que ce bout de tissu était en fait une cape. Elles était grande et longue, de la taille d'un homme et était ornée de demi-lunes et d'étoiles dorées. Il croisa le regard de Claire et expliqua :

- Je crois que ca doit venir des sorciers. Qui d'autre se baladerait avec ça sur soi ?

Il déposa la cape sur ces épaules et fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Je suis Zorro version sorcier, dit-il amusé.

Claire éclata de rire avant de le regarder, bouche bée.

- Quoi ?

- Ton corps ! Il…il…

- Oui je sais, toute les femmes sont comme ça en me voyant, ironisa-t-il.

- Il a disparu !

- Quoi ?

Il vérifia les dires de Claire en s'abaissant pour se regarder mais ne vit rien. Il chercha frénétiquement son corps des mains, s'attendant à passer à travers, mais il n'en fut rien. Il retira alors la cape et constata avec un soupire de soulagement que son corps était revenu. Un étrange sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

- Hééé…

Des échos de voix leur parvinrent des bois, leur indiquant que les secours arrivaient. Claire reporta son regard vers Sawyer mais celui-ci venait de disparaître sous la cape.

Ce fut un petit groupe de personnes qui débarqua sur le lieu du crime. Sayid, Charlie, Tonks, Sarah, Severus, Shannon et Hurley. Ces deux derniers étaient plus venus par curiosité que pour aider les autres.

- Où est Sawyer ? demanda Charlie à Claire, quand il s'aperçut que celle-ci était toute seule.

- Euh…Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais…Comment ca peut se faire un truc pareil ? Demanda Hurley en levant lentement son doigt vers une chose qui, à priori, le terrorisait.

D'un même geste, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Hurley.

Un gros morceau de bois flottait dans les airs, suspendu à quelque chose d'invisible. Shannon poussa un cri et recula de quelques pas, se cachant derrière Sayid. Les sorciers furent impressionnés sur le coup mais quand ils remarquèrent que les feuilles s'écrasaient sur le sol, probablement sous le poids de quelqu'un, ils comprirent tout de suite. Ils se jetèrent un regard et sortirent d'un même mouvement leurs baguettes magiques.

- A trois, signala Rogue. Un…Deux…Trois. Accio cape d'invisibilité ! lancèrent-ils d'une même voix. Leurs trois sortilèges combinés firent glisser la cape d'invisibilité du dos de Sawyer.

- Tu nous envoies chercher de l'aide et toi, en attendant, tu t'amuses ! s'exclama Charlie.

- Je m'amusais pas ! Je testais…

- Tu veux aussi que je teste un nouveau sortilège sur toi ? l'interrompit Rogue d'une voix remplie de menaces.

- Charlie nous a dit que tu avais trouvé le corps de Rousseau ? Alors où est-il ?

- Pas la peine de s'énerver Mohamed…Suivez l'odeur et vous y êtes, ajouta Sawyer à l'adresse des autres en indiquant les buissons d'un signe de la main.

Sayid s'engagea le premier, suivit de près par Charlie et les trois sorciers.

- Comment est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? demanda Tonks dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, lui répondit Sayid. Mais à vue de nez je dirais qu'elle est ici depuis hier.

- Je pensais que les cadavres dégageait une odeur après deux ou trois jours seulement, constata Sarah.

- Cela n'a rien a voir…Il a fait très chaud aujourd'hui et la chaleur augmente l'état de putréfaction d'un corps, expliqua Sayid. Mais comment est-elle morte ?

- Peut-être qu'on devrait la retourner, suggéra Sarah.

Sayid acquiesça et aida la sorcière a retourner le corps, ce qui multiplia l'odeur par deux.

- Ha mais c'est dégouttant ! s'écria Shannon qui avait suivit la scène de loin avec Hurley.

Celui-ci venait de disparaître précipitamment dans les buissons. Claire était restée à l'écart avec Aaron tandis que Sawyer s'amusait avec sa nouvelle cape que les sorciers venait d'omettre de récupérer.

- Euh…Tu n'avais pas dit que ta tente était en train de brûler ? demanda prudemment la jeune maman.

Sawyer resta immobile, bouche bée et se tapa le front.

- Et merde ! Il se précipita dans la foule qui s'était formée autours de la morte. Y a le feu à la forêt !

- Quoi ? demanda Sayid

- Le feu ! Quelqu'un a brûlé mon abris et tout est en train de partir en cendre ! s'écria Sawyer.

- Sarah, Tonks, allez éteindre ce feu, ordonna Rogue.

- OK mon capitaine, lança Sarah avant de se précipiter sur les pas de Sawyer et Tonks.

- Shannon, va les aider, ajouta Sayid. Tu seras plus utile avec eux qu'avec nous…

Shannon parue frustrée mais accepta sans dire un mot.

Il ne restait plus que Sayid, Rogue, Charlie, Claire et Hurley, toujours dans les buissons. Le Maître des potions s'abaissa afin d'examiner le corps de plus près, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l'odeur de pourriture que dégageait le macchabée.

- Regarde, dit-il à l'adresse de Sayid en montrant une trace noire sur le t-shirt de la morte. La trace en question ressemblait à une marque laissée à la cigarette.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda l'irakien.

- Qu'elle a d'abord été touchée par un sort, et après seulement tuée, ce qui expliquerait que ses yeux soient grands ouverts.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on l'aurait achevée ?

- A moins que le sort ne l'ai directement tuée…continua le sorcier.

- Mais comment on sait que…

- Arrête de parler, moldu. Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est, acheva-t-il en se levant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Charlie. Vous l'avez tuée elle, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

- Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons tuée mais Belatrix…

- Belatrix ? C'est qui ?

- Une folle échappée d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers…

Les moldus restèrent bouche bée suite à la nouvelle.

- Et qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas un de ses complices ? s'impatienta Sayid.

- Parce que dans ce cas, j'aurais tuer Sawyer depuis longtemps, crois-moi…

- Et…Et pourquoi elle a été en prison ? demanda Claire, paniquée.

- Pour de multiples raisons, expliqua Rogue. Elle était tout d'abord une fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et en plus de ca, elle a torturé des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la boule et se retrouvent dans un hôpital spécialisé…

Sayid sembla surpris par la nouvelle.

- Et pourquoi aurait-elle torturé des gens ?

- Pour les forcer à révéler quelque chose d'important… Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet…

- Charmant comme histoire…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda Charlie en désignant le cadavre.

- Nous allons l'enterrer, répondit tristement Sayid.

Au loin, le soleil ne répandait plus qu'une faible lueur orange tandis que l'océan scintillait de mille couleurs. Les rescapés enterrèrent le corps de Rousseau non loin de ceux de Boone et Scott (?) tandis que Tonks, Sarah, Shannon et Sawyer revenait lentement vers la plage. Ce dernier avait l'air maussade et traînait, comme à son habitude, loin derrière les autres qui s'étaient recueillis pour une petite cérémonie en l'honneur de la française.

- Alors ? demanda Rogue à Sarah quand il la vit arriver.

- On a rien pu récupérer…Le feu avait déjà tout détruit quand nous sommes arrivés…

- Et tout ressemble a un acte criminel, dit-elle sérieusement.

- Belatrix ?

- On pense à elle et à Lucius…On ne l'a pas vu une seule fois aujourd'hui.

- Oui, il faudra qu'on en rediscute…

- Et il faudra aussi trouver un moyen de quitter cette île…

- Ha tiens, tu veux partir maintenant ?

- La bonne bouffe me manque…

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis partirent ensemble vers les cavernes où ils s'endormirent, espérant retourner bientôt chez eux…

A la trappe… 

- Alors c'est ca votre fameuse trappe ? demanda Remus en s'accroupissant pour examiner l'objet en question. Intéressant…

- Alors ? Vous pensez qu'il y a moyen de l'ouvrir ? demanda Locke au loup-garou.

- Il y a effectivement des chances. Mais j'aurais besoin de mes compagnons pour l'ouvrir car ma magie n'est pas assez forte… Et vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Non et c'est pour ca que je veux l'ouvrir. Mais il me semble avoir aperçu de la lumière venant de l'intérieur…

- De la lumière…répéta lentement Remus. C'est d'accord, je vous aiderez à l'ouvrir mais il faudra me renseigner en échange.

Locke sembla surprit par la nouvelle.

- Vous renseignez sur quoi ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un endroit. Un endroit très loin de la plage et des cavernes, isolé des gens… De préférence, un endroit fermé et assez solide…

Locke fut surpris par sa demande mais ne demanda pas d'explications.

- C'est d'accord, je vous trouverez ca… Il tendit la main a Remus qui la serra sans hésitations.

- Si nous rentrions, proposa Remus. Il commence à faire noir et traîner dans les bois en pleine nuit n'est pas très recommandable…

Locke acquiesça et ils rentrèrent tout deux aux cavernes, s'étant juré de ne rien dire à quiconque, excepté aux sorciers…

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas, n'hésitz pas a donner votre avis sur ma fic ;)_

_Le resta risque de venir d'ici le week-end prochain à cause de l'école :'( Mais enfin bon, j'essayerais de consacré un peu de temps à ma fic :)_

_Review please :)_

_TheWerewolf_


	10. Premier jour sur l

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

**Premier jour sur l'île**

Charlie se réveilla de bonne heure devant la journée qui s'annonçait. Il était, pour une fois, debout avant Claire, ce qui lui permit de l'observer dormir paisiblement. Une légère rosée s'était posée sur les feuilles des arbres et les plantes environnantes. Charlie s'étira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horizon. Un magnifique soleil se levait. Les rayons se reflétaient dans les feuilles et dans la mer, donnant une charmante teinte rosée à l'endroit. Le petit Aaron dormait tranquillement, un doigt dans la bouche. Charlie le regarda dormir un moment puis reporta son attention sur Claire. Elle était belle comme ca. Une mèche blonde lui tombait élégamment devant les yeux. Il se leva, une idée en tête et parti vers la plage.

* * *

- Hiiiiiiiii !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ? marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Remus.

- Y a ça ! s'exclama Sarah en montrant quelque chose du doigt. Enlève-le moi ! Enlève-le moi ! Hiiiiiiiiii !

Rogue releva la tête pour savoir quelle était la cause des cris de la blonde. Sarah était allongée sur le dos et fixait un énorme insecte qui avait eu le malheur de se poser sur son ventre.

- Bon sang Ketchump, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? C'est qu'un insecte, pas besoin de réveiller l'île entière…

- C'est pas qu'un insecte…Il bouge ! Hiiiiii !

Rogue le chassa avec sa main mais l'insecte ne bougea que de quelques centimètres ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les cris de Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tonks qui venait seulement de se réveiller.

Rogue en profita pour balayer l'insecte une bonne fois pour toute. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sarah et lui lança un regard de reproche comme lui seul savait le faire.

- Ho, ca va…C'est qu'un insecte, dit-elle mine de rien.

- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas chez toi, Ketchump…Un insecte te fait hurler, alors que des loups-garous ou des vampires te font à peine trembler…

- C'est un compliment ?

- Juste une constatation…dit-il en la dévisageant de ses yeux noirs.

- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre petite conversation mais….Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Non, attend, c'est pas possible…Ca fait trente seconde que tu es éveillée et tu penses déjà à ton estomac ? s'étonna Sarah.

- Tu sais, je n'ai rien manger depuis hier matin…Avec tout ça….

- Ouais…On devrait aller sur la plage…Histoire de s'habituer un peu, suggéra Sarah.

- Oui, eh bien moi, je n'ai aucune envie de m'habituer à cet endroit…dit Rogue.

- Nous ne savons pas pendant combien de temps on va rester ici, mais plus vite on s'habitue, mieux c'est ! Répliqua Sarah.

- Justement, je penses tout le contraire, Ketchump ! Si on s'habitue trop à l'endroit, le jour de notre départ, tu sangloteras en repensant aux magnifiques moments passés sur l'île…

- Tu parles déjà de notre départ alors qu'on viens juste d'arriver !

- Nous ne sommes pas en vacances !

- J'ai jamais dit ca !

- Non mais tu t'y crois !

- Arrêtez de vous disputer …On dirais des enfants de cinq ans…intervint Tonks. Allons manger sur la plage et après, nous reparlerons de tout ça…

- Oui, dit Remus. Et il y a aussi l'histoire du cadavre à régler…

- Je l'avais complètement oublier celui-là…Et il y a aussi Sirius…dit Tonks, songeuse.

Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers plage, en espérant y trouver leur ami sorcier.

_

* * *

Aux cavernes…_

Claire ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle compta se rendormir mais les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers ses paupières fermées, l'empêchant de retourner au pays des rêves. Elle porta directement son regard sur Aaron, qui dormait toujours, puis constata qu'elle était la seule encore couchée. Elle chercha Charlie des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Elle se leva et prit délicatement Aaron en bras sans le réveiller.

- Il n'a pas pleurer une seule fois pendant la nuit, dit une voix.

Claire se retourna et sourit en voyant Charlie sortir des buissons. Il tenait quelque chose en mains mais quand il vit Claire, il le cacha derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Ha, tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher la surprise ? dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

- Non, mais…

- Alors ne poses pas de questions et viens, dit-il en la prenant par la main, l'autre étant toujours derrière son dos. Il l'attira vers la forêt, elle et Aaron.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda-t-elle

Il resta silencieux, avançant toujours dans les buissons. Claire compris alors qu'il les emmenait vers la plage, en reconnaissant le chemin.

- Et voilà ! dit-il lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Il déposa quelque chose derrière les buissons mais Claire n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Il l'avait conduite entre la plage et la forêt.

- Un hamac ! s'exclama-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'elle vit une toile retenue par des lianes, accrochée aux arbres.

- Et oui…Essaye-le…Pour voir s'il tient…

- Donc s'il ne tient pas, je me retrouverais le derrière à terre, c'est ca ?

- Oui, un peu…Mais le sable amortira ta chute, dit-il en rigolant. T'en fait pas, je l'ai essayé avant, signala-t-il en voyant la soudaine hésitation de Claire.

Il l'aida a s'installer, tout en tenant Aaron dans ses bras, ce qui réveilla le bébé qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

- Viens voir maman, dit Claire en prenant le bébé dans ses bras pour le calmer. Merci beaucoup Charlie…Tu n'aurais pas du faire tout ca pour moi…

- Bien sur que si ! Tu en vaut largement la peine !

- Merci, dit-elle rougissante.

- Et attend ! C'est pas fini, dit-il en s'éloignant. Il s'abaissa et ramassa ce que Claire l'avait vu déposer à leur arrivée.

- Petit déjeuner au lit !

Il revint avec un plateau, sur lequel il avait posé différentes sortes de fruits, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

- Et tu transportais tout ca dans ta main ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

- Non, seulement la bouteille, le reste y était déjà … Allez, tu m'en dira des nouvelles, dit-il heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Il échangea le bébé contre le plateau qu'il tenait en main.

- Et toi, tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger un fruit.

- Je mangerais après, ne t'en fais pas…

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

Elle avait déjà poser la question auparavant mais il lui avait répondu par un sourire.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Non, justement, tu as juste sourit.

- Mange, ca va refroidir…

- C'est déjà froid et…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les buissons s'agiter quelques mètres plus loin. Charlie serra Aaron contre lui d'un geste protecteur. Il restèrent silencieux, scrutant la forêt dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir quelque chose. Quelqu'un sortit des buissons et Claire et Charlie soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant apparaître Sawyer. La boue d'hier avait maintenant séché dans ses cheveux et sur le reste de son corps, lui donnant l'air d'un sauvage.

- Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre dîner amoureux mais…Z'avez pas vu les nouveaux ?

- Non, désolé, répondit Claire. Mais je penses qu'ils sont partis en forêt…

- Par où ?

- Je sais pas…Mais j'ai vu un blond aux cavernes. Un qui était avec vous sur le bateau…

Sawyer marmonna quelque chose et partit en grandes enjambées vers les cavernes, sans même les remercier. Charlie le suivit des yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les arbres.

- On en était où ? demanda Claire.

- On en était à mange sinon ca va se refroidir.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…

- Parce que je t'aime bien…

- Cette réponse devra servir pour combien de questions ?

- Pour seulement celles qui te concernent… Aller, mange…

Claire se résolut à l'écouter et grignota quelques fruits, un sourire aux lèvres.

_

* * *

Aux cavernes…_

- Non et même si on réussi à réparer le radar, il faudra quand même attendre la fin de la saison des moissons, c'est-à-dire trois ou quatre mois maximum.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques minutes que Jack et Michael discutaient des différents problèmes survenus lors de ces derniers jours.

- Peut-être que nos soi-disant sorciers pourraient nous aider. S'ils sont arrivés par magie, il peuvent aussi bien repartir et nous chercher des secours, chuchota Jack.

La plupart des rescapés ignoraient que les nouveaux venus étaient des sorciers. Le médecin avait jugé bon de ne pas mettre au courant l'île entière, de peur de causer plus de panique qu'il n'en existait déjà.

- Qui qui va nous chercher des secours ? demanda Hurley qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux et avait entendu la dernière phrase.

- Personne ! répondirent Jack et Michael d'une même voix.

Hurley haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné.

- Me prenez pas pour un crétin les gars, je sais que…

- Michael !

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour voir Kate arriver en courant, Sirius à ses talons.

- Quoi ? demanda l'interpellé en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as vu Walt ? demanda la brune, essoufflée.

Le visage de Michael se figea : il n'avait pas vu Walt de la journée, ne fut ce qu'à son réveil.

- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as vu ?

- Non, justement, dit-elle hésitante. Sirius a passer la nuit avec et à son réveil, il avait disparu. On croyait qu'il était avec toi…

- Quoi !

- Il a tenu à me suivre, expliqua Sirius, je lui ai dit de retourner mais il est resté et…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec mon fils ? demanda agressivement Michael.

- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est lui qui…Où vous allez ? demanda-t-il en voyant Michael prendre son sac.

- Chercher mon fils, tiens !

- Hé, attend ! l'arrêta Jack. Tu ne pars pas seul en forêt, c'est trop dangereux.

- On vient avec toi, dit Kate

- Non, ce n'est pas comme ca que je l'entendais, dit Jack. Je vais avec, toi tu restes ici .

- Il est hors de question que je reste ici toute seule !

- Tu as entendu Rousseau ? Si les _autres _arrivent, il va falloir prévenir le camp entier et on a besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour ca…

- Il y a Sayid !

- Sayid ne sait pas être partout à la fois !

- Si Kate veux venir, elle vient, la défendit Sirius. Elle est assez grande pour qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle doit faire. C'est une adulte et elle a des responsabilités. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui reste ?

Jack préféra ne pas répondre.

- Et je viens moi aussi, ajouta le sorcier face au silence de Jack.

- Bon ben moi…Vous m'en voudrez pas si je m'abstiens de vous accompagner ? demanda Hurley.

- Pas de problème, marmonna Jack.

- Ho ! Don Juan !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Sawyer arriver avec son sac en main. Visiblement, il s'adressait à Sirius.

- T'aurais pas vu Tonks ? demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt le sorcier.

- Parce qu'elle a un truc qui m'appartient, répondit le blond en toisant Sirius des pieds à la tête. Il sourit à Kate qui détourna la tête.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore un sanglier qui t'a mis dans cet état ? dit-elle.

- Très drôle… Tu commences à avoir le même humour débile que Saint-Doc. Faut arrêter de fréquenter…dit-il, le même sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres.

- Je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais mon fils est sans doute perdu au milieu de la jungle et vous restez là, à parler de sangliers et autres choses sans intérêts ! s'exclama Michael. Moi j'y vais !

Et il partit dans la jungle, sac à la main.

- Hé attend ! Jack se lança à ses talons. Kate jeta un dernier regard à Sawyer et partit à leurs trousses.

- Ecoute-moi bien, dit Sirius en se tournant vers Sawyer. Que j'apprenne que tu as fait quelque chose à ma cousine et ca ira mal pour toi. Compris ?

- Je tremble, dit Sawyer en tentant, sans résultat, de ne pas paraître impressionné. Il savait ce qu'il risquait en s'en prenant à un sorcier.

Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire et disparu dans la jungle, à la suite de Kate.

_

* * *

Sur la plage…_

Sayid tentait, tant bien que mal, de réparer le radar qui s'était fait littéralement écrasé par un des sorciers. De temps en temps, il faisait une pause et allait voir Shannon qui bronzait quelques mètres plus loin de son lieu de travail. Il s'était réconcilier avec elle depuis que le bateau était revenu. La blonde commençait tout doucement à accepter la mort de son frère, bien qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se recueillir devant ses affaires. Sayid faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la consoler ou l'égayer un peu, même si des fois, elle l'envoyait balader.

Il soupira et déposa le matériel. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il travaillait dessus et le résultat n'était pas très satisfaisant. Il se leva, laissant le matériel sur la plage et partit en direction de Shannon qui regardait l'horizon, assise dans le sable. Il arriva derrière elle, la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans le coup. Elle ne tourna même pas la tête.

- Ca va ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Tu me l'as demander y a même pas une minute, répondit-elle

- Oui mais je m'assure que ca n'a pas changer…

- Non ca n'a pas changer, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tant mieux. Il s'assit à coté d'elle. Tu sais, je me demandais si…

- Si ?

- Si tu pouvais venir ce soir, acheva-t-il. Ici…

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle souriante.

- Alors tant mieux, dit-il, lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres. Bon je te laisse, je dois régler quelques problèmes…

Il se leva et partit vers la forêt.

* * *

- Je crois que c'est par là…

Les sorciers étaient toujours sur le chemin vers les cavernes. Sarah était à leur tête et les avait conduit dans une partie de la forêt entièrement recouverte de ronces.

- Tu crois que c'est par là ? Je pensais que tu savais où se trouvaient les cavernes ! s'exclama Rogue.

- Oh, toi qui est si malin ! Pourquoi tu passes pas devant, à ma place ?

- Avec plaisir, dit-il en levant haut les jambes pour ne pas se faire griffer par les épines.

- Là-bas ! On dirait qu'il y a un chemin, dit Tonks en montrant quelque chose du doigt.

A quelques mètres de là, les ronces étaient écartées comme si quelqu'un avait voulu créer un passage.

- Manque plus qu'à le suivre…Mais de quel coté ?

Ils regardèrent les différents endroits où le chemin menait. Un montait vers les montagnes tandis que l'autre semblait descendre vers la plage.

- Je propose qu'on prenne celui d'en bas, dit Sarah sans grande nécessité, vu que tout le monde s'apprêtait déjà à descendre.

- En tout cas moi je m'installe aux cavernes…J'ai pas envie de faire dix kilomètres pour aller chercher quelque chose, grommela Rogue.

- Oui moi aussi, dit Sarah.

- Une croix dans le calendrier vite ! Sarah et Severus sont d'accord !s'exclama Tonks, ce qui lui valut le regard assassin des deux concernés.

Remus, qui était maintenant devant les autres, n'écoutait pas leur conversation. Il venait d'entendre quelque chose grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Il les fit taire d'un geste et les poussa dans les buissons.

- Tu sais pas être un peu moins brute ? dit Sarah en époussetant sa robe.

- Quelqu'un approche, dit-il, une lueur dans les yeux.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard on pouvait bien entendre des voix venant du chemin. Visiblement, c'était un groupe de personne en pleine conversation.

- Waaaalt ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

Les personnes passèrent devant les sorciers sans les remarquer.

- Regardez ! C'est Sirius ! s'écria Tonks.

Les marcheurs arrêtèrent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers les buissons. Les sorciers en profitèrent pour sortir.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Sirius quand ils furent tous sortis.

- On pourrait te demander la même chose ! lui rétorqua Sarah.

- On est parti chercher Walt, son fils, dit-il en désignant Michael de la tête. Il a disparu. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Nous nous sommes, en quelque sorte, perdus, répondit Remus.

- La plage se trouve à un kilomètre d'ici…

- OK, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Ils prirent la direction indiquée par Sirius.

- Ha et Tonks !

Celle-ci se retourna.

- Sawyer te cherche. Il dit que tu as quelque chose qui lui appartient…

- Roouh, lui chuchota Sarah en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- T'es vraiment exaspérante…dit Tonks en soupirant.

Les deux groupes prirent leurs directions respectives et disparurent à travers la jungle.

_

* * *

Aux cavernes…_

Maintenant que Michael, Jack, Kate et Sirius étaient partis, Sawyer se retrouva seul au milieu des cavernes. L'endroit était totalement désert, on entendait seulement le bruit de chute d'eau de la source. Il en profita donc pour se changer et se laver avec l'eau appropriée. Une fois qu'il eut fini de prendre sa douche froide, il attacha ses cheveux avec un élastique et s'installa sur un rocher. Il soupira et s'enfuit le visage dans les mains. Il était fatigué, chaque membre de son corps le faisait souffrir. Il supposait que la douleur était due à sa chute d'hier soir, mais aussi à son manque de sommeil. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position avant de voir apparaître Sayid.

- Hé Mohamed ! s'écria-t-il en le voyant.

Sayid soupira d'exaspération et tourna son regard vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- T'aurais pas trouvé un cadavre ?

- Un quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Un cadavre

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda l'irakien en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour rien…

Sayid préféra arrêter la conversation là. Il était habitué à ce genre d'attitude avec Sawyer. Il posait énormément de questions et après, il essayait de ne pas paraître concerné. Sayid prit ce qu'il était venu chercher et repartit vers la plage. Au moment où il disparaissait, Tonks, Rogue, Remus et Sarah débarquèrent bruyamment dans les cavernes.

- Miracle ! Après une heure et demi de route, nous arrivâmes enfin à notre destination ! s'écria Sarah en tendant les bras vers le ciel.

- On se demande c'est la faute de qui…marmonna Rogue.

- Ho ca va hein ! C'est pas parce que je me suis juste un petit peu perdue…

- Juste un petit peu !

- Bon d'accord, un petit peu beaucoup mais…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et commença à fouiller après de quoi manger.

Sawyer s'était levé discrètement pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Rogue. Celui-ci l'avait vu mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas provoquer une dispute maintenant.

- Il y a bien quelque chose à manger ici…marmonna Tonks. Et ces cheveux m'énerve à toujours tomber devant mes yeux !

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme pour se concentrer et ses cheveux se raccourcirent jusqu'aux épaules, tout en changeant de couleur pour devenir châtain blond.

Sawyer qui, du fond de la caverne, avait observé la scène, resta bouche bée. Il trouvait déjà cette île bizarre avant, mais maintenant…

Tonks croisa son regard et se rappela de ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Elle s'approcha prudemment de lui et s'accroupit afin d'être à sa hauteur.

- Sirius a dit que tu voulais me voir, dit-elle hésitante.

Sawyer haussa les sourcils.

- Ouais…

- Il a dit que j'avais quelque chose qui t'appartenait…

- Maintenant j'en ai plus besoin…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? s'impatienta la métamorphomage.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ho ca…C'est parce je suis une sorcière…

- Non ? Sérieux ?

- Je suis métamorphomage. Ca veut dire que je peux changer d'apparence à volonté, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un don très rare chez les sorciers.

- Cool…

- Tu ne sais pas où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver de quoi manger ?

- Sur la plage…Il faut demander aux chinois, marmonna-t-il.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant. Bon aller direction la plage, lança-t-elle à ses amis.

- Et je passe devant, dit Remus en retenant Sarah qui s'était déjà engagée dans le chemin. Par sécurité, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

La blonde soupira et le laissa passer.

Tonks était restée à l'écart et observait Sawyer, perdu dans ses pensées, dans son coin. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle avait rencontrer hier. Il avait fait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas mais, après tout, qu'en avait-elle à faire ? Peut-être que son comportement était du à la fatigue ? Ou alors était-il tout simplement rancunier ? Elle l'observa encore quelques secondes puis se pressa de rejoindre ses compagnons qui étaient déjà partis.

Sawyer sentait qu'elle l'observait mais ne tourna pas la tête. Après tout, il n'en avait que faire d'elle… Mais en était-il bien sur ? Depuis quand détournait-il le regard d'une femme ? « Depuis que ton passé a pris plus d'ampleur que ton présent… » Il aurait aimé se tromper sur ce point…S'enfoncer dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour avancer… Mais avancer pour aller où ? « Pour quitter cette île…Pour tuer celui qui a détruit ma vie… »

Il décida de reporter son regard sur Tonks, mais celle-ci venait de disparaître dans la forêt. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir partir dans un sommeil sans rêve, là où il serait tranquille et pourrait enfin avoir du repos. Oui, du repos comme Boone…Il eut un sourire à cette pensée mais son attitude l'écœura aussitôt. Quand il repensait avoir tabassé ce gamin, simplement parce qu'il voulait aider sa sœur qui était asthmatique, un profond sentiment de dégout s'emparait de lui. Ou alors était-ce des remords ? Peut-être…

Sawyer passa sa journée à vagabonder entre la plage et les cavernes. Des fois, il s'arrêtait pour lire un peu ou se reposer. Il savait que, maintenant la saison des moissons commencée, il faudrait encore rester un bon bout de temps sur l'île si les secours n'arrivaient pas avant, ce qui était chose perdue d'avance. Il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi lorsqu'il retourna à son ancienne demeure. Il resta bouche bée quand entra dans sa tente : ses vêtements étaient éparpillés partout, tout était renversé, les bouteilles d'eau vidées. De toute évidence quelqu'un était venu chercher quelque chose. Et visiblement, cette personne n'avait pas eu grande patiente.

Il avait eu presque la même blague hier soir, en rentrant de son court voyage, mais il avait compris par la suite que c'était Sirius qui lui avait piqué quelques vêtements. Cette fois si, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser étant donné qu'il l'avait vu partir dans la forêt…Quoi que…Il aurait très bien pu venir pendant la nuit.

Sawyer soupira et s'abaissa pour ramasser ses affaires mais il arrêta son geste. Une odeur de brûlé attira son attention. Il releva la tête pour cherche son origine mais la tente fut bientôt envahie d'une épaisse fumée grise. Une pile de vêtements était en train de brûler dans un des coins de l'abris tandis que des livres en faisaient de même de l'autre côté.

- Et merde !

Il fouilla après les bouteilles d'eau mais quand il les eut en mains, il constata qu'elles étaient vides. Décidément, le cambrioleur avait bien préparé son coup… Il essaya d'éteindre le feu avec un manteau mais celui-ci se mit aussi à brûler. Sawyer le lâcha en poussant un cri et se précipita vers la plage, laissant la tente en feu.

_

* * *

A la plage…_

Une fois rassasiés, les sorciers se séparèrent quelques temps afin d'explorer l'endroit chacun à leur propre rythme. Remus avait fait un rapide tour dans la forêt, guidé par Locke qui avait accepté de lui faire découvrir les chemins ou points de repères pouvant servir si jamais il avait le malheur de se perdre.

Tonks était restée presque toute la journée sur la plage, où elle avait discuté quelques temps avec Sun. Jin avait suivi la conversation bien qu'il ne comprenait presque rien.

Severus, quand à lui, était resté toute la journée adossé à un arbre, le regard dans le vide. Il réfléchissait à la demande de Belatrix. Cela lui avait trotté dans la tête toute la nuit. Il était clair qu'Azkaban lui avait fait perdre la boule. Que ce soit Dumbledore ou Voldemort, il faudrait bien un jour choisir un camp. Le bien ou le mal. La sagesse ou le pouvoir. L'un comme l'autre étaient tout aussi tenant. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne chose de tuer un membre de l'ordre ? Non, il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'exécuter. S'il en tuait un, il perdrait la confiance de Dumbledore et serait obligé de se retirer, du côté des ténèbres. Et puis, Voldemort ne serait certainement content de perdre un de ses meilleurs espions. Mais s'il refusait de tuer quelqu'un ? Il savait de quoi Belatrix serait capable… Elle pourrait tous les tuer un par un, jusqu'au temps qu'il se rende et ça, il ne pourrait le tolérer… Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le sable se crisser sous les pas de quelqu'un. Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Sarah. Il soupira et détourna la tête.

- Tu es resté toute la journée ici ? demanda la blonde.

Severus resta silencieux.

- Maintenant on peut parler, ajouta-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

- Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- De ce qui c'est passé hier soir…Quand nous sommes revenus avec Tonks, tu nous as dit que ce n'était pas Belatrix qui l'avait assommée…Et tu as ajouté « pas ici ». Alors je te dit qu'on peut parler, maintenant…

- Ecoute…Arrête de te mêler des affaires des autres, Ketchump. Un jour, ça va te jouer un mauvais tour…

- J'essaye juste de t'aider ! Mais à chaque fois qu'on te dit quelque chose, tu envoies les gens balader ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde te déteste !

Rogue ne sembla pas du tout affecté par sa remarque mais admira intérieurement la jeune femme pour lui avoir dit la vérité en face.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il lentement.

Sarah s'exécuta et le regarda dans les yeux. « Cette petite a du cran… » pensa-t-il.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard empli de curiosité.

- Hé bien voilà…

Il lui raconta tout : comment elle l'avait trouvé, ses menaces et son ultime requête. Quand il eut fini son récit il se tourna vers elle.

- Et maintenant, je suis bloqué, je ne sais pas quoi faire…

- Alors là…Je peux pas t'aider… A toi de voir quelle est la meilleure solution pour t'en tirer…

- Et pas un mot aux autres, ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Mais ne fait pas quelque chose que tu pourrait regretter…Personnellement, mon choix serait déjà fait depuis longtemps.

- Ouais…

- Bon aller je te laisse…Tu devrais faire un tour sur l'île il y a des choses qui peuvent t'être utiles. Et tu vois qu'on peut parler avec toi sans se faire bouffer ? Ajouta-t-elle en se relevant. Tu n'as pas vu Remus ?

- Si, je l'ai vu partir avec un type bizarre dans la forêt…

- Ha bon, dit-elle, surprise.

Remus n'était pas le genre d'homme à suivre quelqu'un dans un endroit inconnu, sans même en prévenir ses compatriotes. Elle quitta la plage à grandes enjambées, détournant la tête du regard interrogateur de Rogue, afin de prévenir Tonks au plus vite. Rogue la regarda s'éloigner et se leva à son tour, prêt à suivre les conseils de la blonde. La petite discussion qu'il avait eu avec elle, lui avait définitivement fait faire son choix et, avec un regard déterminant, il quitta la plage, suivant Sarah.

_

* * *

Quelque part dans la jungle…_

Cela faisait maintenant des heures que Michael, Jack, Kate et Sirius parcouraient la jungle à la recherche de Walt. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait de pause et la fatigue commençait doucement à se faire sentir. De plus, la nuit approchait de plus en plus et rester dans la forêt ; loin des autres quand il faisait noir, n'était pas très prudent. Aussi, leurs réserves d'eau diminuaient fortement et le peu de fruits qu'ils transportaient, venaient d'être dévorés. Mais Michael persistait. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir perdu Walt. S'il avait été un bon père, il aurait tout de suite remarqué l'absence de son fils et avec un peu de chance, ils l'auraient déjà retrouvé depuis longtemps.

- Waaaaalt !

- Michael, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer les recherches maintenant… Il ne reste presque plus d'eau et nous nous sommes trop éloignés, nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici…

- Personne ne vous a obligé à venir ! Et je ne quitterais pas cette forêt sans avoir retrouvé mon fils ! s'entêta Michael.

- D'accord, mais faisons au moins une pause pour la nuit. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer les recherches dans le noir et sans savoir où nous allons.

- Jack a raison. On ne sait pas ce qu'il a dans cette forêt, intervint Kate.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt ? demanda Sirius.

- Des ours polaires et un truc qui bouffe les gens…Mais à part ça, y a rien d'autre, dit Jack d'un ton amusé.

- Et des sangliers !Ajouta Michael, qui n'avait pas oublier son entrevue avec un sanglier que Locke pourchassait.

- Ha ok…

Michael soupira et s'arrêta.

- Bon aller…Va pour la pause…

Ils allumèrent un feu de camp, déballèrent les couvertures et mangèrent le peu de fruits qu'ils leur restaient, tout ça dans un silence pesant. Ils s'étaient aventurés dans un endroit encore inexploré, du moins par eux, de l'île. L'endroit était obscure, sombre et avait quelque chose d'inquiétant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas près de la plage. D'immenses toiles d'araignées recouvraient les arbres environnant et quelques crissements causés par les insectes nocturnes interrompaient le silence monotone de la forêt.

De temps en temps, un des trois accompagnateur de Michael lui lançait une remarque apaisante, afin de le rassurer concernant Walt. Mais celle-ci avait l'effet d'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan et en venait presque à exaspérer le jeune père qui ne tarda de se coucher. Sirius se transforma en chien sous les yeux de Jack qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. Patmol bailla, se coucha et déposa sa tête entre les pattes après avoir jeter un dernier regard à Kate. Elle et Jack l'observèrent un moment, sans oser dire un mot. Mais ce fut Kate qui rompit le silence :

- Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne…

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance…

- Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec vous ? Tu crois que je suis un fardeau, c'est ca ? Parce que je ne vois pas d'autres raisons…

Jack se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- C'est que…tu t'entêtes, Kate…

- Je m'en quoi ?

- Ecoute, on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a sur cette île, mais quoi que ce soit…Tu as vu le pilote ?

Kate acquiesça.

- Et bien, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose…

- Je sais me défendre !

- Te défendre contre quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !

- Et tu crois que je devais te laisser aller seul avec Michael dans la jungle ?

- Il y a le sorcier…

- Et alors ?

- Alors il a des pouvoirs magiques, continua-t-il, toujours souriant. Et je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer les héros, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je suis venu ici pour rechercher Walt.

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu jouais les héros et…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase.

- Tu crois que les secours arriveront un jour ? demanda-t-elle.

- En tout cas je l'espère…Mais ca fait un mois que nous sommes ici et s'ils nous savaient vivants, ils nous auraient retrouvés depuis longtemps… Je pense qu'on ne quittera jamais cette île. Il faut dire ce qui est…Mais d'un autre coté, on aura appris des choses sur cette île.

- Lesquelles ?

- Que rien n'est impossible. Que ce soit des sorciers tombant du ciel ou des ours polaires sur une île tropicale.

- Ouais…

Ils restèrent pensifs quelques minutes puis se glissèrent sous les couvertures après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, et s'endormirent ignorant les bruits de la lugubre forêt.

* * *

Sawyer courait, sprintait le plus vite dont il était capable, tout en évitant les branchages qui lui griffaient les bras par endroit.

Son abris était en train de brûler et il savait le feu ne lui laisserait pas de quartier. Entre les arbres, il pouvait apercevoir la mer bleu azur et son coucher de soleil rosâtre. Plus que quelques mètres et ca y était…Mais soudain, il chopa dans quelque chose et avec cette vitesse, fit un vol plané d'au moins quelques mètres, avant de retomber à plat ventre sur un tas de feuilles mortes.

- Et merde !

Il se releva avec difficulté et chercha la chose dans laquelle il avait chopé mais il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit. Une odeur atroce de pourriture s'élevait non lui de lui. Sawyer se retint de vomir son repas et mit sa main devant la bouche tout en cherchant l'origine de cette odeur de putréfaction. Il retint un cri en trouvant le cadavre d'une femme.

- Rousseau ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse : son camp était en train de brûler et s'il avait le malheur de partir, il ne retrouverait plus l'emplacement du corps.

- A l'aide ! cria-t-il en direction de la plage. A l'aide ! J'ai trouvé un corps !

Il détourna son regard de la femme morte, sentant que son estomac ne tiendrait jamais le coup.

- Y a le feu ! A l'aide !

Il redressa la tête en entendant des bruits de pas, suivit par des voix.

- Hé je suis ici !

Il vit apparaître Charlie et Claire, le bébé contre elle, à l'orée de la forêt.

- Ha enfin, c'était pas trop tôt !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Charlie avant de plaquer sa main devant sa bouche en découvrant la dépouille de Rousseau.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends Chucky ? Va chercher de l'aide !

- Oui, j'y vais, j'y vais, dit-il paniqué en courant vers la plage, en espérant y trouver quelqu'un.

Sawyer, Claire et son bébé étaient maintenant seuls avec un cadavre sous les yeux.

- C…Comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? demanda Claire en jetant un regard de dégoût au macchabée.

- Je sais pas et j'ai pas envie de vérifier. Et ma tente est en train de brûler, signala-t-il comme c'était une chose sans intérêt particulier. Comment il va ? ajouta-t-il en parlant du bébé pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Il va bien, merci. Il pleure pendant la nuit mais ca commence à s'arranger. On a compris le truc pour le calmer.

Sawyer sourit à cette pensée. Il regarda le sol mais quelque chose attira son attention : un morceau de tissu rouge, dépassait des buissons environnant. Il s'abaissa pour le ramasser sous le regard interrogateur de Claire, et constata que ce bout de tissu était en fait une cape. Elles était grande et longue, de la taille d'un homme et était ornée de demi-lunes et d'étoiles dorées. Il croisa le regard de Claire et expliqua :

- Je crois que ca doit venir des sorciers. Qui d'autre se baladerait avec ça sur soi ?

Il déposa la cape sur ces épaules et fit un tour sur lui-même.

- Je suis Zorro version sorcier, dit-il amusé.

Claire éclata de rire avant de le regarder, bouche bée.

- Quoi ?

- Ton corps ! Il…il…

- Oui je sais, toute les femmes sont comme ça en me voyant, ironisa-t-il.

- Il a disparu !

- Quoi ?

Il vérifia les dires de Claire en s'abaissant pour se regarder mais ne vit rien. Il chercha frénétiquement son corps des mains, s'attendant à passer à travers, mais il n'en fut rien. Il retira alors la cape et constata avec un soupire de soulagement que son corps était revenu. Un étrange sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

- Hééé…

Des échos de voix leur parvinrent des bois, leur indiquant que les secours arrivaient. Claire reporta son regard vers Sawyer mais celui-ci venait de disparaître sous la cape.

Ce fut un petit groupe de personnes qui débarqua sur le lieu du crime. Sayid, Charlie, Tonks, Sarah, Severus, Shannon et Hurley. Ces deux derniers étaient plus venus par curiosité que pour aider les autres.

- Où est Sawyer ? demanda Charlie à Claire, quand il s'aperçut que celle-ci était toute seule.

- Euh…Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais…Comment ca peut se faire un truc pareil ? Demanda Hurley en levant lentement son doigt vers une chose qui, à priori, le terrorisait.

D'un même geste, ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Hurley.

Un gros morceau de bois flottait dans les airs, suspendu à quelque chose d'invisible. Shannon poussa un cri et recula de quelques pas, se cachant derrière Sayid. Les sorciers furent impressionnés sur le coup mais quand ils remarquèrent que les feuilles s'écrasaient sur le sol, probablement sous le poids de quelqu'un, ils comprirent tout de suite. Ils se jetèrent un regard et sortirent d'un même mouvement leurs baguettes magiques.

- A trois, signala Rogue. Un…Deux…Trois. Accio cape d'invisibilité ! lancèrent-ils d'une même voix. Leurs trois sortilèges combinés firent glisser la cape d'invisibilité du dos de Sawyer.

- Tu nous envoies chercher de l'aide et toi, en attendant, tu t'amuses ! s'exclama Charlie.

- Je m'amusais pas ! Je testais…

- Tu veux aussi que je teste un nouveau sortilège sur toi ? l'interrompit Rogue d'une voix remplie de menaces.

- Charlie nous a dit que tu avais trouvé le corps de Rousseau ? Alors où est-il ?

- Pas la peine de s'énerver Mohamed…Suivez l'odeur et vous y êtes, ajouta Sawyer à l'adresse des autres en indiquant les buissons d'un signe de la main.

Sayid s'engagea le premier, suivit de près par Charlie et les trois sorciers.

- Comment est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle est morte ? demanda Tonks dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, lui répondit Sayid. Mais à vue de nez je dirais qu'elle est ici depuis hier.

- Je pensais que les cadavres dégageait une odeur après deux ou trois jours seulement, constata Sarah.

- Cela n'a rien a voir…Il a fait très chaud aujourd'hui et la chaleur augmente l'état de putréfaction d'un corps, expliqua Sayid. Mais comment est-elle morte ?

- Peut-être qu'on devrait la retourner, suggéra Sarah.

Sayid acquiesça et aida la sorcière a retourner le corps, ce qui multiplia l'odeur par deux.

- Ha mais c'est dégouttant ! s'écria Shannon qui avait suivit la scène de loin avec Hurley.

Celui-ci venait de disparaître précipitamment dans les buissons. Claire était restée à l'écart avec Aaron tandis que Sawyer s'amusait avec sa nouvelle cape que les sorciers venait d'omettre de récupérer.

- Euh…Tu n'avais pas dit que ta tente était en train de brûler ? demanda prudemment la jeune maman.

Sawyer resta immobile, bouche bée et se tapa le front.

- Et merde ! Il se précipita dans la foule qui s'était formée autours de la morte. Y a le feu à la forêt !

- Quoi ? demanda Sayid

- Le feu ! Quelqu'un a brûlé mon abris et tout est en train de partir en cendre ! s'écria Sawyer.

- Sarah, Tonks, allez éteindre ce feu, ordonna Rogue.

- OK mon capitaine, lança Sarah avant de se précipiter sur les pas de Sawyer et Tonks.

- Shannon, va les aider, ajouta Sayid. Tu seras plus utile avec eux qu'avec nous…

Shannon parue frustrée mais accepta sans dire un mot.

Il ne restait plus que Sayid, Rogue, Charlie, Claire et Hurley, toujours dans les buissons. Le Maître des potions s'abaissa afin d'examiner le corps de plus près, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à l'odeur de pourriture que dégageait le macchabée.

- Regarde, dit-il à l'adresse de Sayid en montrant une trace noire sur le t-shirt de la morte. La trace en question ressemblait à une marque laissée à la cigarette.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda l'irakien.

- Qu'elle a d'abord été touchée par un sort, et après seulement tuée, ce qui expliquerait que ses yeux soient grands ouverts.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on l'aurait achevée ?

- A moins que le sort ne l'ai directement tuée…continua le sorcier.

- Mais comment on sait que…

- Arrête de parler, moldu. Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est, acheva-t-il en se levant.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? demanda Charlie. Vous l'avez tuée elle, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

- Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons tuée mais Belatrix…

- Belatrix ? C'est qui ?

- Une folle échappée d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers…

Les moldus restèrent bouche bée suite à la nouvelle.

- Et qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas un de ses complices ? s'impatienta Sayid.

- Parce que dans ce cas, j'aurais tuer Sawyer depuis longtemps, crois-moi…

- Et…Et pourquoi elle a été en prison ? demanda Claire, paniquée.

- Pour de multiples raisons, expliqua Rogue. Elle était tout d'abord une fidèle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et en plus de ca, elle a torturé des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la boule et se retrouvent dans un hôpital spécialisé…

Sayid sembla surpris par la nouvelle.

- Et pourquoi aurait-elle torturé des gens ?

- Pour les forcer à révéler quelque chose d'important… Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet…

- Charmant comme histoire…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? demanda Charlie en désignant le cadavre.

- Nous allons l'enterrer, répondit tristement Sayid.

Au loin, le soleil ne répandait plus qu'une faible lueur orange tandis que l'océan scintillait de mille couleurs. Les rescapés enterrèrent le corps de Rousseau non loin de ceux de Boone et Scott (?) tandis que Tonks, Sarah, Shannon et Sawyer revenait lentement vers la plage. Ce dernier avait l'air maussade et traînait, comme à son habitude, loin derrière les autres qui s'étaient recueillis pour une petite cérémonie en l'honneur de la française.

- Alors ? demanda Rogue à Sarah quand il la vit arriver.

- On a rien pu récupérer…Le feu avait déjà tout détruit quand nous sommes arrivés…

- Et tout ressemble a un acte criminel, dit-elle sérieusement.

- Belatrix ?

- On pense à elle et à Lucius…On ne l'a pas vu une seule fois aujourd'hui.

- Oui, il faudra qu'on en rediscute…

- Et il faudra aussi trouver un moyen de quitter cette île…

- Ha tiens, tu veux partir maintenant ?

- La bonne bouffe me manque…

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis partirent ensemble vers les cavernes où ils s'endormirent, espérant retourner bientôt chez eux…

_

* * *

A la trappe…_

- Alors c'est ca votre fameuse trappe ? demanda Remus en s'accroupissant pour examiner l'objet en question. Intéressant…

- Alors ? Vous pensez qu'il y a moyen de l'ouvrir ? demanda Locke au loup-garou.

- Il y a effectivement des chances. Mais j'aurais besoin de mes compagnons pour l'ouvrir car ma magie n'est pas assez forte… Et vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- Non et c'est pour ca que je veux l'ouvrir. Mais il me semble avoir aperçu de la lumière venant de l'intérieur…

- De la lumière…répéta lentement Remus. C'est d'accord, je vous aiderez à l'ouvrir mais il faudra me renseigner en échange.

Locke sembla surprit par la nouvelle.

- Vous renseignez sur quoi ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un endroit. Un endroit très loin de la plage et des cavernes, isolé des gens… De préférence, un endroit fermé et assez solide…

Locke fut surpris par sa demande mais ne demanda pas d'explications.

- C'est d'accord, je vous trouverez ca… Il tendit la main a Remus qui la serra sans hésitations.

- Si nous rentrions, proposa Remus. Il commence à faire noir et traîner dans les bois en pleine nuit n'est pas très recommandable…

Locke acquiesça et ils rentrèrent tout deux aux cavernes, s'étant juré de ne rien dire à quiconque, excepté aux sorciers…


	11. Au revoir

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

**Au revoir…**

Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux au son de la voix de Kate.

- Tu comptes faire la grasse mat' ?

- Quel heure est-il ? demanda le médecin d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Ca, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais le soleil est déjà levé.

- Kate, le soleil se lève à cinq heure du matin, dit-il en baillant.

- Je sais…Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait aller chercher à manger, non ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Te connaissant comme je te connais, tu n'aurais pas hésité à partir seule en forêt…

Elle lui sourit.

- Disons que cette forêt est…inquiétante…

- Peur ?

- Non, juste prudente… Alors tu viens avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir. Enfin…d'accord, se reprit-il.

Ils se préparèrent et partirent ensemble dans la forêt, laissant Sirius et Michael se reposer. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, cherchant le moindre fruit consommable dans les arbres, mais rien. Pas même une source d'eau. Ils arrivèrent à un tronc d'arbre renversé, ayant une vague ressemblance avec un oiseau.

- Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on marche et pas la moindre trace de nourriture…On dirait que tous les arbres sont morts…

En effet, les arbres avaient une couleur sale, grisonnante et formaient avec leurs branches, des espèces de mains griffues.

Ils s'assirent sur le tronc en forme d'oiseau et soupirèrent.

- Des serpents, lâcha soudain Jack.

- Quoi ?demanda Kate, étonnée.

- Rien, je me demandais ce qui te faisait peur. Pas le noir en tout cas. Ni les ours polaires. Alors, à tout hasard, je dis des serpents.

- Non, je n'ai pas peur des serpents, et ni tout ce qui est insecte…

- Pas peur des insectes ? C'est rare pour une fille…

- Ca dépend aussi ce que tu entends par le mot peur, dit-elle en riant. Est-ce la peur dans le sens effrayer, ou alors dans le sens « je n'aimerais pas que ca se produise » ?

- Les deux.

- Alors j'ai peur d'aller en prison, dit-elle simplement. Et toi ?

Jack la regarda intensément mais ne répondit pas.

- Quoi ? demanda Kate.

- Je…Tu entends ?

Kate tendit l'oreille et se leva à la suite de Jack.

- Entendre qu…Jack ! Où vas-tu ?

Jack se dirigeait maintenant au pas de course vers l'endroit le plus sombre de la forêt.

- Jack ! Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le retenu de toutes ses forces. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'il se fut arrêté.

- Rien, je…j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier…répondit-il d'un ton hésitant. Il faut retourner chercher Sirius et Michael pour reprendre les recherches.

- Tu es sûr que ca va ? demanda Kate inquiète par son attitude.

- Oui…Oui…

Sur ce, Jack fit demi-tour pour rejoindre les deux autres, sous le regard inquiet de Kate.

* * *

- C'est par ici…Indiqua Remus aux trois sorciers qui le suivaient.

- Attend, où tu nous emmènes Lupin ? demanda Rogue en s'arrêtant.

- Ce n'est pas descriptible, répondit celui-ci. Mais il faut m'aider à l'ouvrir.

- A ouvrir quoi ? demanda Sarah. Une boite de conserve ?

- Si tu veux, mais en plus grand…

La blonde resta perplexe face à la remarque de Remus.

- Et voilà ! s'exclama Remus en arrivant à la trappe.

Ses trois amis restèrent là, bouche bée, à la vue de cet immense cylindre qui sortait du sol.

- Qu'est-ce que…c'est au juste ? demanda Tonks

- Pas la moindre idée, répondit le loup-garou. Mais il faut l'ouvrir.

- Hé oh Lupin ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va ouvrir ce truc ? s'exclama Rogue. On ne sait même pas ce que ca renferme !

- Oui, c'est ce fou qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ? intervint Sarah.

- Cet homme n'est pas fou !

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- En échange, il pourra me donner un endroit sûr où rester lors de la pleine lune !

Sarah le regarda, ébahie et Remus regretta bientôt ce qu'il venait de dire.

- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la pleine lune ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Tonks, Rogue et Remus se regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre. Mais rien n'échappa à Sarah.

- Ho vous savez, si je vous dérange, vous pouvez le dire…dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé. Après tout, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire…

- Non ce n'est pas ca, intervint tout de suite Remus. Mais comme tu es nouvelle, tu ne le sais pas encore. En fait c'est que…

- Que ? s'impatienta Sarah.

- Je suis un loup-garou, dit-il d'un air grave.

La réaction de Sarah fut tout le contraire de ce qu'il c'était imaginé : elle éclata de rire.

- Ouah non franchement, celle-là…On me l'avait jamais faite ! s'exclama-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Mais devant l'expression sérieuse de ses compagnons, elle arrêta aussitôt de rire.

- Franchement, t'es vraiment un loup-garou ? demanda-t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle.

Remus acquiesça.

- Alors ca c'est trop cool ! Euh…Je veux dire…pas de bol…ajouta-t-elle devant le regard meurtrier de Rogue.

- Alors, d'accord pour ouvrir cette trappe ? repris Remus.

- Si c'est pour toi Lupus, ca marche ! dit vivement Sarah.

- Lupus ?

- Ben quoi…T'aimes pas ton nouveau surnom ?

- Moi je suis d'accord aussi ! ajouta Tonks en souriant.

- Moi aussi, dit Rogue.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Pas de quoi.

- Maintenant reste à savoir comment…dit Rogue. Je ne pense pas qu'un sort pourrait ouvrir une telle porte…

- Alohomora ?suggéra Sarah.

- Oui si c'est verrouillé, il y a des chances…

Quelque chose fit tilt dans la mémoire de Rogue. Belatrix lui avait bien parler d'un cylindre le jour de sa visite…Mais il garda cela pour lui, et pris part à la discussion de ses camarades concernant les différents moyens d'ouvrir cette fameuse trappe.

* * *

- Alors comme ca, tu as manipulé Rogue ? demanda Lucius à Belatrix.

Les deux fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient retrouvés hier et avaient passé leur journée loin de tout ces moldus qui, selon eux, empestaient à plus d'un kilomètre.

- Exactement, répondit Belatrix avec une certaine fierté.

- Manipulatrice. Je n'aimerais pas te décevoir mais…Il chercha les mots pour lui expliquer qu'elle avait mal fait, sans pour autant l'énerver. Car lorsque la brune s'énervait, cela pouvait faire très mal…

- Ne t'en fait pas, tu connais Rogue…Il en serait incapable…

- Justement je le connais ! Et crois-moi, il serait totalement capable de le faire.

- Ca va, j'ai compris, répondit Belatrix, froissée. Je lui dirais de tout arrêter…

- Excellente décision. La meilleure de la journée, se moqua Lucius. Mais rappelle-moi, pourquoi a-t-il fallu brûler cette tente ?

- Parce qu'elle appartenait aux moldus, pour se distraire… S'il te faut une raison pour chaque chose que le maître te demande…

- Ce n'est pas le maître qui t'as demander de le faire, signala-t-il.

- Non. Mais je le verrais bien débarquer sur l'île, dit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. J'aimerais bien voir comment ces moldus réagiront…Si rien qu'un cadavre les affole déjà…

- Cadavre ? demanda Lucius en haussant les sourcils. De quoi tu parles ?

- De la femme que j'ai tuée, répondit Belatrix comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose sans importance. Avada Kadavra, assommée…Manque plus de l'achever…

- Je pense qu'il serait sage d'arrêter.

- Et depuis quand es-tu « sage » ?

- Ce n'est pas à prendre au mot près, s'indigna-t-il. Mais il serait préférable d'arrêter.

- Pourquoi ?

- A l'heure qu'il est, nos ennemis ont du prévenir l'île entière qu'on était…dangereux. Et si jamais un problème survient, nous n'aurons nul part où aller. Et puis, il faut quand même manger et apprendre à nous débrouiller sans magie.

Les propos de Lucius n'étaient pas totalement faux. Partis comme ils l'étaient, ils n'arriveraient jamais à vivre seuls dans la jungle, avec comme seule nourriture des fruits.

- Bon d'accord, se résolut Belatrix. Je ferais un effort pour ne pas tous les massacrer.

- Ho tu sais, moi aussi il me faudra une sacré dose de patiente pour ne pas exploser…

Ils continuèrent leur conversation, cherchant différents moyens de s'intégrer aux moldus, sans pour autant les effrayer.

- Ha, oui, dit soudain Belatrix.

- Quoi ?

- Il faudra que je retrouve ma cape d'invisibilité…

- QUOI ? Tu as perdu la cape ?

Belatrix sembla embarrassée mais ne se laissa pas démonter.

- A vrai dire non. J'ai recouvert le corps avec mais comme les moldus l'ont trouvé, j'en conclut que la cape a du s'envoler…

Lucius soupira d'exaspération.

- Quoi que se soit, tu as intérêt à la retrouver. Si un moldu la trouve…

- Bah, que ferait un moldu avec ca ?

- Tiens pourquoi pas…Il fit mine de réfléchir. Se camoufler dessous ?

- Ho ca va, pas besoin de s'énerver ! Je la ramènerais ta fichue cape…

* * *

Dans la forêt… 

Après être retourner réveiller Michael et Sirius, Jack et Kate repartaient maintenant à la recherche de Walt. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient pour faire une pause et Michael criait après son fils, malheureusement sans résultats. Ils marchèrent, marchèrent et marchèrent encore. Ils avaient pris un chemin différent de celui du jour où ils avaient capté le message de la française. Ils erraient dans la forêt, qui ne semblait même pas habitée par quelques animaux. Chose surprenante : ils n'avaient pas rencontré la moindre anomalie, ni le fameux monstre de l'île. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la forêt, tout espoir pour retrouver Walt s'évanouissait. En effet, la végétation se faisait de plus en plus dense et se déplacer à travers les buissons épineux n'était pas très aisé.

- Michael, intervint soudain Jack, je ne pense pas que Walt se serait aventuré jusqu'ici…

- Et s'il a été kidnappé ? demanda le noir

- Il n'y a aucune trace de vie ici. Et je pense que personne ne s'est encore aventuré jusqu'ici, répondit le médecin.

- Jack a raison, continua Kate. Il faut faire demi-tour et rechercher du côté de la plage…

- J'ai déjà été voir de ce coté, intervint Sirius. S'il n'avait pas été loin, je l'aurait sentit grâce à mon odorat canin.

- Vous saviez pas le dire avant ? Comme ca, vous auriez suivit ses traces et nous l'aurions déjà retrouvé ! s'emporta Michael.

- Ce n'est pas comme ca que ça marche ! Avec toutes les différentes odeurs corporelles des passagers, il est très difficile d'en percevoir une en particulier, se défendit le sorcier.

Michael soupira et s'arrêta. Ses amis avaient raison, il ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ca. Il jeta tristement un dernier regard vers la forêt et se prépara à faire demi-tour, sous les regards peinés de ses compagnons.

- C'est bon, on y va, dit-il. De toute façon, tout cela est de ma faute…

- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, le réconforta Kate. Et je te promets que nous retrouverons Walt.

Sirius se transforma en chien et renifla les parages, dans l'espoir de trouver un moindre signe leur indiquant où pouvait se trouver l'enfant. Mais la réponse ne lui vint pas de son flair, mais de son ouïe. Il dressa ses oreilles et releva la tête, prêt à l'affût, sous les regards interrogateur de ses compagnons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Michael.

Patmol ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait perçu un son, un faible cri répercuté par de nombreux échos. Le chien fixa l'horizon et avança doucement, les oreilles toujours tendues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Kate.

Patmol se transforma en humain et jeta un regard intense à ses accompagnateurs.

- J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier, dit-il, pas trop sûr de lui. Ca venait de par là… Il indiqua l'endroit d'où s'était répercuté l'écho.

Michael n'attendit pas d'autres explications et se lança dans la direction que leur avait indiqué Sirius.

- Michael, attend ! s'écria Jack qui se lança à ses trousses, suivit de près par Kate et Sirius.

* * *

_A la plage…_

Sawyer avait passé la moitié de son temps à essayer de se rafistoler un nouvel abris, le précédent étant complètement dévasté par les flammes. S'il trouvait celui qui avait fait ça… Non seulement il ne lui restait plus aucuns de ses vêtements, mais en plus, tout ses paquets de cigarettes qu'il avait soigneusement gardé à l'abris, étaient partis en cendres. Maintenant, il faudrait qu'il se débrouille à en trouver, pour ne pas être en manque à un moment ou un autre.

Il recula de quelques pas afin d'observer son travail. Certes, ce n'était pas un palace, mais c'était déjà ça. Il regarda tristement son abris vaciller dangereusement à cause du vent. Il y eut soudain une bourrasque, et la branche qui retenait les fondations s'écroula, emportant tout avec dans un grand bruit.

Sawyer jura et donna un grand coup de pied dans un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait non loin de lui, ce qui lui donna une vive douleur à son gros orteil. Il sautilla sur place, tout en utilisant tout les jurons qu'il connaissait.

- Et c'est dans ça que tu comptes dormir ? demanda une voix.

Sawyer se retourna et retrouva Sayid, appuyé contre un arbre, un sourire de satisfaction accroché sur le visage. Sawyer préféra ne pas répondre et essaya, sans grand résultat, de redresser la branche qui était tombée. Mais ce fut pire que mieux : la liane avec laquelle il avait attaché le toit, céda et retomba lourdement sur le dos de Sawyer. Sayid éclata de rire devant le jeune homme qui essayait de se dépêtrer des feuilles qui le recouvraient presque entièrement.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire…dit Sayid après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Ha ouais ?

- C'est la faute au sanglier…

Sawyer lui lança le regard le plus haineux qu'il n'ai jamais lancer de toute son existence.

- Va te faire foutre !

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas t'humilier plus, continua l'irakien. J'ai d'autres choses à faire…

- Bon débarras ! lui cracha Sawyer.

- Tiens et à propos, dit Sayid en se préparant à partir. Ton toit s'est écroulé… Il tourna le dos à Sawyer, manquant ainsi l'horrible grimace que celui-ci lui adressait.

Sawyer regarda l'irakien partir puis se retourna vers son lamentable abris, brisé en mille morceaux. Il devrait se résoudre à s'abriter avec les autres dans les cavernes, en cas de pluie.

Il partit donc vers les cavernes, laissant là sa lamentable construction.

* * *

Michael courait, se griffant les bras au passage. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver son fils, peu importe les conséquences pour lui même. Il entendait Jack et Kate l'appeler mais ne se retourna pas. Il quitta la forêt pour se retrouver face à une falaise et, devant lui, une entrée sans fond, qui continuait à l'intérieur la falaise qui se dressait devant lui. Il s'arrêta dans son élan et tendit une main derrière lui afin d'arrêter Jack et Kate qui manquèrent de lui foncer dedans. Sirius arriva tranquillement derrière eux, sous forme de chien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kate en observant le tunnel noir qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

- Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas naturel, constata Jack en s'approchant de l'entrée. On a creusé ce tunnel…

- Qui ca on ?

- Probablement d'autres personnes.

- Walt ? appela Michael d'un ton incertain.

Jack fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit une lampe de poche sous le regard affolé de Kate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais voir où ce tunnel mène, dit-il simplement

- Je ne te conseille pas moldu…intervint Sirius qui venait de reprendre son apparence humaine.

- Et pourquoi ca ?

- Mon fils est peut-être à l'intérieur ! s'écria Michael.

- Tout simplement parce que tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps date ce tunnel. Il peut être rempli de créatures maléfiques tels que les épouvantards…

- Je m'en moque de vos « épouvantards » !

- Jack écoute-le ! s'interposa Kate.

- Michael !

Pendant leur conversation, Michael avait commencé de s'aventurer dans la grotte. Jack le suivit, accompagné de Kate et Sirius. Le tunnel n'était pas éclairé et, même avec une lampe de poche, ils ne pouvaient apercevoir le fond. Les parois du souterrain étaient lisses, comme des pierres polies. Jack posa une main sur la paroi et fut surpris en constatant qu'en fait, elle était recouverte de givre.

- Vous avez vu ? On dirais que tout est gelé…

- Comment ca peut se faire sur une île tropicale ? demanda Michael, autant surpris que les autres.

- Ca expliquerait peut-être les ours polaires, non ? demanda Jack en regardant Sirius, comme s'il le considérait comme un expert.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…

- Nous devrions faire demi-tour, dit Kate, pas très à l'aise. Nous n'aurions jamais du rentrer ici…

- Mon fils est peut-être là-dedans ! s'écria aussitôt Michael. Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi, je continue…

- Jack ? demanda Kate en se tournant vers lui, dans l'espoir d'avoir un allié.

- Je pense qu'on devrait continuer, dit en hochant la tête, sous le regard exaspéré de Kate. Peut-être qu'il y a des gens à l'intérieur, ou alors des choses qui pourraient nous être utiles…

- Ou mon fils…

- Ou quelque chose de dangereux qui va tous vous bouffer, termina Sirius. Vous ignorez ce qu'il se trouve là-dedans, et j'en connaît un tas sur les créatures vivant dans les endroits sombres…

- Ecoutez, l'interrompit Jack. Depuis que je suis né, je n'ai encore rencontré aucune « chose » bizarre. Alors vous croyez qu'en débarquant ici, vous et vos amis allez y changer quelque chose ?

- C'est parce que vous ne les voyez pas. Ou alors vous ne savez pas les reconnaître…

Jack abandonna la discussion et continua son chemin, entrant ainsi dans les entrailles de la terre…

* * *

Après s'être organiser pour l'ouverture de la trappe, Tonks avait passé le reste de son temps à confectionner un « lit » dans les cavernes. Elle avait également préparé ses réserves d'eau et de nourriture, accompagnée de Sarah qui ne manquait de faire plusieurs remarques sur la façon de vivre des moldus.

- Et voilà, dit Tonks lorsqu'elle eut fini sont travail.

- J'aurais quand même préféré dormir sur la plage à la belle étoile…

- De toute façon, tu n'es jamais contente. Personne ne t'a obligé à rester avec moi !

- Ouais et je serais restée avec qui ? Rogue ? s'offusqua Sarah.

- Remus, proposa Tonks

- Il est avec son copain chauve…

- Sun ?

- Avec son mari…

- Malefoy ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Justement, non. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, tu devrais le surveiller. Je mets ma main à couper qu'il est dans le coup de l'incendie…

- Ouais…Toute manière l'autre moldu méritait pas mieux…marmonna Sarah. J'aurais du partir avec Sirius, je suis sure qu'il y aurait eu de l'action…Oh tu m'écoutes ? ajouta-t-elle à Tonks qui fixait un point derrière elle.

Sarah se retourna pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention de la métamorphomage et soupira d'exaspération en voyant Sawyer débarquer dans les cavernes.

- Halo y a quelqu'un ? demanda Sarah en passant une main devant le visage de Tonks.

- Oui ca va, ne soit pas ridicule…

- Hum, devrais-je préciser que la seule personne ridicule ici, c'est toi ?

- Arrête de faire l'idiote…

- Je repose la même question en remplaçant ridicule par idiote, continua Sarah. Hé Sawyer ! cria-t-elle soudain à celui-ci.

- Arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui murmura Tonks tandis que Sawyer se retournait vers elles.

Sarah prit son air le plus sérieux et se dirigea vers Sawyer, sous le regard quasi exaspéré de Tonks.

- A propos de la cape d'invisibilité, commença-t-elle. Tout d'abord où est-elle ?

- De quoi tu parles ? fit-il innocemment.

- Du bout de tissu que, quand tu te mets en dessous, tu disparais, dit-elle sèchement.

- Oh ca…

- Tu dois nous la donner.

- Et pourquoi ca ?

- Parce que si c'est pas par la douceur, c'est par la force. Elle ne nous appartient pas et ses possesseurs ont déjà tué une personne, simplement parce qu'elle était sur leur passage. Donc, si tu tiens à la vie, je te conseille de me la donner…

Sawyer soupira et ouvrit son sac.

- Pas la peine de s'énerver, je vais la donner votre fichue cape, marmonna-t-il en fouillant dans son sac. Maintenant je pourrais même plus observer les filles prendre leur douche, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en regardant Tonks. Maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec des extra-terrestre, dit-il après avoir rendu la cape à la sorcière.

Sarah prit Tonks par le bras et l'entraîna loin de Sawyer.

- Pas plus compliqué que ca… Et toi qui disait qu'il était antisocial…

- C'est parce que tu as eu de la chance !

- Mais ouais Tonks…Bon, je vais faire un tour du côté de la plage, tu viens avec moi ?

- Quoi ? Euh…ouais, dit Tonks, rêveuse.

Sarah partit la première, suivit de près par Tonks qui, sans le savoir, était suivie du regard par le jeune homme blond.

* * *

Plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait froid, dans tout les sens du terme. Jack était à la tête du groupe, suivi de très près par Kate qui manqua de lui foncer dedans à plusieurs reprises, et de Michael et Sirius. A présent, ils n'étaient plus éclairés que par la minuscule lampe de poche, qui leur illuminait le chemin à pas moins de quelques mètres.

- En tout cas, cet endroit glace le sang, frissonna Michael.

- Vous entendez ? demanda Kate.

- Oui…murmura Jack.

En effet, dans la pénombre, on pouvait discerner un faible sifflement. Non, pas un sifflement…Un souffle rauque… Jack sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Il avait senti une présence, sans pour autant la voir. Il pu voir le regard affolé de Kate à la lueur de la lampe, ainsi que celui de Sirius qui semblait dire « je vous avait prévenu… ». Tout quatre étaient à l'affût. Tout quatre étaient frigorifiés tandis que la peur rongeait leurs entrailles une par une… Nouveau bruit : cette fois ci, tout le monde l'avait entendu. Un frôlement de cape sur le sol, suivit du même souffle rauque qui leur glaça le sang…

- Walt ? demanda Michael d'une voix pas très rassurée.

- Chut…lui fit Sirius.

Ils avancèrent encore et encore…Si loin qu'ils ne voyaient plus la lumière rassurante qui éclairait l'entrée du sombre tunnel. Il faisait tellement froid que de la fumée sortait de leurs bouches lorsqu'ils respiraient. Si ca ne tenait qu'à lui, Jack aurait fait demi-tour mais maintenant qu'il s'était engagé, il ne devait pas se retourner. Michael, qui était déterminé au début, traînait derrière les autres et appelait de temps en temps son fils.

Ils arrivèrent à une obstruction, Jack toujours à leur tête.

- On devrait faire demi-tour, suggéra Sirius pour la unième fois.

- Allez-y si vous voulez mais nous, on continue, le remballa Michael, même s'il savait que tout espoir de retrouver son fils s'était presque volatilisé.

A chaque mètre qu'ils parcouraient, il craignait retrouver le corps de Walt blessé ou même pire… Mais sa crainte regagna les sommets en voyant apparaître une forme allongée sur le sol…Non, c'était impossible. Michael se figea, le cœur battant à la chamade tandis que Jack semblait avoir peur de braquer la lampe sur la silhouette à terre. Il s'y résolu après quelques secondes qui semblèrent être une éternité, mais ce qu'il vit le paniqua encore plus. Ce n'était pas le corps de Walt, ce qui provoqua un certain soulagement vis-à-vis de Michael, mais celui de…Kate ! Mais c'était impossible qu'elle soit morte puisqu'elle se tenait derrière lui, il pouvait même la toucher… Kate sembla aussi abasourdie que lui tandis que Sirius hochait la tête d'un air approbateur.

- C'est…commença Jack

- Un épouvantard, acheva Sirius. Maintenant je peux vous dire : je vous avais prévenu…

- C'est quoi un épouvantail ? demanda Jack qui n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux et fixait le cadavre de Kate sur le sol.

- Tard, rectifia le sorcier. Epouvantard. C'est une créature qui prend l'apparence de la chose qui te fais le plus peur…

- C'est dangereux ? demanda Kate.

- Ca peut l'être…

- Alors continuons, s'entêta Michael. On a déjà perdu trop de temps…

- Je ne continuerai pas, Michael, dit Sirius d'un ton dégagé. Fais comme tu veux mais moi, je rentre, ou du moins, je sors…

- Sirius a raison, dit Kate en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Michael jeta un dernier regard triste vers l'épouvantard, toujours sur le sol, puis entreprit seul de faire demi-tour.

- Alors, vous venez ? lança-t-il aux autres.

Kate et Sirius se lancèrent un regard puis suivirent leur ami qui marchait lentement vers la sortie. Jack resta encore là quelques secondes, à observer le cadavre de la brune qui reposait délicatement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouvert et le visage recouvert de sang. Il soupira et partit rapidement à la suite des autres, afin de regagner Michael qui semblait plus malheureux que jamais.

- Tu sais, commença le médecin tandis que Kate et Sirius discutaient quelques mètres derrière eux, je suis sûr que lorsque nous rentrerons, Walt sera là à t'attendre patiemment pour t'expliquer qu'il était parti faire une petite balade dans la jungle…

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, s'emporta aussitôt le noir. Tu ne comprends pas que c'est moi qui était responsable de lui ?

- Je comprends Michael…

- Alors c'est ca ton pire cauchemar ? demanda Michael d'un air grave. La voir morte ?

- Ouais…Mais même moi je l'ignorais. Mais ca ne risque pas de se produire tant que je serais là.

- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas alors ?

- Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas assez de cran…Ou alors parce que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : la caverne entière c'était mise à trembler, sans aucun signe avant-coureur. Jack se rattrapa à la paroi tandis qu'il entendait le cri affolé de Kate derrière lui. De petites pierres tombèrent alors du plafond, provoquant tout doucement un éboulement. Un nuage de poussière arrivait du fond de la caverne et fonçait droit sur eux à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Courez ! cria Sirius qui était toujours derrière avec Kate.

Jack s'exécuta aussitôt, sans se poser de question et couru le plus vite dont il était capable. Il fut lui même surpris par la vitesse qu'il atteignit tandis que le plafond commençait tout doucement de se décrocher du tunnel. La sortie était là, tout près…Encore quelques mètres…

Il vit Michael sortir de la grotte juste avant lui, avant de se jeter lui-même, alors que juste derrière lui, s'écroulait le souterrain, Kate et Sirius en dessous…


	12. L'Ange de Lucifer

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_**Claudimione:** Merci, merci, merci mille fois (donne un gros bisou à Claudimione) Enfin une review du coté HP (ca fait trois chapitres que j'en ai plus eu:p) Contente que tu aimes ma fic et ne t'en fait pas, j'ai pas l'intention de lacher (même si cette idée m'a traversé la tête, voir coté lost;) En tout cas merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!_

**L'Ange de Lucifer**

Un grand bruit retentit dans la jungle au moment où le souterrain s'effondrait, créant un nuage de poussière qui enveloppait Michael et Jack. Celui-ci était étalé de tout son long à terre, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger d'éventuels cailloux qui retombaient sur le sol dans un petit bruit. Il resta là, la respiration attelante, le cœur battant plus fort que jamais, attendant que le nuage de poussière se dissipe. Une minute passa. Une minute qui dura une éternité. Puis dix minutes s'écoulèrent tout aussi lentement… Jack entendit Michael tousser non loin de lui, signe qu'il était en vie. Il décida d'ouvrir lentement les yeux qui ne tardèrent d'être aveuglés par les rayons dorés du soleil. Il faisait chaud. Toute froideur que contenait la grotte s'était totalement dissipée. Il se releva et toussa lorsqu'il respira l'air ambiant. Un oiseau était perché sur un arbre environnant et avait repris son chant qui avait été perturbé par l'éboulement.

- Kate…murmura Jack en se précipitant vers l'entrée du tunnel, à présent masquée par d'énormes roches entassées les unes sur les autres. Il essaya de dégager les petites pierres qui bloquaient le passage.

Michael se leva également et arrêta Jack d'un geste de main.

- Quoi ? s'écria le médecin qui avait à présent perdu tout son sang froid.

- J'ai travaillé dans les bâtiments et…

- Et alors ? Ils sont en train d'étouffer là-dedans ! Il faut les sauver !

- Jack…Aucun être humain n'aurait survécu à ça…

- Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que je sois ici ?

- Tu as eu énormément de chance la dernière fois et … Jack le plafond s'est complètement effondré ! Tu étais là, tu l'as vu !

Jack resta silencieux, se persuadant que Michael avait tort. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à attendre que quelqu'un les aide… Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était que Michael se laissait démonter ainsi alors que d'habitude, il se montrait plutôt de nature déterminée.

- Kaaate ! cria-t-il au tas de rocher dans l'espoir d'entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix lui disant que tout allait bien…

Mais rien n'en fut. Michael posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du médecin qui s'en voulait plus que jamais…

* * *

La nuit tombait doucement sur l'île entière, illuminant de ses étoiles le ciel obscur. Tout le monde était rassemblé dans les cavernes, même Sawyer s'était joint au groupe, bien qu'à l'écart des autres. De nouvelles mesures de sécurité avaient été mises en place depuis le départ de Jack, l'avertissement des sorciers et la mort de Rousseau. Tout les rescapés s'étaient mis d'accord sur plusieurs points, notamment celui de ne jamais partir seul en forêt, pour leur propre sécurité. Ainsi, Charlie avait maintenant un meilleur prétexte pour ne plus quitter Claire d'une semelle. Certaines personnes s'étaient portées volontaires pour monter la garde une partie de la nuit et avaient pris position tout autours de la cavernes. Locke en faisait partie avec Remus qui se sentait de plus en plus fatigué à la mesure que la pleine lune approchait. Les sorciers étaient, à l'habitude, à l'écart des moldus et discutaient discrètement de leurs problèmes. 

- Je me demande quand est-ce que Sirius reviendra, dit Tonks d'un air maussade. Ca va faire trois jours qu'il est parti et aucune nouvelle, je commence à m'inquiéter…

- Bah, tu le connais, dit Sarah d'un ton réconfortant. Je sui sûre qu'il préférerait rester ici plutôt que de retourner chez lui…

- Moi je dis qu'il devrait rester où il est, fit Rogue d'un air dégagé. Là où il est, il est heureux et nous aussi vu qu'on ne l'a pas dans les pattes, ajouta-t-il.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi vous êtes toujours aussi rancunier, soupira Sarah. Ca fait une dizaine d'année que vous ne vous êtes presque plus vu et vous vous détestez toujours autant…

Rogue resta silencieux devant sa remarque. Il ne savait comment lui expliquer qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais à Black, jamais…

- Bon, on va aller voir si tout le monde est là ? proposa Sarah.

En effet, ils avaient mis au point une liste de toutes les personnes restantes et faisaient un appel le matin et le soir, pour s'assurer que tout le monde était là. Elle commença à passer dans le groupe pour cocher les présents, aidée par Rogue. Sawyer avait écouté toute leur conversation depuis le début de la soirée, ce qui avait été un moyen de le distraire. Il avait vaguement entendu parler d'un Tu-Sais-Qui, comme si les sorciers avaient peur de prononcer le nom de la personne. Il avait notamment compris qu'il y avait un ordre de quelque chose et, quoi que ce soit, ils devaient protéger autre chose. Décidément, ces gens étaient vraiment bizarres… Mais il n'en avait que faire de leurs problèmes, il avait les siens, ce qui était déjà suffisant. Il commençait à se demander ce qui était arrivé à ceux qui étaient partis dans la forêt. Pas de nouvelles depuis trois jours, il y a avait de quoi s'inquiéter…Mais bon, temps mieux, il était débarrasser du doc comme ça. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche d'une cigarette. Il soupira en constatant que c'était la dernière. Demain, il devrait en chercher parmi les bagages des autres fumeurs. Peut-être que Sun connaît des plantes qui se fument…Sarah le sortit de ses pensées en passant devant lui pour prendre sa présence.

- Alors, dit-elle en soupirant. Sawyer, Sawyer, Sawyer…murmura-t-elle en cherchant des yeux son nom dans les feuilles qu'elle tenait. Nom de famille siou-plait ?

- Ford.

- Désolé mais je ne vois aucun Sawyer Ford dans la liste… Deuxième liste, dit elle en tendant la main à Rogue qui y déposa un autre bloc de feuilles.

Elle répéta la même opération trois fois d'affilée.

- Ca y est ? s'impatienta Sawyer. J'ai pas que ca à faire !

- Je sais mon coco, tu dois encore faire chier les gens…

Sawyer fronça les sourcil d'un air mauvais. Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

- Désolé, z'êtes pas dans la liste…

- Tu te fous de moi ? Hier j'y étais !

- Ben en fait on a changé de liste…fit Sarah d'un air amusé.

- Bon ca y est ? J'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi, s'énerva Rogue.

- Ouais, minute…

Elle fouilla dans ses papiers et fit tomber des feuilles qui s'envolèrent aussitôt, emporté par le vent. Instinctivement, elle chercha après sa baguette avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Elle courut donc après ses listes, sous le regard de Rogue qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il attendit patiemment que la blonde revienne toute essoufflée et reprenne sa place.

- Ca y est…fit-elle lorsqu'elle fut en place. Où on en était ?

- On en était à « comment se fait-il, moldu, que ton nom ne soit pas sur la liste ? », répondit agressivement Rogue.

- Ha oui…Comment se fait-il, moldu, que ton nom ne soit pas sur la liste ?

Sawyer, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, se résolut à répondre.

- Je m'appelle James… James Ford…

- Ha ouais et moi c'est James Bond, fit narquoisement Sarah.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Rogue, elle ajouta :

- C'est un agent secret, tu regardes jamais la télé ?

- Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas été élevé par des moldus, donc je ne connais pas ca. Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet de conversation…

- Ouais, il a raison, dit Sarah à Sawyer comme si c'était lui le fautif. Elle mit une croix devant son nom et continua sa tournée, le laissant ainsi seul.

La nuit était maintenant totalement tombée, offrant un magnifique spectacle à quiconque regardait vers le ciel. Le vent avait presque disparu, laissant place à une douce brise de printemps. Presque tout le monde s'était endormi, non sans crainte d'être attaqué. Tonks était, quand à elle, toujours éveillée. Elle s'inquiétait pour son cousin. Certes, c'était un animagus, mais qu'est-ce qu'un chien pouvait contre un ours polaire enragé ? Toute sorte d'idées morbides lui traversèrent alors l'esprit. Elle frissonna et se plaça en position fœtale. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah et Rogue qui dormaient non loin d'elle. Remus était toujours dans le tour de garde ainsi que Locke, le chasseur de l'île. La métamorphomage fit le tour de la caverne d'un regard et constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule éveillée. Charlie et Claire chuchotaient un peu plus loin, à la lueur des torches. Visiblement, leur conversation était animée car elle les entendaient de temps en temps éclater de rire, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui remonter un peu le moral qui n'était jamais descendu aussi bas.

- C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama Claire avec un magnifique sourire.

- Si, elle est carrément montée sur la voiture, continua Charlie en riant.

Celui-ci expliquait à Claire certains comportements étranges de fans que le groupe avait rencontré lors des différentes tournées nationales. Et Claire ne manquait pas une occasion de faire un commentaire.

- C'était le bon vieux temps, finit Charlie en soupirant.

- Et pourquoi vous avez arrêter ? demanda Claire, perplexe.

- Bah, le groupe s'est décomposé et…c'est une longue histoire…

- J'aime les longues histoires, continua-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Je te la raconterais bien mais…des oreilles sensibles nous écoutent, dit Charlie d'un ton mystérieux en lançant un signe de tête à Aaron qui reposait délicatement dans le berceau que Locke avait fabriqué.

Claire éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.

- C'est qu'un bébé !

- Justement, raison de plus. Ce sont pas des choses à dire à un bébé…

- Aller, raconte, supplia Claire.

- Mmh, que refuser devant d'aussi beaux yeux ?

Claire ne put empêcher une teinte rougeâtre d'apparaître sur son visage.

- Toujours envie de beurre de cacahuète ?

- Plus que tout, si seulement il y en avait sur cette fichue île…

- Hé ! C'est quoi ce manque de politesse envers l'île ? C'est un être qui a besoin de sentiment et d'affection, dit Charlie en caressant le sol de ses mains.

Claire rigola de nouveau devant le comportement stupide de Charlie. Au moins, il lui avait fait retrouver le sourire.

- Ce qui me manque aussi c'est une bonne douche bien chaude, fit Claire, songeuse.

- On a le droit de rêver. Moi un bon hamburger avec des tonnes d'oignons bien grillés. Sans oublier la sauce et les frites.

- Arrêtes, tu me fais baver, plaisanta Claire.

- C'était mon intention.

- Méchant. Puisque c'est comme ca, tu seras privé de dessert, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire devant sa propre attitude.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? dit-il en regardant la blonde bailler. Tu es fatiguée…

- Bonne remarque, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fermé la bouche. Je crois que je vais aller dormir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Exactement, princesse, dit Charlie en se levant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la jeune maman en le voyant s'approcher d'elle.

- Je te borde, dit-il simplement.

- Je suis pas un bébé !

- Oui et moi je suis pas rocker…

Il rirent une nouvelle fois de bon cœur, avant que Claire ne s'allonge confortablement sous le regard tendre de Charlie. Celui-ci déposa un baiser sur son front et alla se coucher quelques mètres plus loin. Claire aurait voulu qu'il vienne plus près d'elle mais bon, elle n'allait surtout pas le lui demander, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pensé ? Elle se contenta donc de sa couverture et ferma les yeux, tombant dans un sommeil presque immédiat.

* * *

Sirius sortit brusquement de l'inconscience suite à une atroce douleur à sa jambe droite. Les yeux toujours fermés, il essaya de bouger tout les membres de son corps qui, forte heureusement, répondirent à son appel. Où qu'il soit, il se sentait sur le point d'étouffer, le corps apparemment recouvert de lourdes pierres. Il toussota et ouvrit les yeux mais la seule chose qu'il fut capable de distinguer était des rochers, des rochers et encore des rochers. Il tenta de se dégager un maximum des débris qui le recouvraient, lui donnant l'impression d'être écrasé de toute part. Il réussi à replier sa jambe endolorie contre son torse, pouvant ainsi l'examiner et, si possible, la soigner un maximum. Son cœur fit un bond en découvrant qu'elle était recouverte de sang, une forte entaille déchirant son mollet. Il mit un certain temps pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. La grotte s'était littéralement effondrée. Il avait apparemment eu une chance incroyable d'être encore vivant. Il rampa, essayant de se frayer un passage à travers le chemin de cailloux. Il entendit quelqu'un tousser quelque part devant lui. 

- Y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il à travers l'immense couche de poussière. Répondez !

- Jack ?

Il reconnu la voix de Kate.

- Non, c'est Sirius. Kate où es-tu ?

- Bonne question, répondit-elle, criant pour se faire entendre. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il y a des rochers partout… Et toi ? Ca va ?

- Ouais, pas de problème, dit-il, sa voix étouffée par la poussière. Ca peut pas aller mieux, je suis juste écrasé par des rochers d'une tonne, mais sinon ca va…Pas blessée ?

- Si…Ma jambe…

- Décidément c'est contagieux, dit-il en continuant d'avancer, guidé par sa voix qui était de plus en plus proche. Continue de parler…

- Tu crois que Jack va bien ?

- Ouais, sûr à cent pour cent. Je les ai vu, lui et Michael, sortir avant que tout ne s'effondre…Ha…

- Quoi ha ?

- Tu vois ma main ? dit-il en la passant dans un trou.

- Oui.

- OK, maintenant manque plus de trouver un moyen de nous sortir d'ici…

- T'es pas un sorcier ?

- Si mais un sorcier sans baguette, sur une île bizarre qui fait perdre nos pouvoirs.

- C'est vous qui êtes bizarres…

- Nous…ne…sommes…pas…bizarres, dit-il en essayant de pousser les pierres qui lui bloquaient le passage pour rejoindre Kate. Voilà !

Il réussit à débloquer le passage et tomba tête la première dans un trou d'un mètre de profondeur. Il se releva en toussant, épousseta ses vêtements et fit face à Kate, qui se trouvait dans un large espace où l'on pouvait sans doute placer plusieurs personnes de l'envergure d'Hurley.

- Ca va ? demanda Kate qui s'était précipitée pour le relever.

- Ouais…T'aurais au moins pu dire qu'il y avais un trou !

- Comment je pouvais savoir ?

- Eh bien, c'est le luxe ici…dit Sirius en examinant l'endroit.

Kate eut un sourire gêné puis essaya de se lever mais sa jambe ne supporta pas son poids et elle vacilla, avant de retomber dans les bras de Sirius. Cela n'avait apparemment pas l'air de déranger celui-ci.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui…Il faut sortir d'ici.

- C'est ce que j'essaye de faire comprendre depuis qu'on est rentrer ici ! Mais non, on se jette tête baissée dans la gueule du loup…Si on m'avait écouté…

- Je ne voulais pas y aller non plus ! s'offusqua Kate. Et puis on a rien à manger, ni à boire…

- Bah, comme ils sont là, ils sont en train de nous rechercher…

- S'ils ne nous croient pas mort. Là, on serait vraiment dans le pétrin…Comment se fait-il que nous soyons encore vivant ? Bon d'accord que l'un d'entre-nous ai pu survivre mais…regarde les pierres, on dirait qu'elles sont positionnées exprès…

- Oui…Moi je suis sorcier et quand ma vie est en danger, il se passe des phénomène pas très normaux donc ca expliquerait que je m'en soit sorti. Mais toi, je ne sais pas comment ca se fait… Bon, si on se frayait un chemin là-dedans ? proposa Sirius.

- Bonne idée

- Ma chère, toute mes idées sont bonnes, fit Sirius d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

Kate sourit et entreprit de dégager le passage mais au même moment, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds…

* * *

Jack et Michael étaient sur le chemin de retour, le corps ici mais l'esprit ailleurs. Un silence pesant régnait entre eux alors que d'habitude, des paroles d'encouragement animaient leur conversation. Mais peut-être ce silence était-il du au fait qu'ils se sentaient tout deux responsables de la mort de deux personnes ? 

Michael jetait de temps en temps un regard inquiet à Jack qui s'était montrer silencieux depuis l'éboulement. Il savait combien comptait Kate pour lui. Personnellement, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était une fugitive et qu'elle avait tenté de le manipuler pour monter à bord du radeau, Michael avait pris ses distances avec elle. Et il connaissait trop peu longtemps Sirius pour être affligé par sa perte. Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'était son fils. Ils avaient fait toute la jungle mais aucune trace de sa présence. Mais tout au fond de lui, il espérait encore retrouver son fils en arrivant à la plage.

Jack, quand à lui, était dans une autre dimension. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout ce qui venait de se passer était la réalité. Kate était morte. Il n'avait pas moyen d'y échapper. C'était entièrement sa faute. C'était lui qui avait voulu explorer la grotte, lui qui avait persister quand elle lui disait de faire demi-tour…Tout ca, c'était sa faute… Le tout serait de l'annoncer aux autres. Il n'en aurait pas le courage, il craquerait et ca, il devait y remédier. Il devait rester fort même s'il avait l'impression que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Ca avait été tout d'abord son père, puis Boone et maintenant elle…Et après, à qui le tour ? Combien de personnes devraient encore payer pour ses erreurs ?

Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévu aux différents points de repère qu'ils avaient placé lors de l'aller. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient rentrés d'ici une heure.

* * *

Remus était assis seul sur un rocher, à l'affût de la moindre alerte. Il s'était proposé, sous l'influence de Locke, comme garde de nuit. Ce dernier était parti faire un tour de camp et ne tarderait sûrement pas à revenir. Remus se leva et s'étira afin d'aller faire un tour pour ne pas s'endormir sur place. Au même moment, il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui. S'il avait été normal, il n'aurait pas perçu les bruits de pas. Il reconnut la personne grâce à son odorat, Sayid. 

- Alors ? Tout est normal ? demanda-t-il en se plaçant à côté du loup-garou qui scrutait la forêt.

- Ca dépend ce que tu entends par normal. Mais selon ton point de vue, tout est normal, oui…

- Dans ce cas vous avez plus de chance que moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru voir l'ombre de quelqu'un.

- Et tu n'as prévenu personne ?

- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai été militaire et je sais très bien ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de cas, fit l'irakien offensé.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, observant les arbres inquiétants de la forêt. Le cœur de Remus fit un bond dans sa poitrine en sentant maintenant l'étrange odeur qui enivrait les environs. Un odeur de fer si familière ces derniers temps…

Sayid observait la réaction de son équipier. Le teint pâle, le visage figé, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sayid.

- Le sang…murmura Remus dans un souffle.

- Le quoi ? Hé ! Où tu vas ? s'écria Sayid en le regardant partir dans la forêt.

Voyant que Remus ne s'arrêtait pas, il décida de le suivre, arme à la main.

* * *

Sawyer ne dormait toujours pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Cela était sûrement du au fait qu'il était mal à l'aise avec tout ses gens, lui l'antisocial. En plus de cela, il avait un drôle de pressentiment, comme s'il allait arriver un grand malheur. Et Kate qui n'était toujours pas revenue…Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait, loin de là cette idée ! Quoique… Tonks non plus ne dormait pas. Charlie et Claire étant maintenant endormi, un affreux silence rongeait les parois des cavernes. Il fouilla dans sa poche après une autre cigarette avant de se rappeler qu'il était à cours. Il n'avait même plus de livre pour s'occuper, il devrait trouver un autre passe-temps. Il jeta un regard vers les sorciers et constata qu'il en manquait un. Ou plutôt une. Il chercha des yeux Sarah mais ne la trouva pas. Apparemment personne ne s'était aperçu de son absence. 

- On s'inquiète pour moi ?

Il tourna la tête et la trouva, une main sur la hanche, appuyée contre la paroi glaciale de la caverne. Ce qui intrigua Sawyer c'était qu'il a quelques minutes, elle dormait profondément et que, maintenant, elle était en tenue d'aventure, chaussures aux pieds, sac sur le dos.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua :

- Bien sûr que non, tu t'inquiètes pour Kate, dit-elle en le dévisageant de ses yeux perçants.

- Non, mentit-il.

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle va bien.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ?

- Donc tu admets que tu es inquiet ?

- Non…Enfin si. Tu comptais aller quelque part ?

- En effet.

- Et où ? demanda Sawyer, de plus en plus curieux.

- Ne te mêle pas des affaires des autres, répondit abruptement la blonde. J'allais voir pour monter la garde, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Ho oui, ta seule volonté ici est d'aider les autres, les protéger et tout ca sans te soucier de ta peau, c'est ca ?

Sarah le toisa de haut en bas et lâcha dans un murmure :

- Tu me fais vraiment pitié, avant de se retourner et de sortir du champ de vision de Sawyer.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas offensé par sa remarque. Il se contenta de la regarder disparaître à travers l'obscurité. Il retourna se coucher avec l'espoir de pouvoir enfin trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Jack et Michael pouvait enfin apercevoir les feux de camp des autres rescapés. Si tout avait été normal, ils se seraient réjouis d'être de retour aussi vite. 

- C'est de ma faute, lança soudain Michael. Je sais que tu te sens responsable et crois-moi, tu n'y es pour rien.

Jack se retourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux brillant étrangement à la lueur de la lune presque ronde.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux, dit-il lentement. Si je n'avais pas insisté…

- Arrête !

- Non justement, Michael. Ils n'auraient jamais du venir avec nous, s'entêta Jack. Je…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase ou du moins, il n'en avait le courage.

- Regarde nous, reprit Michael. En train de nous disputer pour savoir qui est responsable de quoi…

Jack acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en continuant d'avancer.

- Et nous disputer ne les ramènera pas, continua le noir.

Jack ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Non seulement il était mort de fatigue mais quelque chose d'autre faisait déjà l'objet de son attention. Une lueur argentée à travers les arbres touffus de la forêt dense.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il à Michael en pointant du doigt la vive lumière argentée.

Michael observa à son tour l'étrange lueur et fut aussi surpris que Jack.

- Je ne sais pas…On devrais aller vérifier, non ?

- Aller vérifier quoi ? s'étonna Jack. Je pensais que ce qui venait de se passer t'avait servi de leçon !

- J'aimerais te rappeler que, même si notre petite escapade dans la jungle s'est mal déroulée, mon fils est toujours absent !

- Mal déroulée ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? s'écria Jack qui était resté calme jusqu'à présent.

- Comment veux-tu que je définisse la situation ? Tu n'as pas de fils, à ma connaissance, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! s'emballa Michael.

Jack du faire un immense effort pour se retenir de le frapper. Il inspira profondément, tout en fermant les yeux afin de ne pas exploser. Pendant le court instant de silence qui succédait la conversation se passa une série d'événements inattendus. Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde : un craquement de branche en haut d'un arbre attira le regard de Jack, la seconde plus tard, un bruissement d'aile au niveau du sol. Mais ce fut la dernière vision qui l'effraya le plus. Après avoir porté son regard vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruissement, il était tombé nez à nez avec la chose la plus horrible qu'il n'ai jamais vu de toute sa vie. Un visage pâle, presque blanc, comportant deux grands yeux jaunes inclinés à la manière des asiatiques. La gueule ouverte du monstre, montrant des crocs surdéveloppées, disparut avant même qu'il n'ai pu cligner les paupières.

Jack se tourna immédiatement vers Michael, priant pour que celui-ci ai également aperçu la chose. Malheureusement, ce fut peine perdue ; Michael le regardait, attendant une quelconque explication mais ne paru pas le moins impressionné du monde.

- Tu as vu ? s'écria Jack.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Michael répondit :

- Vu quoi ?

- R…Rien, s'empressa de répondre Jack. Continuons.

Il reprit les devant de la marche sous le regard perplexe de Michael qui ne tarda de le suivre.

* * *

C'était l'agitation complète aux cavernes. Depuis que Locke était revenu, c'est à dire il y a de cela une heure, une grande tension animait les conversations des rescapés. Plus personne ne dormait, et puis, même si on en aurait eu le courage, il serait tout de même impossible de s'endormir dans un boucan pareil. 

Locke venait d'apprendre la disparition de deux de leurs camarades, mais après avoir fait le bilan, ils constatèrent qu'il manquait également une autre personne : Sarah. La dernière personne à l'avoir vue s'avérait être Sawyer qui, après s'être fait bombarder de questions par Rogue et Tonks, était retourné dans son coin et n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille ce qu'il se passait.

- Qui d'autre a disparu ? réussi à intervenir Charlie au dessus du brouhaha qui régnait maintenant.

Locke avait omis de signaler le nom des deux personnes qui avaient disparues.

- Sayid et Remus, répondit-il lentement.

Shannon plaqua une main contre sa bouche tandis que les sorciers arrêtèrent de suite leur conversation. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition de leur ami.

- Et où est Jack ? s'écria un des passagers. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit absent ?

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru les rang des autres rescapés, se répercutant dans un écho incompréhensible qui s'arrêta aussitôt dès que deux silhouettes apparurent à la lueur des flambeaux. Tout le monde garda les yeux fixés sur le chemin pour voir apparaître Jack, suivi de près par Michael. Tout deux avaient la mine sombre, ce qui engendra plus de questions de la part de la foule.

Sawyer et Tonks s'était maintenant rapprochés, cherchant respectivement Sirius et Kate qui ne sauraient tarder. Rogue, bien fidèle à lui même, resta complètement indifférent face au soucis de Tonks. A vrai dire, il s'était un peu inquiété en apprenant la disparition de Sarah, mais sans plus.

Jack n'eut même pas besoin de demander le silence ; tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant une quelconque explication logique à tout cela.

Charlie avait posé son bras autours des épaules de Claire, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, lors de l'arrivée des deux hommes.

- Je…commença Jack. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Sawyer qui semblait l'écouter attentivement.

Locke intervint alors, murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de Jack, pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais avant qu'il eu fini, la voix de Tonks brisa le silence :

- Où est Sirius ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers elle, y compris celui de Sawyer qui se tenait juste à coté.

- Justement, répondit Jack. J'ai…quelque chose à vous annoncer… Il sentit sa gorge se nouer à cette pensée. Sirius et Kate…lors de notre recherche ont… disparus, acheva-t-il.

Michael se retourna aussitôt vers lui, lui lançant un regard coupable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura-t-il au médecin. Pourquoi tu leur dis pas la vérité ?

- Fais le toi-même, répondit Jack d'un ton glacial.

- Je…

- En ce qui concerne notre situation présente, continua Jack à haute voix, je ne peux malheureusement trouver de solution. Le seul conseil que je peux vous donnez est de rester unis. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a dans cette jungle et quoi que ce soit, c'est en restant ensemble que nous parviendrons à survivre. Sur ce, bonne nuit, finit-il en faisant un signe de tête à son public.

Après ce rapide discours, les passagers se séparèrent de nouveau, retournant dans leur lit respectif ou ceux de leurs amis pour bavarder encore un peu.

Jack, quand à lui se retourna vers Locke afin de lui demander plus d'explications mais il fut interrompu par Shannon, qui venait de se précipiter sur lui.

- Et Sayid ? s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. Vous allez le chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Shannon…commença Jack qui s'arrêta devant le regard rempli de larmes que Shannon lui adressait.

- Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera, intervint Michael. Mais on le recherchera demain matin car il est presque impossible de trouver quelqu'un dans le noir total.

Shannon acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis parti rejoindre Sun, accompagnée de Jin. Michael croisa le regard de Tonks qui semblait plus malheureuse que jamais.

- Jack, appela-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude. Je pense que tu devrais leur dire la vérité, du moins aux proches… Pour ne pas donner de faux espoir…

Jack acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers Tonks, redoutant sa réaction fasse à la nouvelle.

- Tonks ? appela-t-il doucement. Elle se retourna vers lui, l'observant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il soupira, se préparant à l'annonce. Sawyer, qui se tenait non loin d'eux se retourna également, sans pour autant s'incruster dans leur groupe.

- Je…Sirius n'a pas disparu, dit-il en baissant les yeux, aillant peur de croiser son regard.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sawyer qui ne pouvais rester muet plus longtemps. Et Kate alors ?

Jack soupira. Il voulait savoir ? Et bien qu'il sache…

- Ils sont morts.

Ces mots, pourtant si facile à prononcer avait l'effet d'un choc sur les trois personnes.

- Qu…Quoi ? bégaya Tonks. Non, c'est impossible…

Sawyer, quand à lui, ne semblait pas croire l'histoire de Jack. Peut-être parce qu'il s'attendait à un poisson d'avril.

- Quand toi et Tache de Rousseur arrêterez ce jeu stupide…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! La grotte s'est effondrée, on a juste eu le temps de sortir et…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Sawyer comme s'il venait seulement d'assimiler la chose. Quelle grotte ?

- Ce n'était pas tout à fait une grotte, c'était un tunnel. On recherchait Walt et on pensait que ça mènerait quelque part. Et je n'ai pas d'autres explications à te donner ! Soit tu me crois, soit tu continues de faire l'idiot dans ton coin en niant le monde extérieur, c'est à toi de décider, fit agressivement Jack avant de se retourner, laissant sur place une Tonks affligée et un Sawyer perplexe…

* * *

Remus marchait instinctivement à travers les arbres touffus de la forêt équatoriale. Sayid essayait de le suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ses réflexes n'étaient rien comparés à ceux du loup-garou. Sayid manqua de lui foncer dedans lorsqu'il s'arrêta, comme pour analyser leur position. 

- Alors cette odeur ? demanda l'irakien.

- Elle a disparu, fit Remus dans un souffle. Mais regarde, continua-t-il en levant la main devant lui. Tu ne sens pas ?

- Sentir quoi ? Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable mais comment vous pouvez sentir l'odeur du sang ?

- Pour répondre à ta première question, il fait plus froid par ici mais en ce qui concerne la deuxième, je ne peux te donner une réponse constructive pour l'instant…

- Personnellement, je ne trouve pas qu'il fait plus froid ici. On ne devrais pas retourner aux cavernes ? Les autres vont se faire du soucis, surtout si Locke a remarquer notre absence… Qu'est-ce c'est ?

Il venait de repérer une faible lueur argentée à travers les arbres. Sans dire un mot, Remus s'avança prudemment vers la source de lumière. Cela lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne se souvenait pas quoi… Sayid poussa un cri d'exclamation en apercevant la vison qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La lueur provenait d'un brume argentée, flottante à quelques centimètres du sol. Les arbres scintillaient comme les étoiles, recouverts d'une fine couche de givre. Attend, c'était impossible…Comment du givre pouvait apparaître alors qu'il faisait plus de 20°C ?

- Qu'est-ce que…marmonna Sayid en passant les doigts sur le tronc d'un arbre juste à coté de lui.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Remus auquel le loup-garou répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Sois sur tes gardes, murmura Remus, comme pour éviter de se faire entendre.

Sayid acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit son compagnon, évitant de faire du bruit en avançant dans les feuilles mortes. Il se décida à sortir son arme et un cliquetis se fit entendre lorsqu'il la chargea.

- Cette arme ne sert à rien, commenta Remus. La seule chose que je te demande est de t'abstenir de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge…

Sayid paru offensé mais ne dit rien, il était trop occupé à observer les différents événements anormaux, notamment l'étrange brume. On aurait dit qu'elle tuait les arbres qui étaient sur son passage ainsi que les plantes qui jonchaient le sol.

- Regardez ! s'écria soudain Sayid en montrant quelque chose avec son arme.

Une fine ombre se dessinait à travers la brume glacée. Sayid cru au début que c'était la silhouette d'un humain mais dès qu'elle se rapprocha (oui, elle avançait) il n'y avait rien de plus éloigné d'un être humain. On pouvait entendre le crissement de ses pas sur les feuilles mortes, signe que la bête possédait des griffes. La taille de la chose laissait présager qu'elle possédait une paire d'ailes de grandes envergures. Et deux yeux jaunes, perçants… Mais comment pouvait-il apercevoir ses yeux alors que la chose se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui ? Ce fut la dernière question qu'il se posa avant de se noyer dans l'obscurité des ténèbres qui enveloppèrent lentement son corps…


	13. Deuil

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

**Deuil**

Il était plus de 2 heure du matin lorsque Sawyer ouvrit les yeux pour la énième fois. Il avait beau se mettre dans n'importe quelle position, il n'arrivait à dormir. Il avait comme un poids en plein milieu de l'estomac, un poids dont il pensait ignorer l'origine. Kate était morte et ca, il ne savait l'accepter. Peut-être était-ce du au fait que c'était Jack qui le lui avait annoncé ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la source en évitant de marcher sur les personnes qui dormaient à terre. Un atmosphère lugubre régnait intensément dans les cavernes éclairées par de faibles lueurs émises par les flambeaux.

Sawyer s'arrêta devant son image qui se reflétaient dans l'eau cristalline des sources. Il plongea les mains dans l'eau et apporta son contenu sur son visage. Une fois rafraîchit, il fit demi-tour avec la ferme intention d'aller faire un tour sur la plage malgré les avertissements concernant les balades seul. Visiblement, tout le monde dormait, ce qui lui laissait le champs libre. Il ramassa un flambeau sur son passage et se lança dans le chemin qui menait vers la plage.

* * *

Sirius sortit de l'inconscience pour la deuxième en quelques heures. Non seulement, il avait fallu que le plafond s'effondre, mais en plus, le sol aussi. Il se releva avant de retomber lourdement face à la douleur de sa jambe qui s'était ravivée. Il balaya d'un regard la vue qui s'offrait à ces yeux. Certes, il n'était toujours pas sorti mais au moins, il avait de la place pour bouger. Dans les débris, il repéra Kate qui était toujours évanouie. Il avança à quatre patte comme un chien et la retourna sur le dos. Il porta une main au coup de la brune afin de vérifier son pouls qui avait l'air d'être normal. Elle portait toujours son sac sur le dos et il du la retourner de nouveau afin de le détacher. Une fois en sa possession, il fouilla fébrilement et y sortit une bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine (ou vide selon les points de vue !) dans laquelle il bu une gorgée avant de la remettre dans le sac. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure et arrangea le morceau de tissu qui lui servait de garrot. Il arrêta son geste en entendant gémir Kate qui ouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- Où suis-je ? murmura-t-elle.

- Techniquement sur une île soi-disant déserte mais si tu me demandes où se trouve cette île et où nous nous trouvons dessus, alors là tu me poses une colle, répondit-il d'un air amusé.

- Il faut sortir d'ici !

- Cette conversation me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…

- C'est un tunnel, constata Kate en observant mieux les alentours.

- Si tu ne me l'avais pas dit, je me demande comment j'aurais pu le savoir, fit narquoisement Sirius.

- Au lieu de faire des commentaires sur tout ce que je dis, tu voudrais pas m'aider à trouver une solution ?

- Rassure-toi, j'y travaille. Tu n'aurais pas un truc pour voir mieux ?

- Une lampe de poche ?

- Oui, je ne revenais plus sur le nom…

Elle chercha dans son sac et lui lança la lampe qu'il n'eut pas le réflexe d'attraper.

- Quelle délicatesse, ironisa-t-il.

- Alors cette solution, elle vient ? s'impatienta Kate.

- Jeune fille, comment veux-tu que je réfléchisse si tu m'interromps tout le temps ?

- Tu sais réfléchir, toi ?

- Je ne prendrais pas compte de cette remarque, mais en revanche, je dirais que nous devrions partir par là, dit-il en indiquant d'un geste de la main une des directions du tunnel.

- Pourquoi ? dit Kate en observant à son tour l'aboutissement du tunnel.

- Car il fait plus clair par là, dit-il simplement.

- Tu crois que c'est la lumière du jour ?

- Je pense qu'il fait nuit maintenant, à moins que nous ne soyons rester évanouis une dizaine d'heures, ce dont je doute…

Kate acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva, essayant de ne pas porter attention à la douleur de sa jambe. Sirius alluma la lampe de poche et avança en boitant tout en évitant de se prendre les pieds dans une éventuelle crevasse causée par l'éboulement. Kate le suivit de si près qu'elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps ce qui, une fois de plus, n'avait pas l'air de déranger le sorcier.

* * *

Sawyer s'assit doucement sur le sable fin de la plage plongée dans l'obscurité presque totale. Le flambeaux planté à coté de lui, il observait les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur le rivage à la lueur des étoiles scintillante. Il referma les bras autours de ses genoux et frissonna : il faisait plus frisquet ici que dans les cavernes. Il aurait été incapable de définir le sentiment qui s'emparait de lui à l'instant même où la mort avait touché une de ses rare amies. Oui, il n'avait su le nier, même si leur relation entretenue était bizarre, il se devait d'accepter qu'elle était proche de l'amitié, du moins, c'était le cas pour lui. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était morte qu'il venait de réaliser cela…

Il porta son attention sur un Bernard- l'hermite qui semblait avoir élu résidence à quelques mètres de lui. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et rentra en contact avec un bout de papier, une lettre, plus précisément. Il ne savait pas s'il était content ou non de l'avoir épargnée des flammes.

Ces pensées furent brisées par un bruit, provenant apparemment de l'orée de la forêt. On aurait dit un sanglot refoulé. Sawyer se leva, sans vraiment savoir que faire. Il sembla que satisfaire sa curiosité qui s'était montrée de plus en plus présente ses dernier temps, serait un bon début. Il se leva, laissant le flambeau qui était sa seule source de luminosité, planté dans le sol et se dirigea vers le bruit qui avait maintenant cessé.

Quelqu'un était assis sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots inaudibles. En s'approchant un peu plus, il constata que cette personne était en fait Tonks.

Il eu l'envie soudaine de faire demi-tour mais il ne pouvait la laisser seule ici, par les temps qui courent. Si ca avait été une autre personne, si Kate n'était pas morte et s'il en avait eu le cœur, il aurait lancer une de ses remarques cinglantes qui font que les gens le déteste. Tonks ne semblait ne pas avoir remarquer sa présence. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, hésitant encore de l'interpeller dans cet état.

- Ce n'est pas prudent de partir seule sans prévenir les autres, remarqua-t-il.

Tonks ne se retourna pas. En fait, elle fit comme si personne n'avait été là.

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose, réussit-elle à articuler d'une faible voix. Vas-y, rigole, de toute façon je m'en fiche, plus rien ne compte…

Sawyer soupira et dans un élan de bonne volonté (chose jusqu'alors inexistante pour lui ;) vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- C'est bien la dernière chose de laquelle je rirais, signala-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Pourquoi toi, tu ne restes pas là-bas ? demanda-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

- Bah, je croyais que tu me connaissais un peu ! Tu sais le monde me déteste et je déteste le monde, c'est pas plus compliqué que ca, fit-il d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi la mort de j'ai-oublié-son-nom te traumatise tant que ca ? Il n'avait rien de SI exceptionnel…

- Ne change pas de sujet… Pourquoi la mort de Kate ne fait aucun effet sur toi ? A entendre les autres, je dirais que vous étiez plutôt proches tout les deux, dit-elle en le regardant intensément.

- Possible, dit-il en haussant les sourcils. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question…

- Toi non plus, signala-t-elle. Pourquoi tu détestes le monde ?

- Arrêtes de poser des questions, on dirait Tatoo…

- Tatoo ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Ouais, le petit noir insolent…

- Pourquoi ne pas l'appeler par son nom ?

- Parce que je le connais pas. Ma mémoire flanche ses derniers temps… Qui est Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Et je dois arrêter de poser des questions ?

Tonks ne pleurait plus, elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et affichait maintenant un magnifique sourire qui ne laissa pas indifférent Sawyer.

- C'est un mage noir, reprit-elle. Un meurtrier, le plus grand sorcier noir de tout les temps.

- Ha bon ? Avec un nom pareil, c'est normal que ce gars là doit se venger sur quelqu'un...

- Ce n'est pas son vrai nom ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Et je dois appeler les personnes par leur nom ? répliqua Sawyer.

Tonks soupira d'exaspération mais en le voyant sourire, elle eu la légère impression que c'était le but du jeune homme.

- Il s'appelle Lord Voldemort, mais une fois de plus, ce n'est pas son vrai nom.

- Encore heureux ! C'est pas moi qui irais m'appeler Voldemorve…

- Voldemort, rectifia-t-elle en rigolant.

- Soit…

- Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor, reprit-elle.

Et bien, pourquoi il a changé ? C'est très bien Tom…

- Ce n'est pas une question de goût, signala-t-elle. Et je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

- Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre petit moldu comme moi pourrait y changer ?

- Tu pourrais mettre des vies en danger !

- On s'inquiète pour moi ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

- Ce n'est pas de toi dont je parlais, dit Tonks d'un air amusé. Mais tu le répètes à Rogue, c'est ma vie qui sera en péril.

Sawyer resta silencieux et reporta son regard vers la mer. Ils soupirèrent en même temps et détournèrent la tête dans de directions opposées, un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

Le noir total, c'était tout ce dont Sarah se rappelait. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait hier soir, ou plutôt pendant la nuit. Le pire étant qu'elle s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la forêt, les vêtements recouverts de sang qui apparemment, n'était pas le sien. Et le trou noir. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était la courte conversation qu'elle avait entretenue avec Sawyer. C'était Remus qui l'avait retrouvée, aujourd'hui matin, allongée dans un tas de feuilles mortes. Maintenant, elle était couchée dans les cavernes, le visage pale et dénué d'expression, les yeux dans le vague, attendant des nouvelles du monde extérieur mais en vain.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger.

Rogue venait d'arriver, de son habituelle démarche saccadée, un plateau de fruits en main.

- J'ai le droit au petit déjeuner au lit ? ne pu s'empêcher de demander la blonde.

- Lupin m'a chargé de te soigner, dit Rogue, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Depuis quand obéis-tu aux ordres de Remus ? Et j'ai pas faim, ajouta-t-elle en repoussant le plateau de fruits.

- Tu devrais manger si tu ne veux pas être malade, tu devrais le savoir, toi qui est médicomage, signala-t-il d'une voix basse.

- Je ne le suis pas encore ! Et je ne le saurais peut-être jamais si on ne quitte pas cette fichue île !

Rogue se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de croquer à pleine dent dans une mangue qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

- Hé ! s'écria Sarah. Ce plateau m'était destiné !

- Je pensais que tu n'avais pas faim…

Elle lui arracha la mangue des mains, ainsi que le plateau.

- Espèce de goinfre !

Rogue lui reprit la mangue des mains, n'ayant pas l'intention de se laisser faire par une fille, et la mit hors d'atteinte de la blonde.

- Hé Lucius ! s'écria Sarah par dessus l'épaule de Rogue.

Celui-ci tourna immédiatement la tête, s'attendant à apercevoir le mangemort, mais rien. Sarah en profita pour lui reprendre le fruit.

Le Maître des potions se contenta de soupirer et de s'asseoir non loin d'elle.

- Je rêve où un Serpentard vient d'abandonner ? demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

- C'est parce que tu es malade…

- Vive les excuses ! Où tu vas ?

- Régler quelques problèmes…dit-il, avant de disparaître à travers les arbres, sa longue cape flottant derrière lui.

* * *

Le climat de panique n'avait cessé de s'accroître ses dernières heures. Un petit groupe d'une dizaine de personnes, dont notamment Remus, était parti dans la forêt, à la recherche des disparus. Shannon c'était bien entendue proposée à l'expédition, ayant plus que tout l'envie de retrouver Sayid. Jack n'avait pu la raisonner et elle était partie, furieuse, dans la jungle. Disons qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à ca en ce moment. Non seulement il était fatigué mais il se sentait plus triste que jamais. Il s'était isolé seul sur la plage, observant l'horizon dans l'espoir d'y voir un jour arriver les secours. Non, ce n'était pas son espoir, c'était celui de Kate, même si elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance d'échapper à la justice. Il essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la chasser de ses pensées, en vain. Cela lui rongeait l'intérieur de ses entrailles tel un vampire assoiffé de sang.

- On devrait peut-être l'aider, suggéra Claire à Charlie tandis qu'ils l'observaient s'asseoir dans le sable.

- Comment veux-tu l'aider ? Laisse lui le temps d'accepter et…

- As-tu déjà perdu quelqu'un de chère dans ta vie ? s'empressa de demander Claire.

- Oui…Bah…Un moment j'ai cru t'avoir perdue, se contenta de répondre Charlie avec un regard d'excuse.

- Oh, ce n'est pas pareil, Charlie, lui, il l'aimait, ca se voit comme le nez au milieu d'un visage, répondit la jeune maman, tout de même attendrie par ses paroles.

- Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ? s'offusqua celui-ci.

- Je te parle d'amour, pas d'amitié !

- Eh ben !

Aaron profita de cet instant pour éclater en pleurs, ce qui permit à Charlie de ne pas avoir à s'expliquer avec Claire qui s'était précipitée sur le berceau pour calmer l'enfant. Claire revint quelques secondes plus tard, le bébé dans les bras.

- Tu disais ?

- Rien, s'empressa de répondre Charlie.

- Tu ne sais pas s'ils ont retrouvés Sayid ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Une dizaine de personnes sont parties à sa recherche, et celle de Walt, par la même occasion.

- Et Kate et Sirius ? demanda Claire. Ils ne les recherchent pas ?

- Justement, une rumeur court disant que Jack a menti et qu'ils sont tous les deux morts ; je te parle de Kate et du sorcier.

- Morts ? Je me demandais aussi pourquoi Jack n'était pas parti…Mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur, pas vrai ? demanda Claire d'un ton incertain.

- Je ne pense pas…Mais je me demande pourquoi il ne nous a pas dit la vérité ! Il ne croit quand même pas qu'on ne s'intéressait pas à Kate ? Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec elle, finit-il d'une petite voix.

Claire acquiesça d'un signe de tête en jetant un regard triste à Jack qui était assis quelques mètres plus loin.

- Et le sorcier me semblait bien sympathique. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi les gens les traitent de sorciers, ils ont quand même entendu ce qu'il s'était passer, non ?

- Bah, tu sais, avec Hurley dans les parages, et puis, quand tu regardes comment ils sont habillés et aussi leur manière de vivre, tu étais là quand ils ont retrouvés Rousseau…dit Charlie d'un ton las.

- En parlant d'Hurley, il m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre tantôt…

- Et quoi ?

- Enfin bon, tu le connais, tu sais comment il est… Il a dit qu'il avait cru apercevoir un monstre dans la jungle, pendant la nuit…

- Ce n'était pas son ombre ? plaisanta Charlie.

Claire pouffa de rire et continua :

- Il a dit que ca avait des ailes et des yeux jaunes, que ca se déplaçait à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Dans ce cas, comment il aurait pu le voir ?

- Pose- lui toi-même la question, répondit Claire en esquissant un sourire.

- Ok, tu viens avec moi ? lui demanda Charlie en se levant.

- Non, je vais rester ici encore un peu…En voyant Charlie ouvrir la bouche, elle ajouta : je ne risque rien, Jack est en face…

Charlie hocha la tête et partit donc, oubliant presque la raison de son départ.

* * *

Tonks sortit du sommeil en gémissant, secouée par une main fort peu délicate. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant le visage de Belatrix, qui plaqua aussitôt une main contre sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de crier.

- Je te conseille de ne pas t'enfuir, si tu tiens à ta vie et celle de tes camarades, murmura-t-elle en la levant de force.

Tonks se débattit mais elle fut bientôt entraînée dans la forêt, hors de vue des autres rescapés. Belatrix la balança de toutes ses forces, baguette à la main.

Tonks vacilla et se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre, encore sonnée de son réveil brutal. Elle se retourna vers la mangemort et constata qu'elle n'était pas seule. Lucius Malefoy se trouvait entre deux arbres et observait le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, un sourire diabolique accroché sur le visage.

- Nymphadora Tonks, Auror pour le ministère de la magie, fit-il d'une voix arrogante.

- Merci mais je sais parfaitement qui je suis, répliqua férocement celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Juste un petit renseignement, répondit Belatrix, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Où est la cape ?

- Quelle cape ? répondit machinalement Tonks.

- Mauvaise réponse ma belle, fit Malefoy avec un sourire amusé.

Belatrix gifla alors Tonks de toutes ses forces, celle-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol, avant d'être relevée aussitôt par sa tortionnaire.

- Je répète : Où est la cape ? demanda cette dernière qui visiblement était ravie d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se défouler.

- La cape d'invisibilité ? Je ne sais pas…

Nouvelle gifle qui, cette fois-ci, lui fendit la lèvre. D'un revers de manche, elle essuya le sang qui perlait sur le coin de sa bouche et refit face à ses agresseurs.

- Je pense que c'est Sawyer qui l'a, souffla-t-elle à Malefoy.

- Espérons que tu penses bien, répondit celui-ci. Qui est Sawyer ?

- Un homme blond, je…

- Tu sais, il y a une demi-douzaine d'homme blond sur cette île, la coupa froidement Belatrix. Ce ne serait pas celui dont on a brûlé la tente ?

- Quoi, s'était vous ? s'exclama Tonks. Et c'est vous aussi qui avez tué la femme ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question, alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ? se contenta de répondre Malefoy.

- Et je suppose que c'est aussi vous qui avez enlever Walt et Sayid ?

- Un petit garçon noir avec un labrador beige ? demanda Belatrix.

- Oui, je l'aurais parié…

- Hé, minute ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait qui c'est que c'est nous qui l'avons enlevé ! Et nous n'avons pas kidnappé votre « Sayid » non plus…

- Quoi ? Vous avez vu Walt ?

- Assez de bavardage, intervint Malefoy. Ligotes-la à un arbre et cherche après Sawyer, lança-t-il à Belatrix.

- Depuis quand c'est moi qui doit faire le sale boulot ? Approcher des moldus…Elle eut un frisson de dégoût.

Tonks profita de cette instant d'inattention pour sortir sa baguette, toute en essayant de s'enfuir. Malheureusement, Malefoy eut le temps de réagir et envoya un Stupéfix dans sa direction. Malgré la faiblesse du sort, il atteignit quand même Tonks, qui tomba sur le sol à plat ventre, la respiration saccadée.

- Je pense que tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que l'on te tue ?

Elle la gifla pour la troisième fois, tandis que Malefoy s'approchait d'elle avec une corde.

- On a trouvé ça dans la tente, avant qu'elle ne parte en fumée, expliqua Belatrix pendant que son collège nouait solidement les mains de la métamorphomage derrière un tronc. Mets-lui ça aussi, dit-elle en lançant à Malefoy un bout de tissu.

Celui-ci le plaça devant la bouche de Tonks, tenant lieu de bâillon.

- Bon alors, je te laisse mais promit, tu ne seras pas seule très longtemps…Ha et je prends ca, fit Belatrix en ramassant la baguette que Tonks avait fait tombé. Amuse-toi bien, j'ai entendu qu'il y avait des ours polaire attendant de la chair fraîche au déjeuner.

Tonks marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tandis que les deux magemorts disparaissaient de son champ de vision.

* * *

Remus était à la tête du groupe de recherche qui était parti dans la jungle, tôt le matin. Locke, Michael, malgré son état de fatigue, Shannon et quatre autres personnes dont il ignorait le nom, l'accompagnaient dans ce périple voyage.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, dit Shannon après quelques minutes de marche. Celle-ci avait laisser de coté ses minijupes (bien qu'il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour la persuader) pour un training, ce qui lui rendait la tache plus aisée pour se déplacer en pleine jungle.

Remus s'arrêta et fit demi-tour pour vérifier la trouvaille de la blonde. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles les autres aventuriers regardaient avidement le loup-garou dans l'espoir d'avoir enfin trouvé un indice, celui-ci se leva et dit d'un air amusé :

- Ce sont mes traces de pas, Shannon. Tu es la dernière de la file donc il est parfaitement possible que tu trouves des traces de pas de ceux qui te précède, dit-il doucement.

Shannon paru vexée mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Remus accéléra le pas pour retrouver Locke qui était maintenant en tête de la file.

- Alors, on y arrive, à l'endroit où tu as vu Sayid pour la dernière fois ? demanda celui-ci, une fois le loup-garou à sa hauteur.

- Difficile de m'en rappeler, répondit Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Tout ce dont je me souviens est la brume et les arbres morts…

- La brume ? demanda Locke qui ne semblait en croire ses oreilles. Il faisait chaud la nuit dernière, autrement dit, il est quasi impossible qu'il y ai eu de la brume.

- Je dis ce que j'ai vu, mais autre chose m'intrigue…

- Et quoi donc ?

- Sayid m'avait parlé d'une ombre qu'il avait aperçue et il m'a semblé l'entrevoir dans la brume …

- Et c'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles ?

- Oui… Enfin, non, je… il y avait du sang et c'était la raison de notre départ…

- Du sang ?

- Enfin, c'était une intuition, mentit-il.

- Donc, tu as eu l'intuition que quelqu'un était blessé, tu abandonnes ton poste, suivi par Sayid. Vous apercevez une mystérieuse brume et la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles est cette étrange silhouette. Quand tu te réveilles, tout est normal excepté la disparition de Sayid et tu décides alors de retourner aux cavernes mais sur ton chemin, tu retrouves Sarah, évanouie, les vêtements en sang et elle aussi, ne se rappelle pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.

- Exactement, affirma Remus. Vous avez résumez la situation John mais vous oubliez un détail : Walt. Il a lui aussi disparu, sans laisser de traces. Et j'aimerais aussi préciser que le sang présent sur les vêtements de Sarah n'était pas le sien, ce qui complique un peu les choses.

- A qui appartient le sang alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis aussi confus que vous, John.

- Vous ne pensez pas que Sarah aurait pu faire quelque chose de…dangereux ?

- Non, le coupa sèchement Remus. Je connais Sarah depuis longtemps, certes elle a un tempérament impulsif, mais elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à qui que se soit.

- Et vos deux compagnons qui rodent dans la forêt, vous y avez pensé ?

- C'est une possibilité, admit Remus. J'en parlerais à mes amis en revenant. Sirius aussi a disparu…

Locke ne dit rien. Il était au courant que Sirius et Kate étaient décédés mais il estima que lui apprendre la nouvelle maintenant serait une mauvaise idée.

Il y eut soudain un bruit d'éclaboussure tandis que Remus baissait la tête pour trouver l'origine du bruit. Une odeur de fer s'imprégna aussitôt dans l'air alors que le loup-garou constatait avec effroi qu'il venait de marcher dans une flaque de sang. Les autres rescapés s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient Remus d'un air horrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shannon qui venait seulement de remarquer qu'ils n'avançaient plus. Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

Remus ne répondit pas et trempa le bout de ses doigts dans la marre de sang, et renifla son contenu.

- Ce n'est pas du sang humain, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Une goutte de sang tomba devant ses yeux et vint se mélanger à la flaque. D'un même geste, tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Michael laissa échapper un cri de surprise, face au cadavre qui pendait laconiquement au bout d'une laisse rouge qu'il reconnu aussitôt…


	14. Panique à bord

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

**Panique à bord**

- Vince ! s'écria Michael en observant avec horreur le cadavre du chien pendre le long de la laisse aussi rouge qu'une partie de son pelage recouverte de sang.

Shannon s'était retenue de pousser un cri strident et plaquait une main contre sa bouche d'un air horrifié.

- Je vais le décrocher, dit Remus en se préparant à escalader l'arbre qui retenait le chien pendu. Aussi habile qu'un félin, Remus escalada sans aucune difficulté apparente l'immense tronc qui culminait à travers les branchages.

- Je crois que tu auras besoin de ça, s'écria Locke en lui montrant un de ses multiples poignards. Pour couper la laisse…

- Excellente idée ! Lancez-le moi, dit-il, la voix étouffée par le vent.

- Tu sauras le rattraper ? s'enquiert Locke.

- Pas de problème, j'ai de bons réflexes…

D'un geste incertain, Locke lança le poignard qui fendit l'air, avant d'atterrir tout juste dans les mains de Remus qui leva le pousse pour assurer que tout allait bien.

- Beau lancer…

Les autres regardaient la scène, bouches bées, ne pouvant détacher le regard du loup-garou. Celui-ci coupa la laisse et le chien vint s'écraser aux pieds de Shannon qui ne pu retenir un hurlement de stupeur. Remus ne tarda pas à le suivre. Il rendit le couteau à Locke et jeta un regard désespéré en direction de la dépouille du labrador qui gisait sur le sol dans une flaque de sang.

- Comment crois-tu qu'il s'est retrouvé là-haut ? demanda Locke en s'accroupissant pour examiner le cadavre.

- De tout évidence, je dirais qu'il y a été accroché par quelque chose d'assez fort et de très habile…

- Et qu'est-ce qui aurait fait ça ?

- Une créature capable de voler, murmura-t-il pour que seul Locke puisse l'entendre. Il faut rentrer, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres.

- Attendez une minute, comment est-il mort ? demanda Michael, qui était resté tapi dans l'ombre jusqu'à présent. Si Vince est là, mon fils ne doit pas être très loin, finit-il avec un sanglot.

- Et Sayid ! Intervint Shannon. Je ne retournerais pas temps que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé !

Remus soupira et lança un regard à Locke, attendant son avis sur la situation mais en vain.

- Alors ? Comment est-il…répéta Michael sans prendre la peine d'achever sa phrase.

- J'ai une vague idée sur la question mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, je connais quelqu'un de plus spécialisé en la matière, répondit Remus en examinant l'animal. Il faut le rapporter aux cavernes…

- Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? s'entêta Shannon. Il est hors de question que je fasse demi-tour temps que…

-…je n'aurais pas retrouvé Sayid, finit Remus d'un air amusé. Je comprends que tu sois amoureuse de lui mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour mettre ta vie et celle des autres en danger. Vu l'état du chien, il y a quelque chose ici qui n'est pas à sa place et je compte bien découvrir ce que c'est…

- C'est depuis que vous êtes là qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres ! Bien sur, avant les arbres bougeaient et tout mais n'attaquaient pas les gens !

- Des arbres qui attaquent les gens ?

- Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, s'énerva la blonde en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

- Que ce soit par la délicatesse ou par la force, tu retourneras au camp avec les autres, dit sèchement Remus ce qui ferma le clapet de Shannon. Maintenant retournons aux cavernes, ajouta-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Ils ne discutèrent pas les ordres et partirent, tandis que Locke soulevait l'animal mort sur son épaule.

* * *

- Hé Hurley !

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir arriver Charlie, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ha, c'est toi…

- Pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Peut-être un monstre de deux mètres de haut avec des ailes et des yeux jaunes ?

- Ca va, j'ai compris ! Alors, mec… Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Si c'est la seule hallucination que j'ai eu de la journée ? Si j'avais trop bu hier soir ?

- Quoi, fit innocemment Charlie. Ha oui ! Euh non…En fait, je voulais juste savoir comment ca allait.

Hurley regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des crétins ? C'est ta petite copine qui te l'a dit, je suppose ?

- Qui ? Claire ?

- Pourquoi, t'as d'autres petites copines ? demanda Hurley avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Euh non, mais ce n'est pas ma petite copine !

- Me dis pas que t'as pas encore passer le cap ?

- Je ne suis pas venu te voir pour parler de ma vie amoureuse, répliqua le rocker en rougissant.

- Ha, tu rougis…

Charlie se renfrogna.

- C'est affreux ce qui est arrivé à Kate, reprit Hurley d'un air triste. Et tu devrais lui dire avant qu'il ne lui arrive la même chose, à Claire…

- Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai ? Elle est vraiment morte ?

- Affirmatif, je l'ai entendu de mes propres oreilles…

- Alors pas étonnant que l'île entière soit au courant, marmonna Charlie. Ils comptent faire une cérémonie d'adieux ? Comme pour Boone…

- J'en sais rien, vieux… Mais ca lui en a fichu un sacré coup à Jack…

- Ouais… Et tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Je vais allez voir Claire de ce pas, et tout lui avouer !

- Ouah, il faut que je vois ca !

- Je dirais rien tant que tu seras dans les parages. Et puis, niveau camouflage, t'es pas au top, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'immense ventre d'Hurley avant de revenir sur ces pas.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? répondit ce dernier en le regardant s'éloigner. Il a même oublier de me questionner sur le monstre, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

* * *

Sawyer passa sa matinée à lire sur la plage (un livre qu'il avait réussi à piquer à un des rescapés), tout en se levant quelques fois pour s'informer de la situation actuelle. D'après la rumeur, un monstre mangeur d'homme se baladait sur l'île ce qui fit bien rire Sawyer lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. Nouvelle qui fut, paraît-il, lancée par Hurley qui n'avait manqué aucun moment de raconter son histoire, avant de partir, vexé par les diverses moqueries qu'il s'était prises en retour. Maintenant, celui-ci évitait de sortir son nez des cavernes, de peur d'être à nouveau jugé de fou ou de « moldu paranoïaque hallucinogène » comme l'avait fait gentiment remarquer Rogue.

Sawyer n'avait pas encore vu Tonks depuis son réveil, quand celle-ci dormait encore. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, était le fait que personne ne semblait l'avoir aperçue une seule fois dans la journée. Il avait la vague impression que de l'avoir laissée seule sur la plage, loin du groupe, avec deux tueurs en cavale, était une mauvaise idée ; mais ce n'était qu'une impression.

Il tourna la dernière page du bouquin avant de le refermer d'un coup sec. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, tout en entortillant ses doigts pour essayer de faire passer cette effroyable envie de fumer. Il avait chercher, questionner toutes les personnes étant capables d'en posséder mais rien. C'était à croire que personne ne fumait sur cette foutue île…

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le sable se crisser sous le poids de quelqu'un. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête, qu'une douleur fulgurante s'empara de son crâne tandis qu'il retombait sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

Tonks essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de défaire les liens qui retenaient ses mains ligotées derrière le tronc d'arbre auquel elle était adossée. Rien à faire, les cordes n'avaient pas l'air de céder. Elle entreprit alors de crier, le son de sa voix étouffé à cause du bâillon, solidement attaché contre sa bouche. Elle abandonna donc, fermant les yeux pour essayer de se calmer. Et si personne ne la trouvait ? Combien de temps resterait-elle attachée ici, sans boire ni manger ?

Plus elle se posait de questions, plus le sentiment de panique présent en elle grandissait. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ca ? Ses pensées se portèrent sur Sirius et les larmes lui montèrent aussitôt aux yeux. Sirius qui, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, dormait profondément, un ronflement sonore sortant de sa bouche entrouverte.

- Sirius, appela doucement Kate en le secouant légèrement.

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Je suis innocent, je vous assure ! dit-il en levant les mains devant son visage comme pour se protéger de quelque chose d'invisible.

- Euh…C'est Kate, signala celle-ci d'un ton incertain.

- Ha Kate ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour sortir de ce trou ? demanda le sorcier en se levant d'un bond.

- C'est pour ca que je te réveille !

Il reprirent route dans le tunnel sombre, attendant toujours d'atteindre la faible lueur qui s'élevait à travers les rochers. Sirius avait la vague impression que plus ils avançaient, plus la lumière reculait, devenant ainsi inaccessible. Mais quand il voulu faire part de cette intelligente remarque à sa compagne de route, celle-ci fut plus rapide que lui.

- Innocent de quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Quand tu t'es réveillé, tu disais que tu étais innocent…

- Oh, ca…

- Alors ?

- Une histoire de meurtre pour laquelle j'ai passé treize ans de ma vie en prison alors que pour une fois, je n'avais rien fait…

- Alors c'est ca que tu m'avais dit quand on s'est rencontrés… Azkaban, c'est cette fameuse prison…

- Possible que j'en ai parlé, avoua-t-il. Tu as une excellente mémoire en tout cas.

- Disons que ca m'avait longtemps turlupiné dans la tête, dit-elle pensive. Alors, tu as été innocenté ?

- Innocenté ? Oh non Kate… Je me suis échappé ; j'en suis d'ailleurs le premier, un exploit, comme dirait le Ministère de la Magie…

- Vous avez un ministère ? s'étonna Kate.

- Bien sur, comme vous. A part la magie, nous ne sommes pas bien différents de vous. Les qualités comme les défauts. Nous vivons en démocratie, comme vous il me semble…Tiens à propos, tu es américaine ? Parce que tu as un drôle d'accent…

- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. Et nous vivons aussi en démocratie. Votre monde doit être passionnant…

- Tu as de la chance d'être moldue, tu sais…Tu évites plein de chose, notamment la guerre…Oh mais de toute façon tu es américaine donc tu ne la connaîtrais quand même pas…

- Niveau guerre, crois-moi, on est partis du mauvais pied avec George Bush…

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, dit Sirius en cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

- Normal, c'est notre président. Un fou qui voit le mal partout…

- Ha oui, on en a parlé il y a longtemps dans la gazette du sorcier. Une histoire de truc qui vole qui avait foncé dans une tour… (v. note)

- Vous avez une gazette ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, nous ne sommes pas bien différents de vous…

Kate s'arrêta de marcher.

- Quoi ?

- Chut ! Tu entends ?

- Pas encore…

Il se métamorphosa en chien et tendit l'oreille. Le faible cri qu'il avait perçu lors de leur arrivée à la grotte, retentissait à travers les parois rocailleuses du tunnel. Patmol aboya et une voix familière lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Vince ? demanda la voix.

Kate, qui l'avait également entendue, se précipita dans la direction du son, suivie de près par Sirius.

- Walt !

- Qui est là ?

La voix était à présent toute proche d'eux, si près qu'ils ne devaient tarder à rencontrer son propriétaire… En effet, quelques mètres plus loin, ils aperçurent une forme recroquevillée sur le sol, le corps secoué de sanglots.

- Walt ! s'écria Kate en se précipitant sur lui pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? On était mort d'inquiétude, surtout ton père…

- Kate, laisse-le un peu souffler…commenta Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre.

Le garçon ne semblait en croire ses yeux mais il trouva quand même le courage de tout leur raconter.

- Je me suis levé le matin donc et j'ai vu que monsieur Sirius dormait encore. Alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes avec Vince mais je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis tombé dans un trou et je me suis retrouvé dans un tunnel noir. Vince n'est pas tombé avec moi et le trou était trop profond pour que je puisse l'escalader, alors j'ai crié pendant un bon quart d'heure mais personne ne m'entendait…

- Et après ? demanda Sirius.

- Après j'ai vu un truc bizarre…On se serait cru en hiver, tout a commencé à geler. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais on aurait dit…quelqu'un qui allait mourir. Et j'ai vu quelque chose d'autre…

- Quoi ?

- Une ombre noire, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. C'était grand et ca n'avait pas de pied, c'était terrifiant, acheva-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai couru le plus loin possible pour essayer d'échapper à ces choses et c'est là que j'ai vu une lumière…

- Une lumière ?

- La lumière du jour…Je vous ai entendu, vous et papa mais c'était comme si vous étiez loin au-dessus de moi. J'ai crié en espérant que vous m'entendriez mais ca servait à rien… Vous avez pas à boire ? Et à manger…

- Oui tiens de l'eau, dit Kate en sortant de son sac une bouteille d'eau presque vide. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste…

- Je crois que je me suis cassé la cheville, dit Walt lorsqu'il eut fini de boire.

Kate et Sirius se regardèrent avec un sourire.

- Vous avez vu Vince ? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes ici ? Où est papa ?

- Je pense que tu poses un peu trop de questions, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Montre-moi ta cheville, je ne suis pas médecin mais je pourrais peut-être arranger ca…

- Et tu es resté tout ce temps ici, sans boire ni manger ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon en hochant la tête. J'ai tellement faim que je mangerais n'importe quoi !

- Voilà ! dit Sirius tandis qu'il finissait de lier la cheville de Walt avec un bout de son pantalon qu'il avait déchiré. Maintenant, j'aimerais te parler des choses que tu as vues…

* * *

- Claire ? Je pourrais te parler une minute ? demanda nerveusement Charlie à la jeune maman.

Claire paru surprise.

- Tu m'as parlé presque toute la journée mais tu peux continuer, fit-elle d'un air amusé.

- On marche ? proposa-t-il.

- Oui, si tu veux…Elle prit Aaron dans ses bras et suivit Charlie qui avait déjà entamé le chemin sur la plage.

Charlie prit son air le plus sérieux et inspira profondément.

- Je suis pas très doué dans les déclarations…

- Arrête de parler comme ca ! On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer la fin du monde !

Charlie se contenta de sourire.

- Tu vois ce qui est arrivé à Kate et Jack…

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas, je…Tu vois, on se connaît depuis qu'on est arrivés ici plus ou moins, et je me suis tout de suite bien entendu avec toi. Tu es une fille géniale, gentille, merveilleuse et jolie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, ce qui fit rougir Claire.

- Toi aussi tu es génial, gentil, attentionné et assez mignon.

Ce fut au tour de Charlie de rougir.

- Donc, reprit-il, je me demandais si…Enfin non, je me suis aperçu que je te considérais comme plus qu'une amie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Et voilà, je voulais que tu le saches… Si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose…

Il s'attendait à la voir éclater de rire ou, au contraire, la voir s'énerver contre lui. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et s'observaient intensément, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, signe de son accord, il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Claire savoura cet instant de pur bonheur avant qu'il ne se détache lentement d'elle et lui lance un regard interrogateur, attendant une réponse. Charlie perdit son sourire quand il vit les larmes monter aux yeux de la jeune mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Ce n'est pas de ma faute j'espère ?

- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Claire. Je…j'attendais ca depuis longtemps et j'ai presque fini par abandonner, je…Oublie ce que j'ai dit…

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je…Je pensais que tu me considérais comme une amie et que, si je te le disais, tu me laisserais tomber et…Je ne saurais jamais m'occuper de Aaron toute seule et…s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? Qui s'occuperait de lui ?

- Claire, calme toi…dit-il d'un ton réconfortant. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissée tomber, jamais, tu entends ? Et il ne t'arrivera rien temps que je serais là, je te le promets…

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle, Aaron entre eux deux, tandis qu'elle posait sa tête contre son épaule, des larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues. Il restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des secondes, avant que Aaron ne recommence à pleurer.

- Chut…murmura Claire en le berçant. D'un geste de la main, elle s'essuya les yeux et se retourna vers Charlie qui l'observait tendrement.

- On rentre ?

Claire acquiesça et Charlie passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient ensemble, sourire aux lèvres, vers leur destinée.

* * *

Jack était toujours assis sur la plage, les bras autours des genoux, le regard dans le vague. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Trois heures ? Il n'en avait que faire… Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu revenir Claire et Charlie, main dans la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Si Kate était encore vivante, lui aussi, il serait là avec elle, en train de parler de choses et d'autres. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il n'entendit personne arriver derrière lui. Il eut un sursaut quand cette personne s'assit à ses cotés. Il ne tourna même pas la tête pour vérifier l'identité de l'inconnu.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ici, sur cette île, j'étais complètement désespérée par la mort de mon mari, commença la personne qui s'avérait être Rose. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua :

- J'ignorais combien de temps j'étais restée assise sur la plage, à pleurer sur le sort de celui que j'aimais, alors que les autres s'occupaient de choses beaucoup plus importantes. Et là, tombé du ciel, un jeune homme vient me parler, disant que je ne devrais pas rester ici seule, sans boire ni manger. Que je devais me rendre utile en quelque sorte, finit-elle avec un sourire. Je retourne ce même conseil à ce garçon, dit-elle en le regardant.

- Votre mari n'est pas mort, répondit le médecin d'une voix rauque. C'est vous même qui l'avez dit…

- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai gardé espoir et que j'y ai cru de tout mon cœur. Comme le dit le proverbe, l'espoir fait vivre…

- Je n'ai plus d'espoir…C'était elle, mon espoir…

- Oui, bien sur, admit-elle. Mais rester ici, à vous lamentez sur votre sort, n'est pas une belle façon de l'honorer…

Jack resta silencieux.

- On a besoin de vous, Jack. Pleurer ne la ramènera pas…

- Oui et aidez les autres non plus…

Sans prévenir, Rose leva brusquement la main et le gifla. Ce n'était qu'une petite tape, pas nécessairement douloureuse mais assez forte pour réveiller le docteur.

- Ressaisissez-vous, bon sang ! Nous avons besoin de vous, comme nous avons besoin de tout le monde. D'habitude je ne suis pas pour la violence, mais il y a des cas d'urgences, dit-elle en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Elle se leva et quitta Jack, qui frottait sa joue qui portait maintenant une marque rouge, signe de son entêtement. Il jeta un dernier regard à l'horizon avant de suivre Rose, qui n'avait pas tout à fait tort ; rester ici à se lamenter ne la ramènera pas et ne les aidera pas à survivre.

* * *

- Rmphmph, marmonna Sawyer en sortant tout doucement de l'inconscience. Il avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne, mais trouva quand même la force de la relever. Décidément, assommer les gens par derrière était à la mode sur l'île…

Il constata que ses mains étaient attachées solidement à un tronc, ce qui lui rappelait vaguement la fois où Sayid l'avait torturé. Tonks était en face de lui, elle aussi attachée à un arbre, à différence qu'elle avait un bâillon contre la bouche. Ca tête penchait légèrement, ses yeux était fermés. S'il elle n'avait pas eu de trace de sang sur la joue, on aurait cru qu'elle dormait. Sawyer sentit un sentiment de culpabilité s'emparer de lui tandis qu'il l'observait, en très mauvais état.

Il jeta un regard aux alentours : apparemment, on les avait abandonnés loin de la plage et des cavernes.

- Tonks ! appela-t-il en chuchotant, ayant peur de se faire entendre par leur quelconque ravisseur.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas, ce qui inquiéta tout de même le jeune homme.

- Tonks ! répéta-t-il en oubliant de chuchoter.

- Tu perds ton temps, moldu, dit une voix de femme en dehors de son champ de vision.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Elle n'est pas…

- Morte ? Non, juste assommée, elle devenait insupportable à la longue, même avec un bâillon…

Bien qu'il n'entendait que sa voix, il pouvait percevoir une certaine folie dans la façon de parler de cette femme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il en commençant à perdre patiente.

- Je serais bientôt ton pire cauchemar…Tu sais pourquoi je suis connue dans le monde de la sorcellerie ?

- Non, répliqua sèchement Sawyer. Mais ca ne doit pas être pour votre gentillesse…

- Pour avoir torturer des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la boule, je suis une spécialiste dans ce domaine, dit-elle avec une certaine fierté.

- Vous allez me torturez ? murmura le jeune homme, craignant sa réponse.

- Tu as l'esprit vif, mon mignon. Mais je vais d'abord la réveiller, histoire de corser un peu le jeu…

Belatrix sortit de l'ombre et sans jeter un regard à Sawyer, entreprit de gifler Tonks pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ne fit même pas l'effort d'éviter les coups répétés de sa tortionnaire.

- Bella…Tu ne voudrais quand même pas la tuer ? Ca gâcherais le plaisir…

Malefoy venait d'apparaître à travers les arbres et les fixaient d'un air amusé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple divertissement.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! fut la réponse de sa partenaire.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je torture Sawyer tout seul ?

Suite à cette menace, elle décida d'obéir et arrêta. Malefoy s'approcha de Tonks et enleva d'un coup sec le bâillon qui l'empêchait de parler.

- Tu auras beau crier, la prévint-il, mais rassure-toi, personne ne t'entendra et nous avons des heures devant nous…

* * *

- Vous voulez dire que j'ai vu des détraqueurs ? s'étonna Walt qui n'en croyait ses oreilles. Cool…

Sirius avait essayer de tirer des théories concernant le froid, les ombres noires, les descriptions de Walt, et tout tombait à la même conclusion : les détraqueurs.

- Attends, dit Kate, c'est impossible…S'il y avait des détraqueurs sur l'île, nous les aurions vu depuis longtemps…

- Les moldus ne peuvent voir les détraqueurs mais ils les ressentent plus fort que les sorciers, expliqua Sirius.

- Alors ca veut dire que je suis un sorcier ? demanda avidement Walt.

- Oui, je pense en effet que tu es un sorcier…

- Trop cool !

- Mais comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? murmura Sirius pour lui-même.

- A la nage ? proposa Kate.

- Ca ne nage pas, signala le sorcier. Mais ils pourraient en effet venir de la mer…

- Si on sortait ? Pas que je n'aime pas cet endroit mais je ne dirais pas non à la lumière du jour…

Sirius acquiesça et se tourna vers Walt :

- Je vais me transformer en chien et tu monteras sur mon dos… Où dis-tu avoir vu de la lumière ?

- Ben, là-haut, dit-il en pointant du doigt le plafond. Vous arriverez à escalader tout ca ? demanda le garçon, impressionné.

- Petit, pour Sirius Black, rien n'est impossible.

- Encore heureux que la vantardise ne tue pas, soupira Kate en levant les yeux vers la lumière. Après toi…

- Les dames d'abord, fit Sirius en tendant une main pour la laisser passer.

- Quel galant homme, marmonna celle-ci avant de commencer à escalader l'immense paroi, essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante de son genou.

- T'en fais pas, si tu tombes, je te rattrape, la rassura Sirius.

- Comme c'est rassurant…

- Ha oui, quand t'arrives en haut, lance moi la corde qui est dans ton sac…

- Quoi ? Il y a une corde dans mon sac ? Tu savais pas me le dire ?

- Si je te l'avais dit, t'aurais jamais accepter de monter la première, remarqua Sirius qui semblait bien s'amuser.

- Cours toujours, marmonna la brune tandis qu'elle atteignait la moitié du chemin.

- Tu vois comme les femmes sont bêtes ? demanda Sirius à Walt qui observait les deux adultes en train de se chamailler.

- L'écoute pas, lança Kate qui, de son sommet, avait entendu cette aimable réflexion. Quand tu seras grand, tu seras content d'avoir une femme pour faire le ménage à ta place !

- Kate, ce garçon est un sorcier, il n'a donc pas besoin de femme pour le ménage…

Kate préféra se taire et escalada les derniers mètres d'un air rageur. Arrivée en haut, elle lança la corde à Sirius qui l'attacha solidement à la taille de Walt .

- Tu peux pas savoir comme ca fait du bien de voir la lumière du jour…Mais ce qu'il fait froid, dit-elle en frissonnant.

- Froid ? répéta Sirius. Il faut faire vite…Tu vas tenir solidement la corde et surtout ne la lâche pas, compris ?

Walt acquiesça tandis que Kate ligotait solidement la corde à un arbre.

- J'arriverais jamais à le soulever !

- Bien sur que si tu y arriveras ! Tire de toutes tes forces !

- Si tu serais monter, marmonna-t-elle avant de tirer le plus fort dont elle était capable.

Walt était beaucoup plus léger qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer et n'eut aucun mal à le hisser à la surface.

- Lance-la moi maintenant, s'écria Sirius du fond de son trou.

Kate obéit et lança la corde qui retomba en un tas devant les pieds de Sirius.

- Euh…Je crois que t'as oublié de tenir le bout…

- C'est pas ma faute, le nœud s'est détaché !

Walt paru soudain effrayé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Entre les marmonnements indignés de Sirius, ils parvinrent enfin à sortir tous les trois de l'enfer dans lequel ils s'étaient entraînés.

- Alors ? On va où maintenant ? questionna Sirius en s'étirant bruyamment.

- Aux cavernes retrouver les autres…Si seulement je savais par où il faut aller, ajouta Kate, pensive.

- Quoi ? Ca veut dire qu'on est perdu ? Encore heureux que Patmol est là ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Patmol ?

- C'est mon nom sous forme de chien, expliqua-t-il.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit par terre en soupirant.

- J'ai faim…

- On a tous faim, Kate…Oh mais que vois-je ? La chance nous sourirait-elle ? dit Sirius en montrant du doigt le sommet de l'arbre dans lequel se trouvaient des fruits apparemment bien juteux. Ils sourirent tous les trois, avant de se précipiter sur l'arbre en question.

* * *

Comme il en était convenu, les dix personnes parties dans la jungle à la recherche de Sayid et Walt, rapportèrent le corps de Vince aux cavernes afin de le faire analyser par une « experte en la matière » l'experte en question, n'étant nul autre que Sarah. Ils laissèrent celle-ci, Remus et Rogue, dans un endroit entourés de bâches afin d'apaiser la curiosité de certains. Sarah ne paru pas trop surprise devant le cadavre mutilé de l'animal, étant donné qu'elle était habituée à ce genre de chose avec son métier.

Elle inspecta délicatement la moindre parcelle du corps du chien en lançant quelques remarques incompréhensible pour ses coéquipiers.

- Alors ? demanda Rogue qui commençait à s'impatienter après un quart d'heure d'analyse.

- Alors comment veux-tu que je travaille convenablement avec toi qui n'arrête pas de poser des questions toutes les minutes ? Laisse-moi travailler, personne ne t'oblige à rester !

Rogue se contenta de grogner et croisa les bras d'un geste impatient, ses petits yeux noirs scrutant les moindres mouvements de la blonde.

- Tu dis que vous l'avez retrouver pendu, c'est ca ? demanda-t-elle soudain à Remus.

- Exactement. Et j'ai appris par la même occasion, que l'un des leurs a aussi été retrouvé pendu juste après son enlèvement et celui de sa compagne qui, quelques jours après, a été retrouvée errante dans la forêt, incapable de se rappeler quoi que se soit depuis le crash.

- Enlèvement ? Qui les a enlevés ?

- Un homme qui s'appelait Ethan ; mort et enterré à l'instant où je te parle. Cet homme aurait été capable de traîner le corps d'une femme enceinte et d'un autre homme ; Charlie. Ils en ont donc déduit qu'il n'était pas seul lors de l'enlèvement et avait un complice.

Sarah reporta son attention sur la dépouille du chien et malaxa la gorge de l'animal.

- Je dirais qu'il a été soulevé du sol et qu'en retombant, sa laisse s'est prise dans une branche d'arbre, causant ainsi sa brusque mort.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ca ? demanda Rogue qui avait oublié de se taire.

- Le Pharynx, Larynx et tout ce que tu veux ont été complètement tranchés. Autrement dit, il aurait fallu tiré dessus comme un malade pour obtenir ce genre de résultat. J'ai aussi constaté de multiples fractures aux pattes et également certaines morsures.

- Et comment…commença Rogue

- Les morsures sont étranges. Très profondes mais très fines également, ce qui élimine l'ours polaire ou tout autre mammifère…

- Un serpent ? proposa Rogue.

- Bonne déduction, félicita Sarah. Sauf que je ne vois aucun résidu de venin, il pourrait donc s'agir d'un boa, ce qui expliquerait l'étranglement. Mais un boa ne mord pas, du moins, je pense…

- Il ne mord que pour se défendre ou « calmer » la proie qu'il étrangle si celle-ci est trop agitée, expliqua Remus. Et de toute façon, un boa n'aurait jamais suspendu un chien en haut d'un arbre…

Ils sursautèrent en voyant soudain débarquer Hurley, le visage pâle et en sueur, l'air affolé.

- C'est le monstre qui l'a tuer, j'en suis sûr ! réussit-il à articuler

- Quel monstre ? s'étonna Sarah. Ha oui, tu parles du monstre de deux mètres avec des ailes et des yeux jaunes ?

- C'était pas une hallucination ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue qui s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque cinglante. Jack l'a vu aussi, vous pouvez lui demander !

- Calme-toi, Hurley, intervint Remus. Nous te croyons et nous sommes tous certains (il lança un regard à Rogue) qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une hallucination.

- Ha ! Ok…Mais je suis sûr que c'est le monstre qui a fait ca !

- Nous allons y remédier, assura Remus en le poussant pour le faire sortir.

Sans un mot de plus, Hurley sortit, les laissant ainsi seuls. Sarah regarda sa montre puis elle demanda :

- Vous avez vu Tonks aujourd'hui ? Moi je ne l'ai pas vue une seule fois de la journée…

- Il est normal qu'elle s'isole, tu sais, Sirius n'était pas très proche d'elle mais je pense qu'elle l'aimait bien…

Comme tout le monde sur l'île, Remus était maintenant au courant de la mort de Sirius mais il avait d'autres choses en tête pour penser à ce dernier.

- Tiens Severus, fit soudain Sarah. Tu n'avais pas quelques problèmes à régler ?

- Figure-toi que Belatrix et Lucius restent introuvables. J'ai chercher dans les moindre recoin de la forêt mais impossible de les retrouver…Tu as toujours la cape ? demanda-t-il à Sarah. Parce que s'ils la trouvent, ils pourraient tous nous tuer un par un…

- Arrête d'exagérer, tu sais très bien que c'est faux, ils n'oseraient jamais. Tu vois le mal partout !

- Je vois le mal partout parce que c'est le cas !

Remus, qui se sentait de trop dans cette conversation, quitta discrètement la tente à pas de loup.

- Et puis, rassure-toi, c'est moi qui ai la cape…

- C'est justement ca qui m'inquiète !

- Ce qui signifie ?

- Laisse tomber, Ketchump, marmonna Rogue.

- Je m'appelle Sarah ! A ce que je sache, je ne t'appelle pas Rogue mais Severus !

- Personne ne t'empêche le contraire !

- Si !

- Qui ?

- Où est Remus ?

- Quel est le rapport ?

- C'est vrai qu'en te voyant…

- Quoi ?

- Canard !

- Autruche !

Sarah éclata de rire devant leurs comportements ridicules et Rogue ne pu esquisser un sourire.

- Tu souris ? demanda Sarah une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle.

- Ouais.

- Tu devrais faire ca plus souvent, tu es beaucoup plus séduisant quand tu souris, signala-t-elle avant de quitter la tente, le cœur léger. Severus la regarda partir et reposa son regard sur l'animal mort. Il s'apprêta à la suivre mais quelque chose attira son attention : un bout de tissu beige dépassait de la gueule entrouverte du chien.

Il s'approcha et retira le bout de tissu, qu'il reconnu comme étant un morceau du t-shirt de Sarah.

- Oui, je suis séduisant, murmura-t-il avant de quitter lu

* * *

i aussi la tente, avec la ferme attention d'avoir une petite conversation avec la jeune femme.

- Je répète pour la deuxième fois…Où est la cape ?

Malefoy commençait à perdre son sang froid face au jeune homme qui prenait un malin plaisir à énerver son tortionnaire. Derrière son dos, Tonks hochait frénétiquement la tête, lui indiquant qu'il ne devait lui donner sous aucun prétexte, encore fallait-il la posséder. Belatrix, quand à elle, était assise aisément et mangeait un fruit, tel un enfant devant un cartoon.

- On perd patiente, on dirais, fit-elle d'un air amusé, ce qui lui valu le regard meurtrier de Malefoy.

- Ne lui dit pas, ils vont tous nous tuer ! trouva la force de s'écrier Tonks.

- Elle a raison, tu sais…commenta Belatrix.

- Tais-toi ! ordonna Malefoy. Parfait…

A la surprise de tous, il s'approcha pour défaire les liens de Sawyer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Belatrix en se relevant brusquement. T'es malade !

- Je viens d'avoir une autre idée, bien meilleure que la tienne, car au moins, nous serons sûrs qu'il nous donnera la cape.

Belatrix acquiesça d'un signe de tête et pointa sa baguette sur Tonks.

- Tente de t'enfuir et elle meurt…

Sawyer décida d'obéir aux ordres, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il ignorait ce que les sorciers allaient faire de lui mais quoi que se soit, ca ne s'annonçait pas bien. Malefoy ne perdit pas une minute de plus, une fois Sawyer détaché, il pointa sa baguette dessus et s'écria :

- Impero !

Sawyer ne sentit même pas le sort l'atteindre. Non, il ne sentait même plus son corps… Il flottait dans une espèce d'euphorie, oubliant la douleur, la fatigue, ses problèmes…Tout s'était envolé. Les yeux dans le vague, il perçu au loin une voix froide lui criant quelque chose. « Rapporte la cape d'invisibilité ». Rapportez la cape ? Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait… Le regard vide, Sawyer marcha imperceptiblement vers les cavernes, avec l'intention de rapporter la cape à son maître, encore fallait-il la trouver…

Tonks observait la scène depuis son arbre où elle était toujours attachée, elle était presque soulagée par la tournure des événements : le sortilège ne tiendrait jamais assez longtemps pour que Sawyer puisse commettre le vol. Et ca, Malefoy ne semblai s'en rendre compte.

- Lamentable, se contenta de dire Belatrix. Un bon Doloris et le tour serait jouer…

- Il faut toujours que tu en viennes à la violence…

- Quoi ! Tu peux parler, toi ! Ta manière est tout aussi illégale, je te signale…

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu de la légalité ? Belatrix, nous sommes complètement isolés du monde et…Qu'est-ce que…murmura-t-il.

Tonks compris ce qui avait arrêté Malefoy ; une bouteille se tenant près de leurs affaires venait de geler sous leurs yeux. Presque immédiatement, des nuages cachèrent les rayons du soleil, les plongeant dans une obscurité presque totale. De la fumée commençait à sortir de leurs bouche, comme en hiver. Toute chaleur présente dans l'air venait de disparaître, laissant place à un froid terrible. Le peu de couleurs qu'il restait sur le visage de Belatrix disparu aussitôt.

- Les détraqueurs, murmura-t-elle.

- Les quoi ? Voyons, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est impossible…

Mais quand Malefoy reporta son attention sur sa collègue, celle-ci était déjà partie en courant, ce qu'il ne tarda pas de faire, laissant ainsi Tonks face aux créatures qui ne tarderaient d'arriver…


	15. Le calme après la tempête

**Et si des sorciers s'en étaient mêlés ?**

_**Note: **Alors je vais recommencer un long discours sur...haha vous avez eu peur hein? Non, en fait juste une petite note pour vous dire que je passe mon temps à écrire cette fic premièrement parce que j'y tiens (sinon j'écrirais plus;) Mais sachez qu'en postant un petit mot d'encouragement, vous faites la moitié du boulot à ma place:D Bah oui, que serait un écrivain sans motivation? Et moi ma motivation je la tiens de vos reviews (si, si!) Alors j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de poster une pitite review jusqu'à maintenant ;) _

**Le calme après la tempête**

« Rapporte la cape d'invisibilité ».

« Tue-les s'il le faut mais rapporte-la moi »

Sawyer marchait dans le brouillard depuis un bon quart d'heure. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait de désobéir, alors que l'autre répétait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution que d'obéir à son maître. Les rayons du soleil disparurent soudain, plongeant l'île dans les ténèbres d'une nouvelle approche. Mais pas le temps de discuter, il fallait trouver la cape. Mais pourquoi était-ce si important après tout ?

Une légère bruine faisait son apparition tandis qu'un froid glacial gelait ses entrailles une par une, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne le savait pas mais comme l'avait prévu Tonks, le sort n'avait eu presque aucun effet. Tonks… Elle était toujours avec ses tortionnaires.

Sawyer arrêta de marcher, ne sachant que faire : soit retourner aux cavernes et chercher de l'aide, ou alors faire demi-tour pour aider Tonks. La deuxième solution était plus probable, mais ils étaient deux sorciers armés, alors que lui n'était qu'un simple moldu, sans arme pour se défendre en cas de besoin… Mais qui sait ce qu'ils étaient en train de lui faire subir ?

Il choisi donc la première solution, la plus simple certes, mais pas la plus courageuse ; et puis, il n'était pas un héros, loin de là…

Il se dirigea donc en courant vers les cavernes, oubliant le froid et la pluie qui lui martelaient le visage.

* * *

Kate, Sirius et Walt, couraient à présent pour s'abriter de la pluie qui venait soudain de tomber. Après s'être rassasiés, ils avaient repris la route vers les cavernes, ou du moins ce qu'ils pensaient être la bonne route. Le flair de Patmol n'était plus d'aucune utilité maintenant que l'eau s'abattait sur le sol, effaçant toute traces pouvant les aider à retrouver leur chemin.

Sirius se secoua la tête à la manière d'un chien tandis que Kate tenait son sac au dessus de la tête pour se protéger de la pluie.

- Tu penses qu'on sera rentrer avant la nuit ? demanda Kate, une fois à l'abri sous un arbre.

- Oui normalement, si on suit le bon chemin…

- Dès qu'on rentre, je tue Jack !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour ne pas nous avoir aider, tiens ! Nous laisser pourrir au fond d'un trou sans vivres !

- Il nous croyait morts, tu verras sa tête quand il va te voir arriver ! Faudra que je prenne une photo… C'est surtout Michael qui sera content. Il va nous embrasser quand il verra qu'on a retrouver son fils.

- Et vous avez retrouvez Vince ? demanda Walt

- Non, sinon je t'aurais déjà retrouvé depuis longtemps…

- Ca se peut que Vince soit un comme vous ?

- Un comme moi ? répéta Sirius, amusé.

- Oui, un sorcier transformé en animal…

- Petit, il ne faut pas voir la sorcellerie partout, ton chien est tout à fait normal…

- Non, lui il a survécu au crash, alors que les autres chiens sont morts !

- Un coup de chance… Mais crois-moi, c'est un chien comme les autres.

- On repart ? proposa Kate.

- Oui on repart trouver Jack, s'exclama Sirius en imitant une voix de fille sous l'éclat de rire de Walt.

- Encore une belle preuve de l'intelligence masculine, marmonna Kate en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que les garçons se frappaient la main d'un signe victorieux.

* * *

Grâce à l'immense discrétion d'Hurley, l'île entière était maintenant au courant que Claire et Charlie était ensemble, à l'instant même ou ceux-ci avait franchi l'entrée des cavernes, main dans la main, avec l'aide du porte-bébé ventral que Charlie avait fabriqué de bon cœur à la jeune maman.

- Tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de le répéter, hein ? demanda Charlie à Hurley, une fois assis à coté de lui.

- Moi ? Non, c'est Jack qui l'a dit à Michael qui l'a dit à Sun qui me l'a dit à moi.

- Et qui l'a dit à tout le monde, acheva Charlie. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ?

- Non, mais tu vas bientôt me le dire, marmonna-t-il.

- Un journal de l'île. Que dirais-tu de « La Gazette des disparus » ?

- Hééé…Tu sais que c'est une bonne idée ? A la une « Claire et Charlie, de l'amitié à l'Amour avec un grand A » ! Le problème c'est que je pourrais pas imprimer et j'aimerais pas passer des heures à recopier trente-six fois la même chose…

- Un seul exemplaire serait bon ! Il suffirait de le faire passer un peu partout sur l'île, dit Charlie d'un ton évident.

- Et ben mon pote, c'est la meilleure idée que tu as eu depuis qu'on est arrivé ici…Je vais m'y mettre tout de suite d'ailleurs ! Je…tiens salut Sawyer !

Celui-ci venait d'arriver à toute allure et avait même manquer leur foncer dedans.

- Où… est… Jack ? demanda-t-il essoufflé par sa course, les cheveux lui collant le visage à cause de pluie.

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Charlie en se levant.

- T'as vu le monstre ? s'écria Hurley tandis que Sawyer reprenait son souffle.

- Non, je…Tonks…Ils l'ont capturée et…

- Qui ca ? Les autres ?

- Non, leurs ennemis…

- Les ennemis des autres ?

- Non, les ennemis des sorciers ! s'impatienta Sawyer.

- Hooo !

- Quoi ho ? Où est Jack ?

- Bonne question, pas vu de la journée, marmonna Hurley, déçu que personne n'ait encore vu son monstre.

- Bordel, quand on a besoin de lui, il est jamais là et quand on en a pas besoin, il se mêle de tout !

- Ha, ca c'est toujours comme ca, dit Hurley d'un ton réconfortant. Mais bon, attends un peu d'être maudit et…

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tonks est là, en ce moment, en train de se faire torturer, alors que je parle avec un gros lard superstitieux !

Hurley fut blessé de plein fouet par cette remarque bien qu'il commençait tout doucement à s'habituer à Sawyer. Il partit en grommelant, sans même prendre le temps de voir Jack passer à coté de lui.

- Ha, te voilà enfin toubib ! s'écria Sawyer en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda agressivement celui-ci.

- Je viens en paix ! Tonks s'est fait kidnapper par deux cinglés échapper de l'asile et est en train de se faire torturer ! lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

- Où ca ?

- Quelque part dans la jungle !

- Tu sais pas être plus précis ?

- Un endroit où il a des arbres…Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Je m'appelle pas encore Locke !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus en intervenant dans la conversation.

- Tonks s'est fait kidnapper par deux fous, expliqua Charlie pendant que Jack et Sawyer était toujours en train de s'engueuler.

- Ha… Comme ils sont partis là, ils sont pas prêts de la retrouver. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi régler ce petit problème ? demanda Remus après un instant de réflexion.

- Vous voulez dire, partir avec vous à la recherche de Tonks ?

Remus acquiesça d'un signe de tête tandis qu'un sourire illuminait le visage de Charlie.

- D'accord !

Ils partirent ensemble à la recherche de la métamorphomage, sans même en prévenir Jack et Sawyer qui ne semblait pas avoir remarquer leur départ.

- Et Kate non plus, c'est pas ta faute ?

- Non, c'est pas ma faute ! Et si tu avais un peu bouger ton derrière de sale égoïste, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de nous accompagner !

- Et ce serait moi qui aurait crevé, je suppose ? renchérit Sawyer.

- Oui mais au moins, tu nous aurais enfin foutu la paix !

C'était la première fois que Sawyer perdait autant le contrôle de ses nerfs avec Jack. Un petit groupe s'était formé autours des deux hommes qui se retenaient de se sauter dessus et se lançaient des regards meurtriers.

- Je voudrais pas jouer les rabat-joie mais je pensais que Tonks était en danger ? demanda Hurley, qui avait tout de même suivit la scène, espérant que Jack foute enfin une bonne baffe à Sawyer. Ce dernier revint soudain à la réalité et se relança dans la forêt, suivit de près par Jack.

* * *

Rogue passa le reste de son après-midi à observer Sarah du coin de l'œil et eut l'étrange impression qu'elle en faisait de même. « Elle sait que je sais… ». Il avait aussi l'impression qu'elle essayait de l'éviter, ce qui ne faisait que confirmer sa théorie. Mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Elle n'était pas dans la tente lorsqu'il a découvert le morceau de tissu. Après tout, peut-être que ce n'était pas son t-shirt ? Il devrait vérifier…

Sarah se leva et alla se rafraîchir à la source, consciente du regard de Rogue posé sur elle, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

- Sarah !

Elle arrêta son geste ; il venait de l'appeler. Elle soupira et alla le rejoindre, lui qui était toujours assis sur son rocher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Je te retourne la question, répondit Rogue en haussant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes ? On dirait que j'ai commis un crime…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ca ?

- Ta façon de me regarder…A moins que ce ne soit pour ma grande beauté, finit-elle d'un air moqueur.

- Méchante morsure, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua Rogue en déposant son regard sur le ventre de la blonde. Sarah réajusta aussitôt son t-shirt.

- C'est mon chien qui m'a mordue, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est vrai…Remarque, je me demande quand même bien ce que faisait un morceau de ton t-shirt dans la gueule du labrador…

- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- Tu n'étais pas là, la nuit de la mort du chien et de la disparition de Sayid…

- Non, même moi je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne me rappelle de rien ! Tu le sais ! La seule chose dont je me rappelle c'est que je devais aller trouver Remus et…De tout façon, comment j'aurais pendu le chien ?

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal, tu aurais pu faire n'importe quoi…

- Dans mon état normal ? Alors, tu crois que c'est moi qui ai tué le chien, c'est ca ?

- Exactement, affirma Rogue.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué, répondit-elle simplement. Je n'aurais jamais fait ca…Je…

- Je peux vérifier quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se levant pour se placer face à elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « vérifier quelque chose » ? demanda-t-elle, soudain effrayée par son comportement.

- Dans tes souvenirs. Legilimensie, tu connais ?

- Non.

- Je vais entrer dans tes souvenirs par la magie, expliqua-t-il. Laisse-toi faire, ce n'est pas douloureux. Et tu me faciliteras la tâche en passant à ce que tu as fait cette nuit là.

- Quoi ? Tu vas voir mes souvenirs ? Et ce que je pense ?

- C'est en effet possible, mais si tu te concentres, je n'en connaîtrais rien.

- Ok.

- Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi.

- Difficile de me concentrer avec toi devant moi ! répliqua Sarah, n'aimant pas cette idée de rester face à Rogue les yeux fermés. Rogue déposa ses mains aux longs doigts pâles sur les temps de la blonde qui frissonna à ce contact. Cette dernière se concentra sur tout ce dont elle se rappelait la nuit dernière, tandis que toute une vague de souvenirs lui revenait à la mémoire. Des choses qu'elle pensait avoir oubliées depuis des années. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement étrange, Rogue se recula d'elle avec une expression réjouie sur le visage ; apparemment, il avait découvert ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle en redoutant sa réponse.

- Alors, c'est bien toi qui a tué le chien, oui. Mais pas sous ton contrôle… Je dirais que tu as agi sous l'impérium, ce qui expliquerait pas mal de choses, y compris comment tu aurais pu suspendre le chien…

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- En agissant sous impérium, tu peux faire des choses que tu serais incapable de faire dans ton état normal, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

- Haaa…Et la morsure que le chien avait sur le corps alors ?

- Comme nous l'avons déduis, il pourrait s'agir de la morsure d'un serpent, reptile qui est très courant dans la jungle, en particulier dans les régions tropicales.

- Et qui m'aurait demander de tuer un chien ? s'étonna Sarah.

- A ton avis ? Mais je pense que tuer le chien n'était pas l'ordre principal ; non, je pense que tu t'es trompée…

- Quoi ?

- Belatrix ; ou Malefoy ; a du te donner l'ordre de tuer Black, en signalant bien sur, qu'il pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un grand chien noir. Tu es donc partie dans la jungle, avec en tête l'image d'un chien noir, mais comme il faisait nuit, tu as du confondre la couleur de Vince et le prendre pour Black, tu comprends ?

- C'est pas un peu…exagéré ?

- C'est juste une théorie, mais ce qui me surprend, c'est que l'impérium à marcher jusqu'au bout, alors que nos pouvoirs disparaissent progressivement…

- Severus…J'étais à moitié endormie quand je suis sortie, il est donc normal que je n'ai pas pu résister au sort. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi !

Rogue fut flatté par cette remarque mais n'en fit rien savoir.

- Tu as vu Remus ? demanda Sarah en jetant un regard autour d'elle.

- Il est parti chercher Tonks, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé…

- On fait quoi ?

- Quoi on fait quoi ? s'étonna Rogue.

- Ben on va quand même pas partir à leur recherche, il va bientôt faire nuit…

- Je sais pas, fais ce que tu veux, marmonna Rogue.

- J'ai envie d'aller me baigner…

- Et bien va te baigner !

- Oui mais de un ; interdiction de sortir seule quand la nuit commence à tomber ; et de deux, j'ai pas de maillot…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'en ai à faire ? Amuse-toi, fais ce que tu veux mais fous-moi la paix !

- Quel caractère ! Franchement, je plaints tes proches…Déjà moi, je me plaints donc…

- Tu sais pas te taire un peu ?

- Non ! J'ai une langue, c'est pour l'utiliser !

- Et bien utilise-la pour manger…

- J'ai pas faim…

- Et bien va parler avec quelqu'un d'autre !

- C'est à toi que je veux parler…Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant partir.

- Je vais aux toilettes, j'ai plus le droit ?

- Menteur, c'est parce que tu veux te débarrasser de moi !

- T'es pas si blonde que tu en as l'air, répliqua-t-il tandis qu'il essayait d'esquiver ;sans succès ; la bouteille d'eau ouverte que la sorcière lui lançait. Celle-ci plaqua une main contre sa bouche en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas rater son coup et que la bouteille entière venait de se déverser sur les vêtements de sa cible.

- J'ai rien fait ! s'exclama-t-elle avant que Rogue n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Rogue soupira et ferma les yeux, en respirant lentement afin de faire disparaître sa colère qui menaçait à tout moment de le submerger.

- Moi non plus, j'ai rien fait pour mériter ca, répondit-il en enlevant sa cape.

Sarah fut soulagée qu'il eut pris ça à la légère, et le montra avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Cinq minutes étaient passées depuis que Jack et Sawyer avaient quittés les cavernes pour partir à la recherche de Tonks. Ils étaient tout deux devancés par Remus et Charlie qui avaient pris beaucoup d'avance sur eux, alors qu'ils se disputaient. Sawyer était à la tête de Jack et ne semblait même pas savoir où il se dirigeait. Il faisait nuit et ils étaient partis sans prendre le soin d'emporter avec eux une lampe de poche ou autre objet nécessaire à la survie.

Sawyer s'arrêta un moment pour observer les alentours, Jack stoppa juste à coté de lui. Sawyer ne savait même pas où se trouvait Tonks, il avait laisser aller son instinct, qui lui avait une fois de plus mené à l'égarement. Jack remarqua le comportement du jeune homme mais s'abstint de commentaire alors que si la situation était inversée, Sawyer n'aurait pas manqué d'en faire.

Le docteur regarda quelques secondes le jeune homme avant de percevoir à travers les arbres une faible lueur argentée. Il cru d'abord que c'était un mauvais tour de son imagination mais non : la lumière semblait même se diriger vers eux. Sawyer, quand à lui, semblait terrorisé en remarquant que le lueur était due à une brume argentée flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Cette brume étant présente dans la plupart de ses cauchemars. L'atmosphère changea immédiatement ; toute chaleur que contenait l'air disparut, alors que les faibles rayons du soleil couchant disparaissaient pour les plonger dans un noir total. Jack entendit à quelques mètres de lui la voix paniquée de Sawyer :

- J…Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Q…Qui est là ?

Jack lui-même était sur ces gardes, tout cela était complètement irrationnel.

- Je suis aveugle ! s'écria Sawyer en tendant ses mains devant lui.

- Non, je ne pense pas, moi aussi je ne vois rien, répondit Jack en essayant tout d'abord de se rassurer.

- J'ai sentit un truc !

- C'est moi, abrutis !

Il faisait froid, tellement froid que Jack se surprit à grelotter. Et puis, ce souffle rauque, le même qu'il avait entendu juste avant la mort de Kate…Etait-ce synonyme de mort ? Sawyer perdait littéralement le contrôle de ses nerfs, Jack pouvait entendre sa respiration haletante et paniquée.

- Tonks ? Demanda prudemment Jack en sentant une présence inconnue dans l'obscurité.

- Tu entends ? demanda soudain Sawyer, qui semblait avoir retrouver un peu de son calme.

- Entendre quoi ? répliqua le médecin, pour s'assurer qu'ils entendaient tous les deux le même souffle rauque.

- Les murmures…

- Les quoi ? Jack pouvait tendre l'oreille mais il n'entendait aucun murmure. Sawyer ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Un bruit de chute retentit alors dans le noir total, signe qu'il venait de s'évanouir.

- Sawyer ! répéta Jack en tâtant le sol de ses mains, dans l'espoir de retrouver son corps.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre avec eux…En écoutant plus attentivement, le souffle de la chose ressemblait plus à un râle qu'à une respiration. Jack ne connaissait aucune créature capable de produire un tel son, mais il n'eut pas le temps de chercher dans sa mémoire : des souvenirs lui revinrent tout de suite en tête, et pas les plus heureux ; un homme soulevait une bâche découvrant le cadavre de son père ; Boone était allongé et rendait son dernier souffle ; Kate disparaissait à travers le nuage de poussière… Il tomba genoux, essayant de résister face à l'évanouissement.

- Spero Patronum ! s'écrièrent soudain deux voix à l'unisson.

Deux formes argentée sortirent alors de l'obscurité, repoussant cette force mystérieuse qui les avait paralysé de terreur. Le souffle rauque disparut alors, ramenant Jack à la réalité. Celui-ci regarda les formes argentées disparaître sous ses yeux tandis qu'il portait son regard vers leurs sauveurs. Remus et Tonks se tenaient entre deux arbres, baguettes à la main, le regard foudroyant d'une lueur qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Charlie était en arrière plan et observait admirablement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A quelques mètres de là, Sawyer était allongé sur le sol, le visage pâle et le corps tremblant, se protégeant la tête contre quelque chose d'invisible. Tonks, malgré des marques sur son visage et les yeux remplis de fatigue, se précipita sur Jack pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Remus en faisait de même avec Sawyer.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant par le bras pour le relever.

- Ca pourrait aller mieux. Et vous ?

- Ca pas d'importance, souffla-t-elle. Vite Remus ! Il faut retourner aux cavernes, ils se sont enfouis !

- De quoi ? demanda Jack qui semblait flotter dans une autre dimension. Attendez, c'était quoi ces choses ?

- On t'expliquera une fois là-bas, répliqua Remus sans perdre de temps. Charlie, aide-moi à le soulever ! lança-t-il au rocker en désignant Sawyer qui était dans un état second.

- Il n'a quand même pas eu le baiser ! s'écria Tonks, soudain paniquée.

- Je ne sais pas…Mais il faut partir vite, ils risquent de revenir…

* * *

- Regarde ! On y est ! s'exclama Kate en montrant du doigt la lueur lointaine des feux de camp. Il étaient en hauteur et il ne restait qu'à descendre la douce pente pour retrouver les autres. Walt s'était endormi dans les bras de Sirius qui n'avait aucun mal à le porter malgré sa blessure à la jambe. Il scruta la forêt qui s'étendait à ses pieds et fut surpris en apercevant un endroit plus sombre de la mystérieuse jungle. C'était comme si un gros nuage noir empêchait l'éclat de la lune d'éclairer cette partie mise à l'écart. Il fronça les sourcils et continua d'observer malgré le regard que Kate posait sur lui. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de voir apparaître une faible lueur argentée qui ne tarda à se volatiliser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kate avant de bailler.

- Ils sont au courant pour les détraqueurs, murmura Sirius plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme.

- Hein ?

- Ils viennent de repousser les détraqueurs grâce à un Patronus.

- Qui ca ?

- Les ours polaires…

- Très drôle…Pourquoi ils ont lancés un…une…chose ?

- Tiens, maintenant, tu sais de qui on parle ? nargua Sirius

- Ecoute, je suis restée deux jours sous terre, sans nourriture, sans dormir, alors pardonne-moi si je mets du temps à assimiler les choses ! Je suis pas une sorcière !

- Et moi alors ? s'indigna le sorcier. Rajoutes-y tout ce que tu viens de dire avec en prime une pimbêche qui n'arrête pas de se plaindre !

- Une quoi ? Tu peux parler toi ! A part dormir…

- Je rigole, Kate, la coupa-t-il avec un sourire. Je sais bien que n'est pas une pimbêche…C'est pas beaucoup de femme qui auraient escaladé une paroi comme je t'ai vu le faire…

Kate rougit à cette remarque, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius.

- Dès qu'on met les pieds dans ses cavernes, je t'embrasse, dit-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Mais oui, cours toujours, marmonna Kate.

- Tu paries que je le fais ?

- Je ne parie rien. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me toucher…

- Ouh, je tremble, dit-il en reprenant la marche. Avant d'aller à Azkaban, toutes les femmes étaient folles de moi, reprit-il d'un air hautain.

- Il leur manquait une case…

- Non…C'est parce que je n'ai pas de photo avec moi, mais tu verrais la différence avec avant…

- Mouais…

- Quoi mouais ?

- Je dis rien… Je me sens pas bien, c'est tout…

- Tu stresses ?

- Pourquoi je stresserais ?

- Parce que je vais t'embrasser…

- T'as pas intérêt…

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Jack, au secours ! A l'aide ! Le méchant Sirius, et ben il va m'embrasser ! continua-t-il en reprenant son imitation de petite fille.

- Tu sais pas être un peu sérieux ?

- Hé ! Ho ! J'ai passé treize années de ma vie en prison et les deux dernières à cavaler sans cesse pour éviter les détraqueurs, alors j'ai bien un peu le droit de me défouler !

- Je sais ce que c'est…

- Non, tu sais pas…

- Bien sur que si ! Je suis dans le même cas que toi ! Sauf que moi, je ne suis allée qu'un an en prison…

- Facile dans une prison de moldu…Ca se voit que t'es jamais allée à Azkaban, s'indigna-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que t'as fais au juste ? Pour aller en prison ?

Kate resta silencieuse et accéléra le pas pour ne plus être à coté de Sirius.

- Hé attends ! s'écria celui-ci en essayant de la rattraper, ce qui n'était pas évident avec Walt en bras. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Attends-moi !

Kate s'arrêta et attendit qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

- Tu veux faire un pause ? demanda doucement Sirius. Et puis, je commence à avoir des crampes, fit-il avec une grimace de douleur.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire avant de s'asseoir à terre, suivie de Sirius qui avait repris son air sérieux.

- Walt, dit-il doucement en secouant le garçon. On est presque arrivé…

Walt ouvrit péniblement les yeux tandis que Sirius le déposait à terre, et s'étira avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Kate resta silencieuse, à observer les feuilles des arbres qui flottaient, secouées par la légère brise qui les enveloppaient paisiblement. Sirius lui aussi resta silencieux, observant la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes de ce silence pesant, il se leva et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et posa un bras autours de ses épaules.

- Je suis un gamin, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Ou du moins, un éternel adolescent emprisonné dans un corps d'adulte…C'est ce que tu penses, non ?

- Non, tu sais retrouver le sérieux quand il faut et…

- Arrête de parler pour rien, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Jack ?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle essayait sans succès de cacher.

- Ou alors est-ce Sawyer ?

- On a dit une question !

- C'est pour savoir si j'ai mes chances…Alors ?

- Je sais pas…Oui, sans doute…On reprend ?

- Quoi déjà ? Pour une qui était fatiguée…

- J'ai jamais dit ca !

- Ha, moi je sais pourquoi tu veux qu'on arrive vite aux cavernes, murmura Sirius avec un sourire.

- Non, c'est pas pour ca !

- Mais avoue que tu y pensais !

Ils se levèrent et partirent à deux, oubliant Walt qui avait suivi leur conversation et dut courir pour les rattraper de vue.

* * *

Il faisait maintenant nuit et le camp était éclairé par de multiples torches qui avaient été placées aux limites de la forêt. Les animaux nocturnes avaient cessé leur brouhaha, laissant place aux diverses conversations des passagers, qui ne semblaient au courant que des détraqueurs convoitaient l'île. Claire n'avait pas vu Charlie partir et s'était renseignée auprès de Locke qui lui avait gentiment renseigné qu'il avait quitté les cavernes avec un des sorciers, il y a de cela une heure.

Elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter et plus le temps passait, plus cette peur s'intensifiait. Et s'il ne revenait pas et disparaissait, tout comme Sayid ? Et s'il mourrait simplement, tout comme Kate ? Plus elle se posait de questions, pire c'était. Elle décida donc de reporter son attention sur Aaron qui dormait tranquillement, un doigt dans la bouche.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Sarah qui s'était curieusement approchée du berceau et fixait le bébé d'un air attendri.

- Euh…Aaron, répondit Claire en la rejoignant.

- C'est un beau nom…Et vous, vous vous appelez comment ? demanda la sorcière à l'adresse de la maman. Nous n'avons pas encore fait connaissance il me semble.

- Claire et vous ?

- Sarah. Lui aussi il a survécu au crash ?

- En quelque sorte, répondit Claire. J'étais enceinte de lui quand l'accident à eut lieu…Et j'ai accouché sur l'île, ce qui n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

- Et le papa, c'est celui qui est parti dans la jungle ?

- Oh non, fit Claire en pouffant de rire. Je l'avais dans le ventre bien avant de rencontrer Charlie. Le père de Aaron m'a laissée tomber parce que j'étais enceinte…

- C'est parce que c'est un salaud… Je peux le prendre ?

- Il dort pour le moment mais quand il sera réveiller, je te le dirais, si tu veux…

- Ok, approuva Sarah avec un sourire. Maintenant je fais un sondage pour la « Gazette des disparus », alors veux-tu y participer ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi pas…

Sarah sortit un bloc de note ainsi qu'un stylo et se prépara à écrire.

- Cela se résume en une question. Est-ce que le monsieur là-bas, il te fais peur ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Rogue qui était assis au loin sur une pierre. Je rappelle que ce sondage est strictement confidentiel et se limite à trois choix : a) Un petit peu ; b) Beaucoup ou c) Pas du tout. Alors ?

- Euh…C'est vrai qu'il me paraît un peu louche mais je…

- Donc, ce sera réponse c) Beaucoup. Merci beaucoup pour votre vote, nous espérons vous revoir bientôt ! La Gazette du disparu sera disponible dès demain matin et vous pourrez vous la procurer en allant chez Hurley et CO. Pour toute information concernant cette gazette, adressez-vous au directeur, c'est-à-dire Hurley en personne.

- Euh, Ok…

- Alors, j'étais comment ? Super pub, non ? demanda Sarah qui avait repris sa voix normale. Je suis payée 100$ pour faire la pub mais je sais pas combien ca vaut en Gallions…Bon, je te laisse, j'ai d'autres pigeons à plumer…euh pardon… Clients à satisfaire, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil à Claire qui la regarda s'éloigner avec un air ébahi.

L'atmosphère relaxant, voire presque réconfortant des cavernes fut soudain troubler par l'arrivée en trombe de Remus, Tonks, Jack, Charlie et Sawyer, celui-ci transporté par ces deux derniers. Tout le monde se précipita vers eux, attendant le moindre récit de se qu'il venait de se produire. Claire se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour aller rejoindre Charlie qui l'accueillit par un grand sourire et un tendre baiser.

- Où tu étais ? Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! S'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Je t'expliquerais tout ca en détails tout à l'heure parce que…Claire, aurais-tu remarquer quelque chose de bizarre par ici ?

- Non…Enfin, pas du sens dans lequel tu l'entends…Et Sawyer, qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? demanda-t-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose.

- Jack et lui se sont faits attaquer par des monstres…

- Haha ! s'écria Hurley qui venait d'entendre ce que Charlie venait de dire. Qui s'est qui a des hallucinations ?

- Oh non, recommence pas, grommela Charlie. Si tu veux, demain je te donne une interview avec tout les détails parce là, je suis crevé !

- Ok, mec, Ok…

Jack avait allongé Sawyer sur le dos, tandis que Sarah était en train de l'examiner. Le jeune homme était tombé inconscient lors du voyage et le peu de couleur présent sur son visage venait de disparaître.

- Il n'a pas eu le baiser, les rassura Sarah en passant une main sur son front. Non, mais je pense qu'il n'y était pas loin… C'est juste un choc, les moldus sont plus sensibles aux détraqueurs que les sorciers, en particuliers si ceux-ci ont connus un certain trouble dans leur passé. Vous avez du chocolat ? demanda-t-elle à Jack qui l'avait écouté attentivement.

- Non. Pourquoi ? Comment du chocolat pourrait-il le soigner ? questionna Jack, surpris des remèdes des sorciers.

- Ca ne va pas le « soigner » mais lui redonner de l'énergie, en quelque sorte…Remus, ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse du loup-garou qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

- Oui, oui… Je suis juste…fatigué. Je crois que vais aller me coucher, répondit-il faiblement avant de les quitter.

Sarah jeta instinctivement un regard vers la lune : elle n'était pas tout à fait pleine mais elle s'en rapprochait dangereusement.

- Et toi Tonks ? Ils ne t'ont rien faits ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, Sarah. J'ai juste eu droit à un petit doloris mais rien de grave, répondit la métamorphomage avec un sourire. Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Non, merci Tonks. Va te reposer, je m'occupe de lui…

- Si tu veux je peux prendre la relève dans quelques heures, proposa Tonks.

- Non, il n'est pas en danger de mort…Par contre je m'inquiète pour Remus…

- C'est bientôt tu-sais-quoi, chuchota-t-elle pour éviter de se faire entendre par Jack.

- Oui, et si nous ne trouvons pas un endroit où l'isoler, il risque de faire des dégâts. D'autant plus que nous n'avons plus Si...La blonde s'arrêta, ayant conscience de l'effet de la mort de Sirius sur Tonks. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui…En fait, elle entendait encore ses aboiements quand il était sous forme de chien, résonner dans sa tête. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il y avait réellement des aboiements ?

Tonks sortit de ses rêveries et tourna la tête à une vitesse fulgurante avant de se précipiter vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé : tout le monde avait à présent les yeux rivés vers les buissons, d'où ne tarda pas à sortir un grand chien noir de la taille d'un ours...


	16. Arrêt de la fic

Bon voilà, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais juste pour vous dire que j'arrête de publier ma fic du coté HP. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous qui me lisez vous pourrez toujours lire ma fic du coté Lost.

En espèrant qu'elle vous plaise, bisoux à tous.

TheWerewolf


End file.
